Savior Rising
by SupahBrony300
Summary: An Army Ranger is somehow transported into Equestria, and discovers an ancient secret. Will he be able to defeat the greatest evil ever seen in Equestria? Epic epicness warning. Rated M for strong language and sexual refrences. ENJOI
1. Savior's Arrival

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW MY STORY, BUT DON'T BE A DICK ABOUT IT.**

_Afghanistan, Classified location, 12th of May, 1500 hours_

The hot Afghan sun beat down on the 10 truck convoy as it slowly lumbered along a small dirt path. It was the third time this particular group of men was being deployed, but only the first time their mission was classified.

"Christ, how much further is this dump of a camp?" said an Army Ranger.

"Just a couple more clicks, don't be shittin your pants too hard, Private." said Cpt. Derek Yates, or 'Triggerman' as his men called him. He was the shoot first then shoot again later type of guy. He was always serious around his men, and almost never changed his facial expression, except in battle, when he gets an extreme look of hate and anger in his eyes. He was the commanding officer of the 122nd Rangers for this mission, which was to set up at a camp at a predetermined location.

"So Captain, why is Command sending us to the middle of bumfuck nowhere again?" asked his driver.

"I don't know yet, Command refused to tell me, and said that I would be given our assignment when we get to our… *ahem*… 'new' base." Derek said as he cleaned his secondary sidearm.

"Well damn, I guess it must be really fucken important if it's too classified for a normal briefing." said the driver. Derek finished putting his prized secondary sidearm together. He thought back to the day when he first saw it. He walked through the store and looked at random pistols. It was right after walking past the collection of .45's that he saw it, a .50 AE Desert Eagle in a brushed chrome finish. He bought it just because he had never seen one in a store, and wanted to have a nice gun for shooting when bored. After he found out he was being deployed again, he made it his 'secondary sidearm', with his regular sidearm being an M9. "Well, looks like we're here." said the driver as they pulled into the small compound. "What a pile of shit." he said as he got out of the truck and paced around.

"Get used to it, this 'pile of shit' is your new home." Derek said as he walked over to the command room.

THREE WEEKS LATER….

"This…. is bullshit." Derek said as he got into a humvee and drove away. He was the only one who was awake, and the others all locked the doors to their bunks. "Cocksucking bitches will do anything to get out of work." He complained as he drove to the perimeter.

He stopped right on the edge of a small forest and exited the truck. "Command is so goddamn worried about these stupid fucking 'Unnatural Readings', maybe they should send scientists or something instead of us since there aren't any terrorist fucks to shoot at, and especially when my entire platoon feels like sleeping in every day." He grumbled as he studied the area with a geiger counter, which was going crazy. "Jesus, what the hell is going on around here, these readings are friggen ten times what they were yesterday! I better go report this shit to command."

Derek walked back to the truck and started to drive back when suddenly bullets bounced off the side of his Humvee. "Holy shit, someone wants to die!" He said as he effortlessly whipped a 180 and drove to the edge of the trees. He jumped out with his M4 and aimed towards the enemy, but just then an RPG hissed by the truck. "Shit!" he yelled as he turned around and headed into the trees for more cover.

Time seemed to slow as he vaulted over logs and took cover behind a large rock. He aimed in the direction he came from, but didn't hear any gunshots. _'Strange'_, he thought to himself, _'usually those retards keep shooting.'_

He decided to slowly make his way back to the truck. He started climbing over stumps and logs that he didn't remember the first time he bolted through, but decided it was because he was in the heat of battle. He finally made it to the truck, but to his horror, saw that what was once a large expanse of rocky and dry terrain was now a small, grassy clearing with his truck in the middle.

"The hell?" he said aloud as he walked around, trying to figure out what just happened. He walked to the edge of the small clearing, but after that it was like the rest of the forest, and nothing like the Afghanistan he was just in.

He decided to get in his truck and look for the edge of the forest, since his map said it was just a small forest, but he highly doubted his map at this point. After driving for a short distance he found what seemed to be a small trail that was well used, and he started following it. Eventually he could make out what looked like a town in the distance through the trees, and he stomped on the gas.

Suddenly, the truck swung to the right. Derek tried to recover, but he accidentally overcorrected, and the truck veered off the trail. Derek felt the truck hit something, and then the engine died.

"Great! Well, I suppose I can walk to the town from here." he said as he forced the door open. He stepped out, expecting a flat ground, but instead landed on a steep hill. He lost his footing and rolled down the hill, only to drop his M4. When he finally rolled to the bottom, he landed up against a tree, knocking him out.

THREE HOURS LATER…..

Derek could swear he'd heard a voice, but he was still out of it. He slowly began to wake up, and as his vision came back, he saw a yellow and pink figure standing a few feet away. He groaned and moved his arms and legs like he was going to attempt to stand, but the figure made a small squeak and bolted into the bushes.

"What the- - ?" Derek said as he put his hand on his face. He decided to stand up only to find that his left leg was badly hurt. He leaned up against the tree and started limping to the hill he fell down.

"Well, I ain't climbing up there like this." he said quietly as he inspected the hill. Damn I must've hit every rock and tree on the way down. He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He slowly reached to his M9, then whipped around and pointed it towards the sound.

"Eep!" said the bush, which was now trembling. Derek slowly walked up to the bush, and with his left hand he quickly pushed the leaves aside. Before he could react to what he saw, a loud shriek erupted from inside the bush.

"D-don't hurt me!" cried an oddly familiar voice, one that Derek hadn't heard since college. He quickly stepped back, startled at the cry, but then saw what it came from. Out from inside the bush stepped the yellow figure with a pink mane.

"Wha- wait, how….?" Derek said as he stepped back. As he stepped back, he once again tripped over a small rock and hit the tree, knocking him unconscious.

Derek woke to the feeling of a soft bed. He stirred, and then heard a soft female voice.

"Shhh, don't worry, you're fine."

'_I must be in the sick bay'_ Derek thought. He forced his eyes open, only to realize he was in a strange place. He looked down at his feet and realized that his legs hung over the bed, and his left leg was in a splint. He looked over to his left and saw something that truly freaked him out. A pony, about 4 feet high, was standing next to him with an apple. It was the thing that hid in the bush in the woods. It took Derek about 10 seconds to truly realize what he was seeing.

"Please, eat this." the yellow pony urged. Derek remained silent, staring in disbelief at what was right in front of him. Eventually Derek took the apple, and slowly started to eat it. As he ate, he looked around the house he was in.

'_I can't believe this shit, one second I'm in a war zone and the next I'm… here.'_ He said as he finished the apple and set it on the desk next to him. He stood up and took a step, but his left leg was too weak to walk properly. _'Damn, it's probably fractured.'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, the door swung open and a group of ponies walked in.

"Wow! I can't believe you found one of these in the woods! I have so much to study!" said the purple unicorn pony.

"Well he sure does look interestin, doesn't he?" said the orange one.

"What's up with the weird clothes and hat he has on?" said the cyan colored pony.

Derek looked at himself through a mirror on the wall. He had completely forgotten about his gear. As the ponies talked, he limped around them and started for the door. He was about to exit when the door slammed shut.

"Easy there little guy, can't have ya wanderin' off now can we." said the orange one as she pushed Derek away from the door.

"Little?" Derek said as he easily pushed her aside. Right as he spoke, all of the ponies gasped at once.

"You can…. talk?" they all said in unison.

"Yea, I can." Derek said as he opened the door.

"How do you know our language?" the purple on asked.

"Are you a SPY!" the cyan one shouted as she got up in Derek's face.

"No.. I'm just a little lost," he said.

'_More than a little, that's for fuckin sure'_ he thought as he opened the door.

"Well, you can't just go walking around Ponyville!" said the purple unicorn as she shut the door.

"So, this is for real, I'm really here? My squad didnt drug me or something?" Derek said as he looked around even more. "No, no no no, this isn't possible." he said as he started touching things. "You, you can't really exist, right?" he said as he looked the cyan colored pony in the eye and touched her face.

"Get off me!" she said as she shoved him away. He regained his balance and looked at the four ponies.

"Well, this is slightly weird." he said as they all looked at each other.

"Yea, you never answered us, how do you know our language?" asked the unicorn.

"We speak the same I guess." Derek said as he wiped his forehead clean of sweat.

"So, what are you?" asked the cyan colored pony.

"He's a human, a mythical creature that hasn't been spotted for several hundred thousand years!" said the unicorn.

"So you know about me somewhat?" Derek asked.

"No, just that you exist and what you look like. What is your name?" asked the unicorn as she got out a paper to take notes.

"Uh… I'm Captain Derek Yates, but just call me Derek." he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Derek, I am Twilight Sparkle." said the unicorn with a giant smile.

"Yeah, uh, it may freak you all out, but I know all your names already." Derek said as he eyeballed the door.

"WHAT! Fluttershy, did you tell him all about us already? What else did you tell him?" Rainbow Dash pressed. All Fluttershy could respond with was a small squeak.

"No, I just know somehow." Derek said as he slowly moved toward the door.

"Oh yea, prove it!" Rainbow Dash challenged.

"You're Rainbow Dash and you're the best flyer around, that's Applejack and she owns Sweet Apple Acres, and that's Fluttershy who takes care of animals, and apparently humans too." Derek said as he pointed to his leg. For a second the ponies were stunned, but then Twilight broke the awkwardness.

"Well… okay. I think we should get you some, uh, cleaner clothes." Twilight said as she pointed toward Derek's dusty ACU and combat gear.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary Twilight…." said Derek right before he was forced out of the house and down the street.

"All you need is a nice clean shirt." Applejack said as she pushed the injured Army Ranger toward Rarity's house.

"Fine, as long as you stop pushing me." Derek said as he stopped struggling. They walked up to the house and Rarity appeared at the door.

"Well wha, I mean, who might this be?" She asked as she stepped away from Derek.

"This here's Derek, and he needs some new clean clothes." Applejack said.

"I noticed." Rarity said as she observed Derek's dusty ACU. "I will get started, but he stays out here, I don't need the dirt all over my beautiful house and fabrics." she said as she measured Derek's torso. He stood at parade rest as she carefully measured him. After she got all her measurement s, she invited all the other ponies in, and slammed the door in Derek's face.

"Well damn." Derek said into the door. He turned around and looked at the familiar world he was in. Back when Derek was in college, his roommate turned him into a brony. He wasn't like the hardcore 'know everything about every episode' brony, but he knew most of the characters and what they stood for.

Derek started to slowly limp is way around town when he was suddenly bombarded with questions from Pinkie Pie, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Derek yelled.

"Ooooh, who are you! What are you doing outside Rarity's house? Are you new here, cause if you are we gotta have a party right away! Do you like parties?"

"Ehh…." Derek said confused, "sure…..?" he said as he slowly backed away from Pinkie, who was now bouncing with excitement.

"Oh this will be awesome! We'll have cake, pie, cupcakes, punch, more cake, and party games! Do you like party games, cause I LOVE party games!" she continued as Derek backed up against the side of Rarity's house. Just then, the door swung open and the others came out.

"Help….. me!" Derek said pinned up against the wall. The ponies looked at each other and laughed.

"Pinkie Pie, I think that's enough for now." Rainbow said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Okay, but remember, there's a party tonight just for you so don't miss it! Pinkie Pie parties are the best around!" she continued as she hopped away.

"Oh thank Christ!" Derek said in relief. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash." he said as he turned to the others.

"Here it is! Your fabulous new shirt!" Rarity said proudly. She gave it to Derek, who started taking off his combat gear, such as his camelback, Kevlar vest, and helmet. He then took off his ACU shirt and green under shirt, then reached for the new t-shirt.

"Wow, you sure look like a strong one!" Applejack said as they all stared at his muscular upper body. He slipped the new t-shirt on and turned to Rarity.

"Do you have a bag I can put my gear in my dear?" he said politely.

"Sure, stay right there!" Rarity said, blushing. She retreated into the house, then returned with a bag just big enough for his gear. He then put his helmet back on after it refused to fit into the bag.

"Follow me to the library, I have so many questions for you!" said Twilight.

"Uh.. sure." Derek said as he limped alongside her. They finally made it to the library after ten minutes, and Derek was exhausted. His leg hurt like a bitch, and it didn't help to walk on it. Twilight opened the door and they entered the library.

"Okay, first off, how do you know us? I bet you ARE a spy!" Rainbow said as she glared at Derek.

"Rainbow, be nice." Twilight said. "Okay, now tell me everything. How do your people live? How did you get here? How did you hurt yourself?"

"And what's with your weird looking clothes?" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Okay, well, my 'people' are very advanced in technology. We have vehicles and aircraft, game consoles, smartphones, and all sorts of stuff that you've never heard of. As for how I got here, I don't really know." Derek said as he sat down and started rubbing his leg.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Rainbow Dash pressed.

"Well, before I got here, I was doing my job investigating radiation changes in Afghanistan, then I was attacked, and I ended up here." he said.

"Attacked?" Twilight questioned.

"Af-what-the-hay?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Yeah, see, I'm a soldier where I come from. I was stationed in an area that was full of war. I was patrolling one morning and then I was attacked. I ran into the woods for cover, but then I ended up here." he said as he pulled out an MRE he had in his pocket.

"How did you fall down the hill then?" Applejack asked.

"I was driving my Humvee when I lost control. When I got out I didn't realize there was a flippin mountain next to me. Must've hit everything on the way down." he joked as he opened the MRE and prepared the food.

"What's that?" Twilight asked as Derek put the food into the heater.

"This is an MRE, or Meal Ready to Eat. Soldiers like me eat these on the battlefield." he said as he got his canteen out.

"Now what're you doing there?" Applejack asked as she watched Derek prepared to pour water into the bag.

"Well, to cook this food I have to put water into this bag." he explained. "The water has a chemical reaction to something in these pouches here, and it creates heat which cooks the food." Derek explained as he poured water into the bag, making steam.

"That's interesting. What else do you have with you?" Twilight asked as she took notes.

"Not much else, the rest of my gear is in the truck." Derek said as he took his helmet off.

"What is that on your hip?" Rainbow asked as she looked at his helmet.

"Umm, this? This is my…. sidearm." Derek said reluctantly as he tried to cover it.

"What's it do?" Applejack asked.

"Well, where I come from it's a means of protection." Derek explained as he checked his food.

"Can you show us what it does?" Twilight asked as she continued to take notes.

"Not here, it might attract unwanted attention." Derek said. "I can show you when I go back to the truck if you really want to see it." he said as he opened his MRE. He ate quickly, then turned to his bag. He had almost forgotten about his prized .50 AE. He took it out of its holster and started to clean it, and didn't even notice that the ponies were staring at him the while time.

"You have two sidethings?" Applejack asked.

"This is more of a show piece really." Derek said as he cleaned the gun. "After I'm done here I'm heading into the forest. You can join me if you like." he said as he finished the cleaning.

"Well, I got work to do on the farm. I'll see y'all later." Applejack said as she left the library.

"Aight, you two coming then?" Derek asked as he put his helmet and vest back on.

"Sure, I really want to see what else you have for me to study." Twilight said as she prepared more paper.

"I suppose I could tag along, I ain't got much else to do anyway." Rainbow Dash said with a yawn. With that, they left the library and made their way to the woods. Derek limped as he climbed over fallen trees and rocks, but they eventually made it to the Humvee.

"This is your, uh, truck?" Twilight asked as she walked around the Humvee.

"Yea, it's not the best lookin thing in the world but it gets me around safely, or, mostly safely and that's all that matters." Derek said as he opened the passenger door.

"And this must be the hill you fell down. Great job." Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Don't judge me." Derek said as he looked through the supplies in the truck. Twilight continued to ask Derek about his life as he sorted out the truck. Rainbow Dash proceeded to fly down the hill, following the path that Derek took as he rolled. Eventually, she came back with something.

"What's this?" she asked as she held up Derek's M4.

"Oh good, you found my M4!" Derek said happily as he took it from Rainbow Dash.

"I'm bored. Can you show us your sidearm thing now?" Rainbow said as she landed next to the Humvee.

"Sure. Let me do something quick." Derek said as he walked towards a tree stump. He set up an old piece of plywood that he found in the Humvee, then walked back. "Alright, cover your ears, this will be loud." he said as he pulled out his M9. He took aim at the middle of the plywood and shot off a round. The sound of the shot made both Twilight and Rainbow jump.

"Wow, so it does that?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but I've never had to use it. I've only used my M4." Derek said as he put the M9 on safety.

"Show us the M4!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She was clearly amused by the concept of weapons. Derek took the M4 and aimed at the plywood. "I have it on three round burst. This will be a lot louder." he warned. He pulled the trigger once, and a quick burst of three shots erupted from the gun.

"That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"It is when you're not using it for war." Derek said as he cleared his weapon.

"Wait, you use these to fight? Against other humans?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Unfortunately yes, but we never do it for evil or anything. We help others." Derek assured. "Well, it looks like the truck still works, but I don't feel like driving it back to town. It may cause a problem." Derek said as he closed the door.

"I agree." Twilight said as she put her notes away. They walked back to town with some supplies, and Derek was overloaded with gear. He was carrying several ammo boxes and his M4, while Twilight and Rainbow Das assisted in carrying two bags of other supplies.

"Alright, just put these back here." Twilight said as she put the bag down behind a bookcase. Derek put his things behind the bookcase, then sat down to rest his leg.

"You know, I might have a spell to fix that." Twilight said as she went over to a book. She found something then walked over to Derek. Her horn lit up with a dark purple hue, and Derek felt a sting in his leg.

"What the fff…" he didn't want to continue the sentence. After ten seconds of pain, his leg felt normal. "Thanks, I think that I will go do some training, keep in shape." Derek said as he put his vest back on. He walked out the door and left Rainbow and Twilight in the library.

"Well, I think I'll go prank him now." Rainbow said.

"Why would you do that?" Twilight asked.

"Cause he's new." Rainbow Dash said as she flew away.


	2. Looking for work

**HELLO EVERYONE! I GOT REALLY POSITIVE REVEIWS FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER, SO HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE! ALSO, I INCLUDED PART OF MY PERSONAL STORY TO DEREK'S STORY, CAUSE MY COLLEGE WAS COOL ENOUGH TO SCREW ME OVER. I PLAN ON HAVING A CHAPTER OUT EVERY OTHER DAY AT LEAST, SO KEEP CHECKING IN TO READ!**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

Derek decided to run along the tree line. He started stretching and set off, not knowing he was being watched. He ran about a mile when he saw a shadow zoom by.

'_Cue Rainbow Dash and a prank.'_ He thought to himself. He stopped suddenly. He acted as if he had no idea what was going on. It was then when Rainbow decided to pounce out of a cloud onto Derek. She was determined to at least tackle him to the ground, but her prank was going to be picking him up and dropping him in the river. She quietly took off and sped toward Derek. She slammed into Derek, but didn't take into consideration that he was fuckin built. She bounced off his chest and landed on her back.

"Oh geez, did the wind pick up for a second there? Oh hey Rainbow Dash!" Derek said sarcastically.

"Har har." Rainbow said. Derek held out his hand to help her up. "Man, you're really solid." she said as she grabbed his hand.

"That's what happens when you train like I do." Derek said with a stupid grin on his face. "That was a good try, but next time, watch where you cast your shadow." Derek said as he took his vest off.

"You know, for a warrior from a different world, you sure don't act too serious at times." Rainbow Dash.

"Well, the only reasons I actually joined the army was because one, my college completely dropped the degree I was studying for, and two because my entire family was killed in a plane crash. I had nothing left, so I decided fuck it, I'll join the army and fuck shit up." Derek said. "And ever since all that happened, I've never really had any time to not be a serious killing machine. I'm actually famous for being the most ruthless captain around."

"Oh, so you're just serious cause of all your losses?" She asked.

"Yeah, but here, it's so hard to be serious here. Usually I probably wouldn't even be talking; I'd just stand here and wait till you left. That's what I was like back on Earth." He said as he set his vest on a rock and eyed up the river.

"What are you doing now?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched.

"I think I'm gonna go for a swim." Derek said as he pointed to the river. He took his shirt off and walked up a hill. He got to the edge of a small cliff and jumped into the river. He resurfaced next to Dash. "Come on in!" he said as he splashed water at her.

"Uh, swimming isn't really my thing." she said as she took a step back.

"Oh really?" Derek said with a mischievous grin on his face. He quickly reached out and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the legs and pulled her in.

"Ah! Why would you do that?" she said as she coughed and struggled to stay above water.

"Cause it's no fun to swim alone." Derek said.

"Well I don't really know how to swim that good." Rainbow said as she coughed and splashed around.

"Here, go like this." Derek said as he showed her how to stay afloat.

"Augh! It's not working!" she said as she began to sink.

"Whoa! I got ya." Derek said as he grabbed Rainbow to keep her above water. "Follow my motions, like this." Derek said as he showed her how to stay up.

"Okay, like this?" she said as she imitated Derek's movement.

"Exactly. Now you can swim" he said as he swam circles around her. They swam around in the river for about a half hour before Derek decided to get out.

"I think that's enough for now." Derek said as he walked onto the shoreline.

"Same here." Rainbow Dash said as she got out. As Derek dried off, Rainbow Dash proceeded to sneak around him. She quietly walked behind him, then pushed him as hard as she could. Derek wasn't ready for the shove, and fell into the water.

"Oh look, you're all wet. How did that happen?" Rainbow Dash said in a playful voice.

"Well you see it's a thing called gravity." Derek said back.

"Pfft, you always have something to say back, don't you. " Rainbow Dash said as she dried off in the sun.

"Most of the time." Derek said as he put his shirt back on. "Hey, do you know where I could find work? I only have one MRE left, and I don't want to be that guy who has friends pay." Derek asked as he picked his vest up.

"You could go to Sweet Apple Acres and see if Applejack needs any help." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Good idea. I think I'll do that." Derek said as he started walking away. "Oh, by the way," he said as stopped, "I'll be ready next time you try to prank me." he said in a playful voice.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Derek had finally made his way to Applejacks farm. He walked up to the barn and found Applejack inside.

"Well howdy Derek! What brings you to the farm?" she said.

"Just looking for some work, make myself useful while I'm here." Derek said as he looked around the barn.

"Well you're in luck, we have a big harvest and we need all the help we can get." Applejack said as she prepared apple wagons. "Come with me, I'll show ya how to applebuck."

"Yea…. Applebuck."

Derek followed Applejack to the first apple tree.

"When you applebuck, you gotta put all your power into your legs, like so." she said as she kicked the tree, causing apples to fall into the wagons.

"Okay, I'll try it." Derek said. He stepped up to the tree, and kick with all his might. Several apples fell, but most landed on him. "Oh Jesus.. God damn!..." he said as the apples bounced off his head.

"Haha that was good, but you gotta watch where the apples are, so you don't get pummeled." Applejack said as she helped pick up apples.

"Okay, I think I got this now." Derek said as he kicked again, successfully dropping apples not on his head.

"Okay sugarcube, I'll be back in a bit to check your progress." Applejack said as she walked off.

Derek continued to kick trees like a pro, and an hour later, Rainbow Dash showed up.

"DEREK!" she yelled behind him.

"Holy fucking!… You scared me Dash!" Derek said as he kicked another tree. "So what're you doing here?" he asked as he worked.

"I'm extremely bored, so I came to bother you." she said as she tossed an apple at Derek.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little bored also. You got any ideas how to not be bored out of our minds?" Derek asked as he wiped his forehead.

"Not really." Rainbow Dash said.

"I think I'll just find different ways to get the apples down." said Derek as he took a few steps away from the tree.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked. Just then, Derek sprinted up to the tree.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" he screamed as he drop-kicked the tree. All of the apples fell at once, and Rainbow Dash collapsed and almost died laughing.

"Well that certainly made the boredom disappear!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you enjoy me making a fool out of myself." Derek said as he got up.

"Do something else now!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, something funny." she said back.

"Well, I do have to take these carts back….." he said as he eyed up the hill they were on. Derek took one of the full carts and started to walk down the hill, then jumped on as it gained speed. He rolled down the hill at high speed until one of the wagons wheels caught a rock, sending him and the majority of the apples through the air. "Good thing I have wings!" Derek shouted jokingly as he few through the air and into a tool shed, causing a loud crash.

"Bahahahaha!" Rainbow Dash laughed as she once again collapsed onto the ground. Derek emerged from the shed with a bucked over his head, and a medium sized cut on his arm. "Oh God are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yea, I'm fine, but that's enough jerking off for now, I have to take the rest of the carts down normal." he said as he got the bucket off his head. He finished carrying all the carts down the hill, then took a break.

"DERRRRREK!" another voice screamed. It was Pinkie Pie. "Derek! I'm throwing you a party TONIGHT!" she yelled.

"Um, ok?" Derek said as he ate an apple.

"It starts at 9:30, promise you'll be there?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure, I'll be there." Derek said as he stood up.

"GREAT!" Pinkie said as she hopped away.

"You going?" Derek said as he turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Yea, I'll be there. But you better show up, or you'll hurt Pinkie's feelings and I'll have to hurt you." Rainbow said as she prepared to leave.

"Yeah ok.." Derek said sarcastically. "I'll see ya at the party, Dash!" Derek yelled as he started to run to the barn.

A FEW HOURS LATER….*dot*

"Damn damn damn!" Derek said to himself as he sprinted to the party, which was at the Sugarcube Corner. He was already five minutes late, but he was determined to make it there as quickly as possible. As he made his way into town, he noticed a dull orange glow where the party was, but there was something wrong. The glow was fading and growing.

'Weird, I wonder what kind of crazy lights Pinkie has out' Derek thought to himself. Then, he saw smoke.

"SHIT!" he screamed as he sprinted even faster toward the party. He rounded a corner, and his worst fear was realized. The Sugarcube Corner was on fire.

**OH SHIT! SOMEONE DONE GONE N' RUINED TEH PARTY. FOR THOSE OF YOU OUT THERE WONDERING, DEREK WILL LIGHTEN UP FOR AWHILE, BUT SHIT WILL DEFINATLEY HIT THE FAN SOON, TRUST ME.**

_**Quote of the day: "What're you doing you dumb fucking dumbfuck?" - My Drill Sergeant to another guy.**_


	3. Flames of Despair

**MORE GOOD REVIEWS, I THINK I'LL KEEP THE STORY GOING FOR A WHILE! HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER, FOURTH COMING SOONER THAN YOU THINK!**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

Derek raced up to the front door, which was engulfed in flames and belching out smoke. He looked around to see if everyone was safe. He saw Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity.

'_Fuck! Three missing!' _Derek said in his head.

"Twilight! What happened?" Derek yelled over the sound of panicking ponies.

"I don't know, the kitchen started on fire and we ran out, but Fluttershy, Spike, and Rainbow Dash are still inside!" Twilight said in a scared voice. Derek calmly looked at the burning house, then, with a serious face, looked Twilight in the eyes.

"I'm going in after them. Get everyone out of here, I'll see you guys in a few seconds." Derek said.

"No! It's too dangerous! Wait for the fire department!" Twilight yelled, but Derek had already made his way to the front door. He leaped over the flames, and then made his way to the middle of the house.

"Fluttershy! Spike! Rainbow Dash!" he yelled over the roar of the flames . He listened for a second, then heard a faint scream come from upstairs. He bounded up the charred stairs, taking note of the weakest parts. He finally made it upstairs, and found the three huddled in a corner, surrounded by burning wood.

"HELP US!" Fluttershy screamed as loud as Derek had ever heard.

"I'm gonna get you guys outta here!" Derek yelled. He walked up to a burning fallen support and, despite the pain, lifted the charred lumber out of the way. "Ok, go!" he yelled as he cringed in pain from his burns. Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash bolted out of the corner and headed to the stairs. Just as it looked like they were safe, more flaming supports collapsed onto the stairs. Fluttershy and Spike made it, but Rainbow Dash was pinned under a beam.

"Ah! Help!" she cried.

"I gotcha!" Derek yelled as he started lifting. He managed to lift the beam high enough for Dash to escape, but just as he put the beam down, more burning junk fell onto the stairs, blocking him.

"Derek! I'll help!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"No! Get out before it's too late!" Derek screamed.

"I can't leave a friend behind!" she shouted back.

"Rainbow!" Derek yelled, "I'm a soldier, I'll be fine." He said in a calm voice. With that, Rainbow Dash reluctantly ran out of the house, with Derek stuck inside.

"Rainbow, where's Derek?" Twilight asked.

"He's stuck inside, he wouldn't let me go after him!" Rainbow said. All the ponies turned to the Sugarcube Corner, waiting for Derek to emerge, but alas, he didn't.

INSIDE THE SUGARCUBE CORNER…

Derek paced around the room as shit rapidly started to hit the fan.

'_Think, Derek, think! If you don't get out soon you're fucked!' _He thought to himself. He looked around, then remembered the tower the Sugarcube had. He raced to where the spiral staircase was, and climbed as fast as he could he made it to the top, and started waving to catch someone's attention. Just as Twilight and the rest saw him, a large explosion erupted from the kitchen, sending a fireball upwards, and launching Derek off the tower.

"Oh my God!" all the ponies screamed at once. They raced over to Derek, who's clothes were on fire. They hastily put the flames out, and just then a couple EMT's appeared. They forced the ponies back away from Derek, who was lying lifeless on the ground. They picked him up and placed him on a gurney, and took him away.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER….

The ponies arrived at the hospital just as the doctors stabilized Derek.

"He's very lucky to be alive, he suffered severe burns on his hands, arms, and legs. You can see him in a bit" said a doctor.

"I can't believe he did that!" Twilight said.

"Well, he s-saved our lives." Fluttershy said quietly.

"I think it was rather noble of him to risk his life like that" Rarity said.

"Yeah, he didn't hesitate to jump in and save y'all." Applejack said.

"Everyone, he's ready to see you." said a nurse. They all entered at once, and saw Derek hooked up to several IV's and had an oxygen mask.

"How you doing?" Twilight asked calmly.

*Cough*"I've been worse." Derek said with a smirk, then cringed in pain.

"You really saved us back there." Spike said.

"Yeah, you're a hero." Fluttershy said as she inspected Derek's burns.

"Alright folks, it's time for Derek to sleep." said a doctor.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow, Derek." said Twilight as they exited the room. The doctor put a sedative in Derek's IV, and walked out. Right as he walked away, Rainbow Dash appeared in the doorway.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked in an angry tone.

"I'm a soldier, it's my job to protect, and without taking my own life into consideration I may save others." he said as he started to feel the effect's of the sedative.

"You could have died, what would we do if you wouldn't have lived?" she asked in an increasingly shaky voice. Derek realized she was on the verge of crying. "Why wouldn't you let me help?" she asked as a tear ran down her cheek. Derek motioned for her to come closer, so she walked up and leaned down to his face.

"Because that would endanger you, and I would never do that to you." he whispered as he wiped her tears away, then drifted off. Rainbow Dash stared at Derek for a while after he passed out, then, she slowly bent down and kissed him on the cheek and left.

OH SNAP IT DEREK'S DREAM…..

Derek awoke in a pitch black void. He looked around, wondering what the hell just happened. Suddenly, an image appeared, like a vision. It was his last day of college, when the Dean announced that they were all fucked. Derek forced the image out of his head, only to have another invade.

This one was of his parents leaving, and then he was over their graves.

"What the fuck is this?" Derek yelled as he tried to evade the visions.

Another vision came to him, this one being him in basic training. He saw all of his friends and could hear his Drill Sergeant doing the Hail Infantry cadence.

_**Up in the morning, outta the rack**_

_**Greeted at dawn with an early attack**_

_**First Sergeant rushes me off to chow**_

_**But I don't need it anyhow**_

_**Hail O' Hail O' Infantry**_

_**Queen of battle follow me**_

_**An airborne ranger's life for me**_

_**O' nothing in this world is free**_

_**From a big bird in the sky**_

_**All will jump and some will die**_

_**Off to battle we will go**_

_**To live or die, hell I don't know**_

_**Hail O' Hail O' Infantry**_

_**Queen of battle follow me**_

_**An airborne ranger's life for me**_

_**O' nothing in this world is free**_

_**Early at night its drizzilin' rain**_

_**I am hit and feel no pain**_

_**But in my heart I have no fear**_

_**Because my ranger God is here**_

_**Hail O' Hail O' Infantry**_

_**Queen of battle follow me**_

_**An airborne ranger's life for me**_

_**O' nothing in this world is free**_

_**The mortars and artillery**_

_**The screaming bursts around me**_

_**Jagged shrapnel on the fly**_

_**Kills my buddy, makes me cry**_

_**Hail O' Hail O' Infantry**_

_**Queen of battle follow me**_

_**An airborne ranger's life for me**_

_**O' nothing in this world is free**_

_**One, Two, Three, Your Left**_

_**Hooah**_

_**One, Two, Three, Four**_

After the cadence it went black. Another vision appeared, showing his first couple tours in Afghanistan, and then the moment when he arrived in Equestria. He saw images of everyone, then himself. He saw a vision of some kind of monster thing, then of a temple. He saw a vision of Ponyville how it is, and then in an instant everything turned to ruins, burning, destroyed ruins.

"No, it can't and won't happen!" Derek said angrily as he felt worried for the new world he was in. He saw a vision of the mane 6 again, but they seemed to all disappear and grave stones appeared for each of them.

"Fuck if I'll let that happen!" Derek said as he tried to fight off the visions. He then heard a loud voice.

"_**DON'T RESIST, IT IS YOUR DESTINY." **_The voice said. Derek then felt a sharp pain in his head and chest, and the visions stopped.

Derek looked around the dark void, and decided it was time to protect Equestria from whatever the hell he just saw.

…

Back at the ruins of the Sugarcube, Twilight Pinkie Pie and Applejack were investigating the fire.

"So, the fire apparently started in here. Pinkie Pie, did you have the oven on or anything like that?" Twilight asked as she looked through the rubble.

"No, all the party food was made and set out, nothing here was on." Pinkie Pie said as she stared at the remains of the party she set up.

"Well that's strange, how n' tarnation could a fire start without cause?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"I don't know, but I think someone planned this." she said. The three of them walked away from the still smoking ruins of the Sugarcube Corner.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL PLACE THING…..

"Derek, it looks like you'll be ready to leave soon. Your burns are healing remarkably fast, do your people always heal like that?" asked a doctor.

"No, usually injuries like these would take much longer, and would at least leave scars. I don't know how I'm healing this fast, but I sure am happy that it's happening." Derek said as he stretched his arms. He had been in the hospital for about two weeks, with 3rd and 2nd degree burns all over his body.

"Well, by the looks of it you should be ready to go by tomorrow." the doctor said as he put away the medical records. Right as the doctor exited the room, Rarity and Twilight entered.

"Rarity! Twilight! Good to see you!" Derek said with a smile as he sat up.

"Hello Derek! We just stopped by to congratulate you on your fast recovery." Twilight said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Rarity made you some new clothes, since your old ones got destroyed in the fire."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that, Rarity." Derek said as he inspected the new threads.

"Darling, it was the least I could do for saving our friends from that awful fire." Rarity said with a blush.

"So how is everyone? I haven't seen you guys since the night of the fire." Derek said as he folded up his new clothes.

"Well, we've all been so busy investigating the fire and planning Pinkie's new Sugarcube, we haven't had any free time." Twilight said.

"Oh, that's ok. I just hope it wasn't too hard on you guys, seeing me hurt so badly n' all."

"Well…" Twilight said.

"Well what?"

"Well, Fluttershy and Spike are fine, but Rainbow Dash hasn't been around lately." Twilight said with a concerned face.

"She was really traumatized by the whole thing, how you moved burning timbers with your bare hands.."

"And how you were so willing to endanger yourself just to make sure she was safe." Twilight added.

"Well, that's how I was trained. I'd endanger myself anytime to save friends." Derek replied.

"It's not just that, she said you refused to let her try and help you." Twilight said as she sat down.

"Well, I knew she wouldn't have been able to lift any of the burning wood, and if I hadn't made her leave, we would probably both be dead." Derek said as he sat up higher.

"Well, she hasn't come down from her cloud for a long time." Rarity said as she checked her mane.

"So… she's really that bent out of shape about the whole thing, huh?" Derek said as he put his new shirt on.

"Yea, she was really afraid for your life." Twilight said as she turned to look at Rarity, who was still messing with her mane.

"Well, can't let that slide." Derek said as he ripped the remaining IV's out of his arm and wrists. "Guess I'll just have to talk her down from her cloud." Derek said as he stood up, looking stronger than ever.

"Wait! You can't leave until tomorrow!" Twilight said as she followed Derek.

"I'm healed enough." he said as he walked out.

"Wait! You have to stay here!" said a doctor, who stepped in front of Derek to block him. Derek calmly picked the doctor up and set him aside, then walked out the front door.

"Wow, I guess he really is strong." Rarity said as she still continued to do her mane.

Derek walked at a steady pace through town, and he eventually noticed that every pony in town was staring at his as he walked.

'_Geez, I must be really popular in Ponyville now'_ he said as he changed to a fast jog. Eventually he arrived at Rainbow Dash's home in the sky.

"Aye, Rainbow Dash!" he yelled. There was no reply. "Ahem, I said, RAINBOW DASH!" he yelled, but it wasn't just a yell, it was a thundering roar of a yell.

'_What….. the fuck was that?' _he thought to himself. His mysterious healing power must have given him the ability to amplify his voice.

"What." he heard Rainbow Dash say from a window on the top of her house.

"I need to talk to you." he said. His vision was apparently better too, as he could so Rainbow Dash roll her eyes as she exited her house. She swooped down right in front of Derek, and glared at him angrily.

"Why so angry looking?" he asked.

"Well, it might be because you hurt yourself getting us out of the fire, or the fact that you almost killed yourself by not letting me help you." she said as she turned her head away from him.

"Look, I know you're upset because of what I did, but you have to understand, I was trained to put myself in harm's way, and I knew that house wasn't holding out much longer. I couldn't even begin to think about allowing harm to come to you or any of the others. If you wouldn't have left like I told you to, you would be dead, and if I ended up surviving somehow, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that I let one of my friends get hurt . That would've killed me inside." Derek said. Rainbow Dash stood there silently for a moment, still looking the other way. "Look, you can hate me all you want, but just the fact that you got out in time allows me to continue living. " he said. Rainbow Dash still didn't reply. "Ok, well, I guess I'll be going…." Derek said as he turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash grabbing his hand.

"You did all that for me and the others. You put your own life on the line for ponies that you've barley known a week…" she said in a quivering voice, "…. I can't thank you enough." she said as she turned Derek around. She was crying.

'_FUCK! I made her cry. Great job dumbass!' _Derek thought to himself. Before he was able to say anything, Rainbow Dash hugged him. She held him tight, and he could feel a tear drop from her face onto his neck. He was stunned. Somepony he thought was pissed was hugging him. Derek brought his arms up and hugged her back.

"No matter what, I'll always be here to protect you guys." he said. He was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek, not knowing that she'd done it before, in the hospital. She broke the hug and turned away. He could tell she was blushing.

"Pfft, you're blushing!" Derek said jokingly.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash replied, back to normal. "Don't make fun of me!" she said.

"…pfft…." Derek laughed.

"Stop it!" she warned.

"…..ha…" he joked.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" she said as she pounced toward him. Derek had barely jumped out of the way, and then he bolted back toward town, with Rainbow Dash in pursuit.

**OK, THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY BE SHITTING YOUR PANTS, GO CHANGE. YES, DEREK WILL BE NOT AS SERIOUS FOR A SHORT TIME, BUT SHIT WILL BE HITTING THE INDUSTRIAL SIZED FAN QUITE SOON, SO JUST SLOW YOUR ROLL. ARMY RANGERS AREN'T ALWAYS RUTHLESS KILLING MACHINES, I KNOW A FEW AND I'M BECOMING ONE.**

**OH AND NOT A BAD BONDING MOMENT BETWEEN DEREK AND DASH, IT WAS MY FIRST ACTUAL ROMANCE SCENE EVER. A+ FOR ME?**

_**Quote of the day: "Excuse me while I beat the shit outta your wife." – My friend as he murders my wife on Skyrim.**_


	4. A Noble's Love

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE *MEH*. KEEP READING, AND IN A CHAPTER OR TWO DEREK WILL START DOING SOME STRAIGHT UP DRAGONBALL-Z SHIT. IT'LL BE AWESOME.**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

_**(Again)**_

Back in town, Twilight was inspecting the Sugarcube Corner again. She was using a new spell she learned, one that showed the truth of a past event.

"Hmm, so Pinkie finished baking, now the party starts. I don't see how the kitchen… wait…. No! Not…. him!" she screamed as she stopped the spell. "I better tell the Princess!" she said, then she ran away.

NEAR THE EDGE OF THE WOODS…

"I still have to get you for making fun of me!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she chased Derek. He had been running all week from Dash's attempts at payback. He noticed that he could run faster for a longer period of time. He learned the other day that he could jump to incredible heights, and he was stronger than ever. He hadn't used his loud voice since that time at Rainbow Dash's house, and he had no idea how to do it again.

"How long are you gonna chase me?" he shouted.

"As long as it takes to catch you" Dash replied.

"Oh, ok then," Derek said as he stopped suddenly, causing Rainbow Dash to crash into him. They rolled down a hill and Rainbow Dash ended up on top of Derek.

"I guess you caught me!" Derek said.

"You did that on purpose!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Well I had to stop sometime." he replied.

*long silence*

"Soooo, uh, can I get up?" Derek asked.

"Oh, ha, yea." Rainbow Dash said as she turned a shade of red. She got off Derek, allowing him to stand up.

*another long silence*

"Tag you're it!" Derek said as he touched Rainbow Dash and sprinted away.

"Oh no you don't!" she said as she took off again.

IN THE LIBRARY….

Twilight was busy writing a frantic note to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_ It has come to my attention that the evil Discord may have somehow found a way around the Elements spell. I have investigated the fire at Sugarcube Corner, and I was shown a vision of Discords magic starting a fire. Thanks to our mysterious new friend, nobody was hurt, but I fear that Discord, if left unchecked, may cause widespread mayhem before his physical being actually escapes his tomb of stone. _

_ ~Twilight Sparkle_

BACK IN PONYVILLE….

"Hahaha its funny cause you can't catch me" taunted Derek.

"You won't be saying that when I finally do!" Rainbow Dash warned.

"What're you gonna do? Give me another peck on the cheek? I'm shitting my pants." Derek joked as he rounded a corner, only to be cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"Who knows, it just might come to that." she said in an almost seductive tone.

"Well damn." Derek said stunned. Rainbow Dash used that one extra second and jumped toward Derek, who quickly stepped out of the way.

"Geez your fast!" Rainbow Dash said as she picked herself off the ground.

"Ya, it's one of my many talents." Derek said as he imitated the pose Dash does.

"Ohh now you're in for it!" she said with a smile.

BACK IN THE LIBRARY….

"Spike! Did you puke up a letter from the Princess yet?" Twilight asked as she paced around the library.

"Yea, it just came in." Spike said as the handed Twilight the letter.

Twilight began reading the letter, then with a look of urgency, she grabbed some supplies and went looking for Derek.

"Ok, I think I'm done for now." said Derek, who had stopped to catch his breath. He could tell he was running faster than normal, and he was amazed how it took him 12 miles to finally need to stop. Just as he and Rainbow Dash stopped to chill, Twilight came running up.

"Derek! We need to go to Canterlot right away!" she said in a hurried voice.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"The Princess wants to meet you." Twilight said as she tried to push Derek.

"Fine." Derek said as he started walking with Twilight. Rainbow Dash waved and flew off, and Derek wondered what the Princess wanted with him.

They walked all the way to Canterlot, which took almost the entire day. When they arrived at the gates, several guards focus on the duo as they slowly entered.

"Why is security so beefed up?" Derek asked in a whisper.

"I'll tell you in a bit." Twilight said as she led him over to the main conference room. They entered, and Princess Celestia appeared. Twilight bowed, and Derek stood at attention and saluted. The Princess looked at Derek with a puzzled face.

"Uh, if I may, this is a salute. People from my world use it like ponies bow." He explained quickly.

"Derek of Earth, I have asked Twilight Sparkle to bring you here. We have much to discuss, and not much time to do so." the Princess said. She signaled that she wanted them to follow her, so they did.

"What seems to be the issue, Princess?" Derek asked.

"Discord." she said. The sound of Discord's name made Derek stop in his tracks. "He has somehow found a way to cause chaos, even when imprisoned in stone." the Princess said as she looked at the statue of the evil creature that was Discord.

"Well, why I am here, what do you need of me?" Derek asked.

"There are ancient writing that tell of humans coming to Equestria. The occurrence was rare and it was unknown how they would end up here. The last time there was a human, or should I say, 'human's' in Equestria, they helped defeat a great ancient evil, using their minds.

"What?" Derek said confused.

'_Maybe that's why I'm so powerful now, my mind makes it so.' _He thought to himself.

"You see, the human mind somehow reacts to this realm, and the effect of this reaction is the power to do whatever you want. The only thing is that it isn't as easy as it sounds. You must train you're mind. Once you have full control, you'll be able to do anything." the Princess said as she continued walking.

"So…. you want me to train my mind, then fight Discord?" Derek asked.

"No, I don't want you to do it, I need you to do it. You see, the last time there was a human here was several thousands of years ago. With his coming came war. He had chosen to join Discord. The human had very powerful mind powers, and created an army with just his thoughts. After he somehow fell, and Discord went into hiding, a prophecy was written.

'_By the next millennium, another human will appear for the first time a very long time. With him will come peace, but war soon after. He will rise up against the monsters of Discord's army, and free this realm of him forever! But be warned, if his mind falls prey to the beast, all of Equestria will fall, and there will be no survivors.' _read a stone in a glass case.

'_Ahh shit! This must be what my visions were about. God damnit. No rest for the wicked I suppose' _Derek thought as he remembered his acid trip of a sleep in the hospital.

"So, I have to train my mind? How do you know it's even me that the prophecy is talking about?" Derek asked.

"Twilight has told me of your act of selflessness in Ponyville, and you are exactly what the stone says, the first human in ages. Twilight will help you practice, since the powers of the human mind are like magic, but ten times as powerful." the Princess said. With that, they were shown out of the castle.

"Well, looks like we're study buddies!" Twilight said with a grin. Derek just stared into space.

"You know, it's weird. Even in the world I come from, I was at war, not only physically, but mentally. Now I come here and I have to fight more." Derek said as he thought about the prophecy.

"Don't worry Derek, once we get your mind to cooperate, you'll be the most powerful being in Equestria, and Discord should be easy to defeat." Twilight said.

"I suppose. The only thing that bothers me is how the Princess mentioned that Discord had an army at his disposal. I'm just one guy, and I'd hate to see war destroy this place." Derek said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry. Just promise me you won't join Discord. I'd like to be alive for a while longer." Twilight joked.

"Oh don't worry, he's not going to change me." Derek assured her. They arrived back in Ponyville the next morning. Derek went to train by himself in the woods. He knew that's what his new strength was, and how he healed so quickly. He stood in the middle of the forest and focused on an old dead tree. He stared at it for a few seconds, then it started to bend, and eventually broke.

"That wasn't so hard. Let's try something else." he said to himself. He thought about using his mind to allow him to fly, so he concentrated on that for about an hour. Eventually, he got himself to hover three feet off the ground.

"Yeuh!" he cheered as he started to slowly get higher and higher. Eventually he came back down, and decided to go to the library to see if Twilight had any books on the ancient human powers.

He entered the library and shouted, "Twilight, you here?"

"Yeah, what do you need, Derek?" she asked politely.

"Do you have any books on the ancient humans?" he asked.

"Yea, I have a couple. Here take them." she said as she handed him the books.

"Thanks Twi, I'm going to go study now." Derek said as he left. He walked to the park and sat on a bench and proceeded to read the books he had gotten from Twilight.

"Hmm, it mentions another book, and there's an old map here." Derek said as he thought for a minute. He decided to go look for the mysterious other book, and started for the woods. He walked for a while, and came across a strange pillar looking thing.

"What a stupid place to put a book." he said as he inspected the pillar. He realized that there wasn't a book anywhere. He studied it harder. On the side of the pillar he saw two human hand prints. He placed his hands on them, and suddenly heard a loud grinding noise. The pillar began to sink, but there was a smaller pillar looking thing in the middle that stayed as the bigger part sank into the ground. When it was all the way down, a door opened, revealing the lost 'Book of Equestrian Humanity'. He picked it up and started reading.

'_In the years before Discord, humans were not as rare as they are now. In those years, it was quite common to see humans roaming around. It wasn't until Discord made himself known for the first time that humans became rare. The reason for this was Discord's worry. A select few humans would train with pony masters of flight, fight, and magic. They would train their minds and become mighty warriors that kept peace, and Discord realized that the humans were too great of a threat, and could not be left alone. He used his magic and control over chaos to destroy the Gates of Two Worlds. After the gates were destroyed, all other portals either shut down or were scattered by Discords magic. The human warriors, known as The Nobles of Equestria, decided to fight back. They waged a mighty war with Discord, but he had a Noble of his own, a traitor named Delvinious Masterious. He used his mind powers to create an army of chaos soldiers, and the Nobles were badly outnumbered. They decided to sacrifice themselves to save Equestria. They lured Delvinious to their temple in the far western mountains, and the Noble Masters overpowered him and used their own magic to seal him away forever, using their bodies as a magic barrier that can never be broken, not even by Discord himself. After the Noble Masters sacrificed themselves, the few remaining Nobles and Noble Knights went into hiding. Many lived in seclusion, but some settled down and started families. _

_ Be warned! If the reader of this book seeks the wisdom of the Nobles, they will be disappointed. The Nobles sealed their spirits away in the mountains, and will only commune with the Savior of Equestria, when he comes to fulfill the prophecy, and become Champion of Equestria. _

"God damnit now I have to climb mountains." Derek said. He thought about flying, but he wasn't ready yet.

He went back to town and started packing supplies, when Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack entered.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked as Derek got ready to leave.

"I found the lost Book of Equestrian Humanity, and I need to go to a temple in the mountains. There is something there that will help me, I can feel it." Derek said as he started to walk toward the door.

"W-why would you want to go into the m-mountains by yourself?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Because only I can find the secrets of that temple." Derek answered.

"Well, best of luck to ya, sugarcube." Applejack said as Derek left.

"I'll go spread the word." Twilight said. They all nodded in approval.

Derek wandered off into the forest, following the directions in the ancient book. He as he disappeared into the woods, word was just getting out around Ponyville.

"Did you hear? Derek, the human, is preparing to fulfill the prophecy!" ponies would say to each other. Everypony in town knew about it, except one, who was sleeping in the clouds…..

Derek walked for days. He finally came to the mountain range the book described, only to find out the temple was on the other side of the mountain, outside the Kingdom of Equestria. He found a large ancient looking set of stone steps that went all the way to the top of the mountain. "God damnit." he mumbled as he started climbing.

BACK IN PONYVILLE…..

Rainbow Dash had woken up from one of her naps and yawned.

"Man, I'm bored!" she said to herself. "Maybe I'll go bother Derek. Haven't seen him for a few days." she said as she stretched her wings. She flew down to the market, where Derek often helped Applejack sell apples.

"Hey Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said as she waved. "Seen Derek lately?"

"No, I thought you knew about what happened." Applejack said with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked as she started to feel worried.

"Well, you know that old prophecy that we all thought was just a ghost story?"

"Yeah."

"Well, turns out that it's not just a story. Derek found an old book, and decided that it was time to go find that human temple." Applejack said as she re-arranged some apples.

"Wait, so the story of the Nobles is true, and Derek is the chosen one that the story tells about? Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yup, he up n' went into the woods to find it." Applejack said.

"Oh, ok." Rainbow Dash said as she started to fly away. Somehow she couldn't help but feel worried about Derek.

BACK IN THE MOUTAINS…

Derek finally made it to the top of the mountain, after thousands of stairs. His legs strangely weren't sore at all from the climb. He looked down the other side of the mountain and saw the temple. It was huge. It had several towers, and almost looked like a castle, but was overgrown with plants. He made his way down another thousand steps, and approached the center of the courtyard.

"_**AHH, FINALLY. AFTER EONS OF WAITING, THE CHOSEN ONE HAS ARRIVED."**_ said a loud, ghostly voice.

"Are you, a Noble?" Derek asked as he looked around warily.

"_**INDEED I AM, BUT I AM NOT JUST ANY NOBLE, I AM THE NOBLE GRAND MASTER, NICHOLAS. I HAVE MADE IT MY ETERNAL DUTY TO WATCH OVER THOS TEMPLE, AND WAIT FOR THE CHOSEN ONE TO ARRIVE." **_said the voice.

"Well, what do I do now that I'm here?" Derek asked as he looked at the statues of human warriors.

"_**APPROCH THE WALL OF KNOWLEDGE!" **_the voice commanded. Derek walked over to a huge wall covered in ancient writings and sculptures. The wall suddenly started to glow, and in an instant Derek was lifted off his feet and a bright light blinded him. The next thing he knew, he was in some sort of training robe, and felt a great power run through him. Then, a ghostly image appeared before him.

"_**NOW, YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN ALL THE SKILL AND KNOWLEDGE OF THE NOBLES. WE SHALL TRAIN TO HONE YOUR SKILLS IN FLIGHT, FIGHT, AND MAGIC."**_

"Ok, um, how long will it take?" Derek asked as he stood up from the kneeling position he was in.

"_**IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME, ABOUT TWO MONTHS BEFORE YOU ARE READY."**_

"Oh damn. Ok, let's get started." Derek said.

TO PONYVILLE AGAIN….

Twilight paced around the library. Derek hadn't come back, and she was worried.

"Spike, write a letter to Derek. I want to know where he is." she said.

Spike obeyed, and wrote a quick note. He used his magic fire to send it away.

"Now we wait." Twilight said, still worried.

TO THE RECONSTRUCTION OF SUGARCUBE CORNER

Pinkie Pie watched as her house was in the middle of being rebuilt.

"Oooh I'm soooo excited, I can't wait to have a new house party!" Pinkie said as she hopped at an impossible speed. Just then, Rainbow Dash passed by.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! You wanna come to my new house party?" Pinkie yelled.

"Uh, sure Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said as she continued walking by. Derek was gone for a long time, and she started to wonder if something happened. Just then, Applejack ran up.

"Twilight wants everypony to go to the library now!" she said.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Derek." Applejack said as she ran off to tell the others.

Rainbow Dash hurried to the library, worried about what she was about to hear. She arrived just as the others did, and they all entered the library.

"As you all know, Derek has been confirmed as the chosen one. He left days ago in search of the ancient human temple of the Nobles. He found it." Twilight said. "He said he has training to do, but he will be right back here as soon as he's done."

"How long with that take" Applejack asked.

"About two months." Twilight said as she checked the calendar.

Rainbow Dash's heart sunk. She always had the most fun with Derek, and loved his sarcastic and joking attitude, even though she couldn't understand how he could look so serious and controlled all the time. He always loved to goof around and just do stupid things. But now he was gone for two months. Two months of doing nothing.

"Oh, oh!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "We should throw a welcome back party at my new place!"

"That sounds delightful, I'll make him some relaxation clothes, so he can take it easy after all that training." Rarity said.

"Agreed, and I'll bring some of my hard cider." Applejack said.

With that, the six of them exited the library.

TWO DAYS LATER…

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she sat on a cloud. Then, she got an idea. She rushed over to the library.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Yeah?" Twilight said as she appeared.

"Did Derek ever tell you what direction the temple is?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said it was west of here, in the mountains, why?"

"Just curious, bye!" Rainbow Dash said as she suddenly left. She flew as fast as she could to the west, looking for mountains. What took Derek days, took her an hour. She found the mountains, and with a stroke of luck also spotted the temple. She swooped in and took cover behind a rock. She cautiously looked at the temple and saw Derek in the courtyard training.

"What is he doing?' she said to herself as she watched him do some hand movements. Suddenly, he thrust his hands out and a large bolt of lightning shot out of his palms.

"Cool!"

Derek then kneeled down, and twenty enchanted practice mannequins appeared, all armed with swords. Five charged at Derek as he knelt on the ground, but right as they were about to slash him to bits, he quickly stood up and threw his arms straight out. There was a bright flash and a bang, which almost blinded Rainbow Dash, and then Derek was gone.

"How the?"

Derek re-appeared behind two mannequins and precisely place four rapid punches into both of them at the same time, causing them to fall. The others noticed his reappearance and attacked, but he was too quick. They tried over and over to slash him with their swords, but he would disappear and re-appear behind them in less than a second.

"That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Derek then started using acrobatics to battle the mannequins. He would do a backflip over one's head and snap its neck, the take out two others by throwing its body at them. One tried to swing its sword at him, but he dodged and quickly broke its arm, making it drop the sword. He then did a roundhouse kick to its chest. Twenty more mannequins appeared and started to attack.

"How is this training? This is actual fighting!" Rainbow Dash said in concern.

Derek quickly jumped, but it wasn't a normal jump. He bent down as if to jump, and then as he jumped he flew up in the air about 300 feet. He then went headfirst toward the ground, and hit the ground, making a small crater. The impact made a shockwave that threw all of the mannequins into the air, and off the mountain.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she jumped. She watched for another hour, then realized that it was late, so she decided to leave. She flew back to her house and fell asleep, dreaming of fighting mannequins alongside Derek…

It has been a long summer. Rainbow Dash never got the chance to go back to the mountains, so she was feeling really lonely. She did remember though, that Derek was coming back today! She couldn't wait for the party. She was going to enjoy hearing him joke around so much. That was her favorite thing about him.

He had this level of seriousness; you could see it in his eyes. He was ready for anything, like the fire that nearly killed him. But beneath the serious eyes and well behaved attitude was a real jokester. He loved to crack jokes and make things fun. It intrigued her how he could look so serious, so emotionless, then turn around and make everyone die laughing.

AT THE TEMPLE…

"_**DEREK YATES, I BESTOW UPON YOU THE TITLE OF NOBLE KNIGHT. YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR FRIENDS FOR NOW, BUT YOU MUST DEFEAT A DANGEROUS ENEMY AFTERWARDS. GOOD LUCK." **_

"Thank you Nicholas. I shall return to my friends for one night, then set off to destroy this new enemy." Derek said as he kneeled in the courtyard.

"_**I ALSO GRANT YOU YOUR NOBLE ARMOR. IT WILL LOOK HOWEVER YOU WISH IT TO, BUT IT WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU AGAINST EVEN THE GREATEST OF ATTACKS."**_

"I thank you again. I will be going now." Derek said as he stood up and suddenly shot straight up in the air. Yes he can fly now.

BACK IN TEH PONYVILLE…..

"Alright everyone! The plan is to not let Derek near the new Sugarcube Corner until 9:30. Vinyl, you got everything set up?" Twilight asked. Vinyl Scratch nodded to Twilight, "Alright, I found this in Derek's bag. It plays his music. Make it work." Twilight said as she handed Vinyl Derek's iPhone, and went off to further organize the party.

The time was about 9:00, and Rainbow Dash was getting worried. Derek hadn't arrived yet, and the party was about to start. Suddenly, she heard a sharp crack, and a loud bang that echoed like thunder. She looked up, only to see Derek flying at supersonic speed. He curved toward her, and landed just like he did when she watched him train, minus the shockwave and crater.

"Sup Dash." he said, doing an over the top joe cool pose.

"Ha, just arrived and already crackin jokes." she said. She was so happy to see him, and that fact that he was instantly funny relieved her of the lonely feeling she had. "We better go into town, everyone will want to see you. They are all busy putting furniture into Pinkie Pie's new house right now. Let's go stop by." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Ok, I'd like to see Pinkie's new place. Hopefully it doesn't randomly explode when I walk in." Derek joked. Rainbow Dash had to fight the urge to burst out laughing. They walked through town, and Rainbow Dash flooded Derek with questions.

"So what exactly did you learn to do besides flying?" she asked.

"Well, I learned to use the power of my mind to create anything I want, like this." Derek said as he materialized a flower in his hand, then put it in Rainbow Dash's mane. Rainbow Dash had to turn away so that Derek wouldn't see here normally cyan colored face go bright red.

"What else?" she pressed.

"I have the ability to do whatever I want basically. I could make something float like magic, I can fly, I can teleport, and I can temporarily freeze time." he said.

"Well I heard all that was to fight Discord." She said. Derek stopped walking for a second, looking over his shoulder into the distance.

"It is, but I fear I won' be able to stop him before he does some serious damage." He said as he looked back at Rainbow Dash with an emotionless expression.

"Well, as long as you stop him, and I don't think he could do much more than he did last time." She said.

'_Last time he didn't have an army either'_ Derek thought.

"Well, I have several tricks up my sleeve, like my magic Noble armor." Derek said.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she led him to the front door of the new Sugarcube Corner. She opened the door, and music instantly started playing.

"Wow a party! Thanks guys!" Derek said as he was greeted by his friends. He went around talking with different ponies, all of which had questions about the Nobles. He talked for about a half hour when Party Rock Anthem came on. All the ponies cheered to the party beat, and they flooded the dance floor. Derek sat back and drank some punch.

Eventually, Applejack forced him to go onto the dance floor, it was his party after all. He stepped into the middle of the crowd, when suddenly…

'_Every day I'm shufflin' _

And with that Derek started to shuffle, and then did a sick breakdance. After the song ended, he was trapped on the dance floor.

"Hey Twilight, you seen Derek?" Rainbow Dash said over the sound of the music.

"Yeah, I think he's still on the dance floor. You need to talk to him?" Twilight asked as she took a sip of punch.

"Er… yeah, I do." Rainbow said nervously. She walked around to the bar, where Pinkie was serving drinks.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, have you seen Derek?" Rainbow Dash asked as she scanned the dance floor.

"Yea I did! He was amazing at dancing! I wish I was that good, *gasp* MAYBE HE'LL GIVE ME LESSONS!" Pinkie ranted.

"Pinkie Pie, focus. I want to talk to him, do you know where he is on the dance floor? I can't see him because of all the lights." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why, do you like him?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently. All Rainbow Dash could do was look away and try to hide her face so Pinkie Pie wouldn't see her blush.

"*GASP*, you DO like him!" Pinkie said as she observed Rainbow Dash hiding her face.

"Just tell me where he is." Rainbow Dash said as she took a step away.

"I think he's somewhere in the middle." Pinkie Pie said as she served another drink.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said as she started making her way through the crowd.

MEANWHILE….

"Wellllll shit." Derek said as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Even though he was taller that everyone else, he still had trouble getting through. He thought about teleporting, but it was too crowded to do that.

He started making his way through the crowd when he bumped into somepony. His eyes strained as he tried to make out who it was. It turned out to be Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! What're you doing here alone?" Derek yelled over the music.

"I was bored so I came looking for you!" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"Well, since we're out here, you wanna dance some?" Derek asked. Rainbow Dash's heart almost stopped. She was completely unprepared for him to ask for a dance.

"Uh, sure." She said nervously. They danced a bit, but before long, a mysterious pink figure made its way to DJ Pon-3, and the fast upbeat song changed to a slow dance song.

'_Gah! I fucking hate it when that happens!' _Derek thought. He never liked slow dances; he was more of a freestyle guy.

'_Omygoshomygoshomygosh' _Rainbow Dash screamed in her head.

They looked awkwardly at each other for a second, but then Derek held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance, miss?"

Rainbow Dash almost passed out, but managed to stay conscious long enough to start dancing with Derek.

'_Omygosh I hope he doesn't notice me blushing!' _ Rainbow Dash thought.

'_She's so blushing right now.' _Derek knew.

They danced for a while before Rainbow Dash got the courage to rest her head on his shoulder. Derek noticed this, and began to think about how she always wanted to hang out, and how she thought he was hilarious.

'_I think she likes me.' _Derek thought to himself. _'I wonder how long that's been going on.'_

As the song progressed, Pinkie Pie watched with a huge grin on her face as the two danced. They continued to dance until the song was almost over, when Rainbow Dash decided to say something.

"You know, I really missed you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I was worried too. You left, and I didn't know. I thought something horrible might've happened to you." She said as she started to get more comfortable.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Derek said as he ran his fingers through her mane.

"It's ok, you're back now, and you have awesome powers." She said as her body relaxed.

"And I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what the danger may be." He said.

Rainbow Dash lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He could see how beautiful she looked when the lights flashed and reflected off her eyes.

"Promise me you'll never leave, never go back to where you came from." She said.

"I promise, as long as I live, that I will always be here to protect everyone, until my dying breath." Derek said.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash leaned in and softly kissed Derek. He couldn't believe what was happening. He stood there surprised for a second, but then he thought _'Fuck it'_. He started to kiss her back, and the two of them stood in the middle of the dance floor, kissing.

Pinkie Pie almost went critical mass with the sight. She started cheering and jumping around.

What was only about 5 seconds seemed like 30 years. Rainbow Dash broke the kiss, then rested her head on Derek's shoulder. After the song ended, they broke apart and walked back to the bar, by the others. Derek saw how Pinkie Pie had the largest grin on her face, and he knew she had something to do with the song.

"So, how was the dance?" Pinkie asked with a grin. Derek looked at her again and shook his head with a grin that said 'Really Pinkie, really?'

"T'was good. Let us drink and be merry!" Derek said loudly as the others giggled at his comment. They all got a drink of Applejack's special hard cider. They talked and drank for about three more hours before they decided to end the party.

"Bye everypony! Have a nice night!" Pinkie Pie shouted as the party goers started to leave.

"Aright everypony, I best be goin*hic*. Gotta do chores tomorrow." Applejack said as she stumbled away. Derek and Pinkie Pie were fine, but the others were completely smashed. Twilight was in the corner talking to a picture, Rarity was passed out on the table, and Fluttershy was strangely arm wrestling Rainbow Dash.

"Ok, ponies, time to go." Derek said as he forced them out the door.

"I think Twilight and Rarity should probably stay here." Pinkie said.

"Sure, I'll take these two home." Derek said as he watched Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trip over themselves as they walked out the door. He walked Flutteryshy home, making sure she got into her house, then turned to Rainbow Dash, who was barely able to stand.

"I'm guessing you're not able to fly." He said.

"N-no I'm g-good *hic*" She slurred as she tried to fly, only to fall over.

"Thought so. I'll fly you myself." Derek said as he picked her up. He lifted off, making sure to not go too fast. He eventually arrived at her house.

"Alright, can I trust you to stay here till you sober up?" Derek asked.

"Unm I wanna getta drink." She said as she tried to fly away.

"Whoa, whoa!" Derek said as he stopped her. "Looks like I'm gonna have to lock you in." He said as he dragged her into her house. He took her over to her bed and put the blanket over her. "Now stay there." He said as he walked over to the door, but before he could get there, he felt her take his hand,

"Derek, I scared." She said as she pulled him towards her bed. "Stay with m-me *hic*." She slurred.

"Oh no, not this time, Rainbow Dash." He said as he put her to bed. "I'll stay, but not in the bed." He said as she gave him a seductive look.

"Fine." She said as she started to drift off. Derek stood outside her bedroom all night, making sure she didn't wander off and get into trouble. Eventually, he fell asleep standing up.

**DAWWWWWW….. RAINBOW DASH LIKES DEREK. TOO BAD HE MURDERS HER IN HER SLEEP.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK! HOLY SHIT PEOPLE CALM DOWN! **

**BUT REALLY YEA AN ARMY RANGER AND RAINBOW DASH. OPPOSITES ATTRACT. WE'LL SEE HOW THIS ONE PLAYS OUT. **

**I HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS SO CHAPTERS WILL BE ROLLING OUT ALMOST EVERY DAY.**

**YAY!**

_**Quote of the day: "Fuckin shit tastes like shitty fuckin shit-fuck." – My friend from high school 3 years ago.**_


	5. Choas and Confessions

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I'VE BEEN BUSY MURDERING BABIES. LOL JK. HERE IT IS! DEREK'S FIRST BIG FIGHT, SHIT HAS STARTED HITTING THE FAN, AND DRAGONBALL-Z SHIT IS HAPPENIN ALL OVER! ENJOY, AND PLEASE DO REVIREW AND GIVE FEEDBACK. MORE FIGHTS/LESS FIGHTS? I WANNA KNOW THAT SHIT FROM YOU GUYS, THE READERS!**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

THE NEXT MCMORNING

Rainbow Dash woke up with a slight headache, and couldn't remember anything after what happened on the dance floor at the party. She rolled out of bed and walked out of her room, only to see Derek leaning up against the wall, sleeping.

'_Did he stay here all night?' _She wondered. She touched his arm and looked at him, thinking about what happened on the dance floor.

'_I hope it wasn't too sudden. Wait no, he kissed back!' _She thought as she watched him sleep. She lightly touched his arm again, and Derek's eyes shot open. He quickly jumped back, forgetting where he was.

"Easy there." Rainbow Dash giggled.

"Oh, right." Derek said with a chuckle as he remembered.

"Where you here all night?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, you were completely wasted, so I took you home. You absolutely refused to go to bed, so I stayed her to make sure you didn't wander off." He said as he stretched his neck.

"Wow, I didn't, you know, try anything, did I?" She asked sheepishly.

"Actually, you did. I tried to leave, but you stopped me and tried to get me to lie down with you." He said with a grin. Rainbow Dash turned the brightest shade of red that Derek had ever seen.

"I just put you back to bed and came out here." He reassured her.

"Well, at least you're honest." She said.

"I'd never take advantage of anyone." He said with a smile.

"Hey, how are up here anyway? You're not a Pegasus." She asked as she noticed how was indeed on a cloud.

"My mind allows it. Powers, remember?" He said as he started to float like a show off.

"Oh I see." He said as she walked to the door. "So how long before you go to battle whatever evil Nobles fight." She asked they walked outside.

"Umm, actually, in a little bit. Before I left training, I was informed of something I had to fight. Not sure what it is, but I'm going today." He said reluctantly. Rainbow Dash got a worried look on her face as she looked at Derek.

"I'm planning on leaving at noon, in an hour." He said as he descended to Ponyville with Rainbow Dash.

"Well, just make sure you don't go and get yourself hurt." She said.

"I promise you, I'll be fine." He said as he changed his armor from normal clothes to his choice look. It was his appearance in Halo: Reach . His helmet was the Mjolnir Mk. IV helmet with a gold visor, both security shoulders, including the Kukri knife, and the collar/breacher chest armor. His armor was mostly black, with the secondary color gold to make him look like a legitimate badass.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash said in awe as she saw his clothes change to armor in an instant. Derek took his helmet off and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Tell the others that I've gone. I should be back by tomorrow." He said. Rainbow Dash nodded, and Derek put his helmet back on. He walked a few steps away from her, and instantly entered supersonic flight, leaving Ponyville behind.

Rainbow Dash walked slowly into town, thinking about what Derek might be fighting. She thought about how it could be a giant monster, or an army of giant monsters. She was genuinely worried.

TO DEREK…

Derek screamed through the sky. He didn't know what his enemy was, just that it was a terrible danger to everyone. He started to notice some smoke in the distance, so he went to check it out. He made out a destroyed town, buildings in flames, craters all around, but no ponies.

"They must've evacuated." He said as he knelt down and studied a good amount of tracks that were fleeing into the forest. He knew there was nothing he could do here, so he decided to follow the tracks and make sure the villagers were safe.

"Damn!" He said as he saw a camp full of strange creatures. He noticed that they had cages filled with the villagers, so he swooped in to rescue them. He landed hard, right in full view of everyone.

"Get him!" one of the strange creatures hissed. They charged at him, and Derek instantly began to beat the living piss out of them. Every time he would finish off a creature, it would dissolve and cease to exist.

"Familiars!" He said to himself as he remembered the familiars from the Skyrim game.

'_Someone had to have made these, but where are they?' _ He thought as he finished off the last one. He freed the villagers, who thanked him and fled. He then flew upward, as high as he could go, and looked for any signs as to who, or what, may have done this. He was shocked at what he saw.

PONYVILLE…..

The day progressed like any other, aside from Derek leaving. Everypony went about their business as usual, until a loud explosion was heard. Everypony flooded to where the explosion was, only to find that an army of strange creatures were entering the town, followed by a larger creature.

The large creature had the same general body shape as Derek, except for longer arms with spikes jutting out of them. He had brightly colored body armor and a huge sword, and was about 2 feet taller than Derek was. It was like a Dragon/Human thing. The smaller creatures looked the same, but with different body armor and were about 6 inches shorter than Derek was.

"Attention citizens of this town!" thundered the large creature. "We are on a conquest of Equestria! If you wish to live, you will bow down to me!" yelled the creature.

"We'll never bow to you! We are loyal to the Princess!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"So be it! Familiars, pillage the town and kill everyone you see!" commanded the creature. The familiars started to destroy everything they saw. First the market, then some houses. Everypony ran for their lives, except for the Elements of Harmony. They fought back in vain. The familiars quickly overpowered them and took them to the leader.

"Ah, the one who defied me and doomed her home. I think I'll keep you as my prize." He said with an evil grin. "As for the others, kill them!" he shouted. The familiars dragged Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy away, and Rainbow Dash was put in a cage.

"You can't do this! Let them go!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she desperately tried to escape the cage.

"Ah, but I can! A new era of chaos is approaching." He said.

The familiars took the others and chained them up right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Begin the execution!" the leader boomed.

The familiars took the pony first in line, Fluttershy, and forced her to the ground. A slightly larger familiar approached with a huge axe, and raised it above Fluttershy's head.

"NO!" Rainbow Dash screamed. Just then, a loud boom thundered through the town, which was now dark from the smoke and from the creature's evil aura. Suddenly, a dark image bolted down and smashed into the ground right next to the familiar with the axe. It was Derek.

"Punk ass bitches!" He shouted as he super punched the familiar, launching it across town. He looked over to the 5 chained ponies, and raised his hand, making the chains disappear.

"Run!" He yelled as he charged into a large group of enemies. He proceeded to beat the shit out of every single one, using only his fists. Suddenly, more familiars appeared with some weird looking arm cannons. They began to fire at Derek, who just teleported behind them and materialized an M-240 SAW into his hands.

"Get some." He said in a sly voice as he mowed down several familiars.

"Who is this guy?" the leader of the familiars yelled. The leader then raised his hand and created hundreds of familiars. "Attack!" He ordered. They all pounced of Derek. Rainbow Dash watched as Derek disappeared under a huge pile of familiars, but, with a mighty explosion, he threw them all off.

"You," Derek said as he pointed at the leader, "You are going to die!" He said angrily.

The leader suddenly grew to his true height, which was about 50 feet and yelled, "You underestimate my power!"

"You greatly underestimate my power also!" Derek said as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

Things seemed to go silent as Derek and the familiar leader stared each other down.

"Let's dance." Derek said in a menacing voice. With that, the two started to fight. The familiar leader brought his massive fist down on Derek, who caught it, and flipped the leader over onto his head. The leader quickly recovered, and backhanded Derek, who was sent flying. He smashed through the side of a house.

"I, Dregnor the Great, shall not be bested by a fool!" thundered the familiar leader. "For your insolence, I shall kill this innocent pony, and do the same to every other pony I encounter!" Dregnor angrily yelled. He turned to Rainbow Dash, picked up her cage, and began to squeeze. The metal bars started to bend.

"Help!" She screamed in horror. Derek emerged from the house and saw this, and he sonic boomed straight at Dregnor. He caught the behemoth in the middle of the back, forcing him to drop the cage, which opened. Rainbow Dash jumped out before it hit the ground.

"Yeah, get him!" Rainbow Dash yelled as Derek pile drived Dregnor into the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Dregnor boomed. He swatted Derek, slamming him into the ground.

"I will not tolerate a mere pony insulting me!" Dregnor said angrily as he pointed his finger at Rainbow Dash and shot a spike at her.

"Noooooo!" Derek said as he once again sonic boomed towards her.

Everything slowed down, Rainbow Dash watched as the spike hurled toward her in slow motion, but then Derek pushed her out of the way, and got hit by the spike. Rainbow Dash watched in absolute terror as Derek fell to the ground with a spike in his back.

"Good, now I will finish you for good!" Dregnor said as he shot two more spikes into Derek, one piercing his chest, and the other into his left shoulder. Derek groaned in pain as he collapsed.

"DEREK!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she bolted toward him. She landed next to him and took off his helmet, which had a huge crack in the visor. She was horrified to see blood coming from his mouth and blood dripping down his face from a cut somewhere on his head.

"Dash, *cough* get out of here!" Derek struggled to say.

"No! I won't leave you again!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"You have to, or else you'll die." Derek said with a look of pain on his face.

"Yes, you will both die!" said Dregnor, who was now right behind them. He picked them both up, and threw Derek through a house, and then held Rainbow Dash up to his face.

"You look delicious!" He said with a hungry look.

"Derek! Help!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Derek's eyes suddenly shot open. He teleported right in front of Dregnor, who was about to consume Rainbow Dash. He stopped and looked down at the enraged Human.

"Why don't you die!" Dregnor snarled. He lifted his foot and slammed it down on Derek.

"NOOOO!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Hahaha!" Dregnor laughed. Suddenly, Derek appeared in front of him again, but he looked different. He still had the spikes in him and the blood, but now his eyes glowed a piercing white color, brighter than the sun, and a huge flame had engulfed his entire body.

"You're a thug, a bitch. I don't know why you get pleasure from hurting others, but I won't allow it any longer." Derek said in a distorted voice. "_**I WILL DESTROY YOU!" **_Derek yelled in a voice unlike any other.

It echoed with the sound of thunder, and as he said it, he charged at Dregnor. He jumped up and punched him in the face, forcing him to release Rainbow Dash. He then formed a bright red ball of energy in his hand and punched the downed Dregnor in the chest, and then there was a bright explosion.

In an instant, all familiars disappeared from existence. The force of the explosion threw Rainbow Dash away from the battle. When she recovered from the shockwave, she looked in awe at a huge crater. She landed and looked at the massive hole in the ground, and noticed Derek's damaged helmet the edge.

"Derek…" She said quietly. Just as the light dimmed, she saw Derek climb out of the crater and pick up his helmet. "Derek!" She yelled. Derek looked at her and smiled weakly, then fell to his knees, looked at her with a look of extreme pain, and collapsed. She ran as fast as she could to him.

"Derek! Oh Derek, please don't die!" She pleaded as she looked at the spikes sticking out of his body.

"Rainbow *cough* Dash, don't worry about me, go make sure the other are ok *cough*." Derek said weakly.

"No! I won't leave you again!" She said crying.

Derek lifted his arm and lightly caressed her face, then his vision started to go dark, As he started to lose consciousness, he heard Rainbow Dash say,

"Derek, no!" She cried. Then, a quiet "I love you!" And then he fully lost consciousness.

**OH NO SHE DIDN'T! OH WAIT, YEA SHE DID LOL.**

**REMEMBER, I WANT YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT MORE OF, FIGHTS OR ROMANCE. **

**(I'm guessing fights but idk just making sure)**


	6. Derek & Dash

**WHAT'S UP MCBITCHES? LOL. SO I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY WITH TRYING NOT TO DIE FROM THIS STUPID COLD I HAVE, WHICH I SWEAR IS A STEP DOWN FROM DEATH ITSELF. I WILL PROBABLY UPLOAD ANOTHER COUPLE CHAPTERS TONIGHT AND TOMORROW.**

**AND SORRY FOR NO QUOTE OF THE DAY LAST CHAPTER. DON'T HATE MEH.**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

Derek's vision seemed to return quickly. He could start to make out the hospital room he was in. He looked around and noticed a figure sitting next to him, but it was too dark to tell who it was. He lifted his hands in front of his face, and felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

'_That's right, I was hurt by that Dregnor prick.' _He thought as he studied the bandages covering his body. He looked to his left and saw a table covered in flowers and balloons. He assumed they were for him, being he was the only patient in the room. He also noticed what he was wearing.

"My armor!" Derek said in a loud whisper, trying not to wake the pony next to him. He looked around, and noticed a pile in the corner.

'_How the hell?' _ He wondered. How did they remove his armor? Just then, the dark figure next to him stirred.

"Uuugh, what time is it?" said the figure, which Derek identified as Rainbow Dash.

Derek looked over and said,

"Top o' the mornin to ya!" in a cheesy Irish accent.

"OMYGOSH you're awake!" She yelled. She jumped and gave him a huge hug.

"Ahh, injured, pain, lack of oxygen!" Derek choked out as Rainbow Dash squeezed him.

"Oh, right sorry." She said as she blushed.

"What time is it?" Derek asked.

"It's about 2:00 am. You've been out for three days." Rainbow Dash said.

"Three days?" Derek said loudly.

"Yeah, after you passed out, I went for help. They brought you here and did surgery. I stayed the whole time." She said with a yawn.

"You stayed here, for three days?" Derek said with a surprised look.

"Yeah, you did so much to save all of us, I couldn't let you stay here alone." She said.

"That means a lot, Dash." Derek said.

"Don't mention it." She said proudly.

"So how is everyone?" Derek asked.

"They're alright. Thankfully nopony got hurt, but some of Ponyville is in ruins."

"Oh, I suppose part of that's my fault." Derek said.

"It's ok, you risked your life to save the whole town, to save me." Rainbow Dash said. "You did so much to save just me." She said as she started to tear up.

"Dash, don't cry. Losing you would wreck me, and I would rather have died fighting than to have you die." Derek said as he wiped her tears away.

"But you didn't have to take that spike for me." She said.

"Even if you wouldn't have died from it, it would have torn me apart if I let you get hurt." Derek said with a smile.

"But it tears me apart to see you hurt," Rainbow Dash said as she continued to cry.

"Don't cry, please. I was doing my job, and I will continue to do my job until you and everypony else is safe." Derek said.

"Ok, just promise me you won't ever die." Dash said.

"I promise." Derek said as Rainbow Dash wiped her eyes. "Oh and Rainbow Dash?" Derek asked.

"Yes Derek?"

"From after the fight, I love you too." He said with a small smile.

Rainbow Dash turned bright red, and was overjoyed. She gave him another light hug, then looked him right in the eyes.

"Derek, you heard me?" She said as she continued to shed tears.

"Yeah, I heard you, and it made me strong when I was weak." He said as he stared back into her eyes. Rainbow Dash lost it. She started to cry, and Derek pulled her close for another hug. He ran his fingers through her mane and let her cry into his shoulder. She then broke the hug. She looked at him with happy but tear filled eyes, and kissed him.

He leaned into her kiss, kissing her back. The two of them kissed passionately for several minutes, until they had to stop for air.

"Rainbow Dash, would you like to be my, uhh, 'Marefriend'?" Derek asked, knowing it was a little straight forward.

Rainbow Dash looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

'_Bad idea. Abort… ABORT!' _Derek screamed in his head as he tried to think of something to say to change the subject.

"Or, umm, you about that one thing…" Derek said, but Rainbow Dash cut him off.

"Derek…" She said in a surprised tone. "Of course I will!" She said as she started to kiss him again. Derek broke the kiss after a while, and said,

"I'm tired, you can go if you like."

Rainbow Dash responded by gingerly climbing up onto the bed. She lay down next to him and snuggled up next to him.

"I'll never leave." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**ROMANCE, WTF **

Derek woke first the next morning. He looked down to his right, where Rainbow Dash was sleeping, still snuggled up close to him.

"Hey, time to wake up." Derek said as he started to move.

"Uhnugrhmmmm." Rainbow Dash mumbled as she struggled to wake up.

Derek rolled his eyes, and leaned down to her and kissed her lightly. She woke up in an instant.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said as she stumbled out of his hospital bed. Derek stood up next to her and inspected the bandages he had. Rainbow Dash watched in awe as she saw how built Derek was. His abs were very well toned, same as the rest of his body, and he had a good tan from being in Afghanistan.

"You know, staring isn't polite, but I'll let it slide this time just because the look on your face amuses me." Derek said as he chuckled.

Rainbow Dash snapped out of it and looked at him with a face that said 'Really?'

"I think I'm good. I want to go fly, how about you?" Derek asked Rainbow Dash as he threw a shirt on.

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Rainbow Dash said as she opened the window. They both flew out and headed toward the clouds.

"Hey Rainbow Dash…" Derek said as he looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?" She said back.

"BYE!" Derek shouted as he zoomed ahead of her.

"Oh no you don't!" She said as she accelerated to keep up. They both flew around in the clouds, doing tricks together and racing, until Derek pointed to the ground. They both went down and landed by a tree on a hill.

"Man, flying like that made my wounds sore. I gotta rest some." Derek said as he sat down against the tree. Rainbow Dash sat next to him.

"Man, I could use a dip." Derek said as he materialized a tin of Grizzly Wintergreen long cut chew.

"What the hay is that stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched him open the tin and throw a gigantic dip in.

"This stuff is called chewing tobacco. People from my world use this stuff all the time." Derek said as he set the tin down.

"What's it do?" She asked.

"Well, it gives you a bit of a buzz. It relaxes me." Derek said as he leaned back.

"Can I try some?" Rainbow Dash asked as she eyed up the tin, and the huge lump in Derek's lip.

"Uh, sure, but I don't know if you'll like it too much." Derek said as he re-packed the tin. He opened it and took a small mount out for Rainbow Dash.

"Here, I'll put it in for you." He said. He carefully placed it in Dash's lip, and she slightly gagged. "Now the trick is to not swallow it." He explained.

"So what I spit?" She said.

"Yep, that's exactly what you do." Derek said as he spit for the first time. Rainbow Dash spit, and after a few seconds, experienced the buzz.

"Whoa! It's so weird feeling!" She said as she laid back.

"Yeah, first timers get the best buzz." He said as he spit again. Usually some people throw up their first time, but you seem to be handling it pretty well." Derek said as he put the tin away.

"It tastes really weird, but it's like a good weird." She said. They couple sat there for a while, talking about random stuff, when Rainbow Dash decided to take her dip out. She spit it out, but still had some remains in her mouth.

"Gross!" She choked.

"Here." Derek said as he made a bottle of water appear. She washed her mouth out and then set the water down.

"I could take a nap right here." She said with a yawn.

"Same here." Derek said as he lay down. Rainbow Dash slowly moved over to him, and rested her head on his lap. The two of them then fell asleep under the tree.

**YEA, GRIZZLY WINTERGREEN, CAUSE THAT SHIT IS DELICIOUS!**

A FEW HOURS LATER…DotDotDotDotDotMcDot

Rainbow Dash woke up to the sight of Derek. He was in the same position as when he fell asleep. She watched him as he slept. He had even had a serious expression while asleep. She moved her leg once, and noticed that Derek's ears twitched.

'_He is always listening.' _She thought to herself with a smile. It reminded her of how he said he'd always protect her. He was always watching, always listening, always ready.

"_Would you like to be my marefriend?" _The thought echoed in her mind. Should she announce it to her friends? Would they judge her for it? She decided that she didn't care, and that her decision was justified. He did, after all, risk his life twice, and admitted that he would be hurt if she got hurt because of him.

Derek's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he jumped up to look around.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stood up as well.

"Somepony approaches." He said as he looked behind them. He was right. Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were approaching.

"Oh look, there they are!" Rarity said as she pointed to them.

"What're you two doing just sitting up here?" Applejack asked.

"We fell asleep." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well Derek shouldn't be out here, he should be back at the hospital healing." Twilight said.

"I'm fine. My powers allow me to heal faster." Derek said.

"Well, let's see the damage." said Applejack.

Derek unwrapped the bandages, revealing three large scars; one on his left should, in the middle of his chest, and one on his lower back.

"Wow, they s-sure did h-heal fast." Fluttershy said quietly.

"I don't know if the scars will ever fully heal though." Derek said as he made a shirt appear and put it on. Rarity almost fainted.

"Why were you two up here anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we decided to go fly for a bit, and was just got tired so we came here and rested." Derek said.

"Really? Cause to me it looked like you two where cuddling!" Pinkie Pie said.

'_And so it begins.' _Derek thought to himself. Fuck it. If Dash doesn't tell, he will. He ain't scared. HE AIN'T SCURD O' NOTHIN!

"Well, er, you see, me and Derek are, well…." Rainbow Dash struggled.

"We're together." Derek plainly said with a straight face. Everyone, including Rainbow Dash, gasped at Derek's comment.

'_He really is fearless'_ Rainbow Dash thought.

"Is that, true?" Twilight asked as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

She blushed and said quietly, "Yeah."

"YAY OMG WE HAVE TO HAVE A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie screamed as loud as she could.

"Rainbow Dash, when did this happen?" Rarity asked.

"Well, it wasn't official until early this morning." Rainbow Dash said as Derek pulled her close.

Everypony stood there with their WTF faces on, wondering what to say. It wasn't expected, but yet again it wasn't NOT expected.

"How… when…. " Twilight stammered.

"Well I think it's rather darling that these two got together." Rarity said.

"But, i-is that allowed?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who cares, he saved us all, and took three spikes just for me." Rainbow Dash said with confidence.

"Plus you followed me around like a puppy from like day one." Derek said jokingly. Rainbow Dash blushed at the remark.

"Well, I don't know, it's risky." Twilight said.

"Well, being I'm not leaving, might as well." Derek pointed out.

"Well, he is a good guy, and he does good work. I say we let 'em be together." Applejack said.

"Ok, if Applejack approves, so do I." Twilight said.

"OMGWTFBBQ WE HAVE TO PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped around.

"Umm, ok?" Derek said as he watched the pink pony leap around.

'_How the fuck does one pony have so much energy?' _He thought to himself.

"Well, I hate to have to break this gathering up so quickly, but I have to go meditate." Derek said as he walked away.

"Kbai!" Pinkie shouted.

Derek walked away, into the woods. He came to a clearing and sat down to meditate. He sat for about 5 minutes and concentrated, and then started to see visions.

First, he saw an image of a massive army, then one of Discord. He saw Canterlot and Ponyville in flames, and Cloudsdale imploding and crashing to the ground. He also saw what he saw in his first vision, all his friends, disappearing and turning to gravestones.

"Damn!" Derek yelled with his thunder voice. He knew a storm was coming, but he had no idea how to stop it before too much damage was done. Then he thought what if he went to the temple and learned to create an army of his own? He knew how to make familiars, but familiars were weak and simple minded.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna find out how to do that." Derek said as he stood up. He sonic boomed in the direction of the temple, to find the tomb of Delvinious Masterious.

He flew as fast as he could to the temple. Once he arrived, he heard Nicholas.

"_**I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO. I MUST WARN YOU, DELVINIOUS IS A VERY DANGEROUS BEING, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU IF HE ESCAPES." **_

"Don't worry, I have a few ideas on how to keep him in check." Derek said as he approached he tomb. He sat down and started to meditate, and in no time he was having an out of body experience, and he entered the tomb.

"Who dares disturb me!" A voice said loudly.

"I am the chosen one, Derek Yates. I have come to get some information from you." Derek said sternly.

"So be it, what wisdom do you seek?" Delvinious asked.

"I need to know how you created an army for Discord." Derek said.

"DISCORD? That slimy two-timing bastard! I will give you no such knowledge!" Delvinious said angrily.

"I wish to use it against his existing army." Derek said.

"I warn you, if I give you the knowledge, you must not make the same mistake I did. Don't fall for his mind tricks like I have. I was a fool, and I tried to reason with him. He tricked my mind, and by the time I broke his spell, I had already created an army of chaos monsters. " Delvinious said.

"And I wish to use your army creation ability to destroy him." Derek said.

"So be it , but promise me, when you destroy Discord, come to free me. I have realized my error, and I wish to be at peace." Delvinious said.

"You have my word." Derek said.

Delvinious shot a beam at Derek, giving him all the knowledge on how to create an army of intelligent beings.

"I thank you, fallen Noble." Derek said as he returned to his body. "Ok, let's try this shit." Derek said as he started to create a soldier. After a few seconds, he had a complete Army Ranger standing next to him.

"Soldier, what is your purpose here?" Derek asked in a loud voice.

"To serve and protect the occupants of Equestria to my fullest extent." Said the Ranger.

"Good. Ranger, dismissed!" Derek shouted, and the Army Ranger disappeared.

"Now to practice making them by the hundreds." Derek said as he took off, heading back to Ponyville.

Derek touched down outside Sweet Apple Acres. He walked up to the barn, and found Applejack doing chores.

"Hey Applejack, you know any good places to make a house?" Derek asked.

"Well yea sugarcube, there's room just outside the town, its kind of on a hill, and I know you'll love the spot." She said as she turned to him.

"And why is that?" Derek asked.

"Cause it's relatively close to Rainbow Dash's house." Applejack said with a large smile.

"I suppose I set myself up for that one." Derek said with a small grin.

"It's just so hard to believe. She's been in relationships before, but they always ended with the stallion walking out. I think it's cause her spirit is too free. You strangely suit her. You look well behaved and serious, but yet you're competitive and a jokester, just like her." Applejack said as she sorted apples.

"I noticed that she took a liking to me. Ever since the first day I was here, she seemed to notice my personality." He said as he paced around the barn.

"Well, I think you're a mighty fine fit for her. Now go build your house, so you don't have to keep sleeping in the barn." Applejack said as she shooed Derek out of the barn.

He went to the spot she told him about, and created a house instantly with his mind.

"That'll do." He said proudly as he entered his new crib.

THAT NIGHT

Derek finished placing furniture in his house.

"Damn, it's hard work even when you have superpowers." He said as he changed his Noble armor from regular clothes to just boxers and a wife beater shirt. Just then, he heard a noise outside, and went to investigate.

"Hello? Who's out here?" Derek said. No response.

'_Alright, I'll just listen to see who it is.'_ Derek thought. He sat there and listened for a few seconds. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I know it's you, Rainbow Dash." He said with a smile.

"Darn it! How'd you know?" She asked as she appeared from behind a cloud and swooped down.

"Super hearing." Derek said as he pointed to his ear. "Well, what're you waiting for? Come on in!" Derek said welcomingly as he waved her in.

"I was just curious about your new place." She said sheepishly.

"You do realize that you could come in at any time right? I mean, we are dating after all." Derek said, which made Rainbow Dash stop for a second.

She still couldn't believe it. She never thought that someone like Derek, a Human from another world, would be so open about their relationship.

"So, what did you want to see that you were so curious about?" Derek asked.

"Oh, uh, heh heh, umm…" She said as she looked around for an excuse.

"Oh, just can't bear the thought of being away from me." Derek said with a stupid grin.

"Well…." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yea…." Derek said as he walked to the kitchen. He reached up and pulled out some Jack Daniels.

"What's that stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched him take out a glass.

"This is like Applejack's hard cider, but about ten times stronger." Derek said as he poured some in the glass and downed it. "Ahh, that's good shit."

"Can I try some?" She asked.

"Sure, but not too much, don't want you making any advances on me again now do we?" Derek joked.

"Who knows, maybe I'll do that without being drunk now." Rainbow Dash said in a seductive voice.

"….uh….yea…" Derek said, surprised at her comment. He handed her the glass, and she took a sip.

"Whoa, that kinda burns!" She said as she coughed.

"It'll do that." Derek said as he took a huge drink straight from the bottle.

AN HOUR AND A FEW DRINKS LATER…

"Geez, I feel kind of tipsy." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, I feel ya." Derek said as he put the near empty bottle away. "Y-you good to fly?" Derek slurred slightly.

"I don't think so, I'm having issues standing." Rainbow Dash said as she leaned against the table.

"You can have the bed; I'll t-take the couch." Derek said as he wobbled over to the couch.

"Oh, come on. Just come sleep with me. I won't try anything, I p-promise." Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Ugh, ok, but don't try anything f-funny." Derek said as he started walking to the bedroom. He changed his armor so that all he had was boxers, and Rainbow Dash took in the sight.

She watched from behind as he stretched. She stared at his rippling muscles, his dark tan, and his scars. She noticed something she hadn't before, a cutie mark looking thing on his upper right arm.

"W-whats that?" She said as she attempted to point at his tattoo.

"This is a tattoo of t-the Army Ranger." He said as he turned to her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his abs, which were well toned and looked rock hard. She looked at his chest, noticing the scars on his chest and shoulder. She then noticed a necklace looking thing around his neck.

"What about that?" She said.

"T-these are my dog tags, they s-serve as identification if I were to die." He said as he sat down on the bed.

Rainbow Dash was drunk enough to think too hard about that statement and started crying.

"Hey, hey, why you crying?" Derek asked as he turned and saw her with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't die!" She cried.

"No, no! I didn't mean I was going to, I meant back in my world that's w-what we used them for." He said. Rainbow Dash continued to cry slightly, and Derek leaned toward her and gave her a hug.

"I p-promise I won't die." He said as he hugged her. He broke the hug and laid down on the bed. Rainbow Dash did the same, and she scooted up to Derek and wrapped her legs around him. He looked with a smile, and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Rainbow Dash." He said as he turned the lights off.

"Night." He heard her say right before he fell asleep.

**DAWWWWWWWW LOL**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU 'LL ENJOY THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM, CAUSE SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL… WELL….. KIND OF. EXPECT TO SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT, THAT IS, IF THIS COLD DOESN'T MURDA ME.**

_**Quote of last chapter: "Well you see it's because FUCK YOU!" – A friend arguing with his dad.**_

_**Quote of the day: "I shall call it, the Dragon Staff!"- Specialist Trelstad after finding a walking stick on the highway during drill for the Army.**_


	7. Preparing for War

**OK SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**AS FOR THE QUOTE OF THE DAY, I WILL CONTINUE TO DO IT FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY, AND IF I WRITE ANY OTHERS I WILL USE IT IN THEM TOO.**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…. OR ****DIE****!**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

Derek woke up late, around 11:30, with Rainbow Dash still embracing him. He carefully got out of her grasp and went downstairs to the kitchen. He started making breakfast for them. He made two large omelets, about a thousand pancakes, and created some chocolate milk.

He went back upstairs to get Rainbow Dash. He entered he bedroom, only to find her sprawled out across the middle of the bed.

"Psst, Rainbow Dash. Wake up. Hey. Hello?" Derek said. Rainbow Dash responded with a groan and rolled over on her side.

"Oh, making me do this the hard way." Derek said. He climbed onto the bed and laid down, only inches from her face.

"Wake up." He said. Nothing. Derek sighed, then leaned in and gave her a kiss. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up like she'd been awake for hours.

"There we go." Derek laughed. "I have breakfast ready. Help yourself." He said as he got off the bed and walked toward the door. They both went down to the kitchen and stuffed their faces.

"Alright, I have to go train, maybe see you back here tonight?" Derek asked as he changed his armor from boxers to an Army ACU.

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash said as she left.

Derek went to a clearing in the forest to practice his new ability.

"Ok… let's see if I can make five of these fuckers." Derek said as he cracked his knuckles. He did a quick hand movement, then pointed his hand in the middle of the clearing. 5 Army Rangers in full battle gear appeared and saluted.

"Yueh." Derek said quietly. He made the 5 of them disappear, and headed to the library. He walked in and found Spike.

"Aye Spike, my man!" Derek said loudly.

"Oh hey Derek what's up." Spike said as he continued doing whatever the fuck dragons do when Twilight isn't around.

"I need you to send a message to the Princess for me. I already wrote it, so I just need it delivered." Derek said as he handed Spike the letter.

"Ok, sure." Spike said as he did the fire thing and sent it to Princess Celestia.

AT THE CASTLE….

Princess Celestia was going about her daily shit when a letter from Derek appeared.

"Hmm, I wonder what he has to say." She said to herself as she opened the letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I have acquired a new ability, and it may be just the thing to use against Discord and his army. I can now create my own soldiers on command. My idea was to have a grand parade for something in Ponyville and display the forces I can create, plus some Royal Guard to show off our might. I think it will put interest into the ponies to join an army for Equestria. They've already seen me fight a warlord, and if we get an army going, we can protect ourselves from these wandering killers, and eventually fight together to defeat Discord. _

_ Your loyal Noble Knight_

_ ~Derek _

"Well, it sounds like it could work." Celestia said to herself. She proceeded to send a letter of approval to Derek, who was already in the process of making a platoon of Army Rangers for the parade.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Derek walked into his house, exhausted from creating so many soldiers, and a whole camp for them to live.

"God damn, I think I'm gonna sleep good tonight." He said as he sat on a couch. He sat there for several minutes before he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered. It was Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Derek!" She said cheerfully.

"You know, you could just walk in right?" Derek said as he watched her walk in.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to be safe. Hey! I heard you're planning on having a parade to get ponies to join a new army!" Rainbow Dash said as she turned to Derek.

"Saw Celestia's response, did you?" He said as he went back to sit down.

"Yea, right as it came in. You know, I was thinking, maybe I could join this new army and be in it with you, so we could both be warriors!" She said as she looked him in the eye.

"Absolutely not." Derek said as he moved over on the couch, making room for Dash.

"Why? We could fight side by side!" She said as she got on the couch with Derek.

"That would probably make me worry to death, cause then you'd be in danger every day." Derek said as he let rainbow Dash rest her head on his lap.

"But I would have all your soldiers and other ponies to back me up. I'd be fine!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Derek.

"*Sigh*, I suppose you could, but promise if you do you'll stay out of the ranks that go to the front lines." Derek said as he began to pet her mane.

"Mmmmm," She said, enjoying his touch. "I suppose, just don't go die yourself." She said as she drifted off.

Derek fell asleep before he could respond.

**THEM LAZY MOTHAFUCKAS LOL**

THE NEXT MORNING…..

Derek woke up sprawled out across the couch, with Rainbow Dash asleep on him. He carefully made his way out of the death grip she had on him, and headed out to the small camp in the woods he had made to house his troops. He had successfully made an entire platoon, and was about to show them off in the surprise parade that was going to go through Ponyville today.

"Alright, everyone know the cadence for today?" Derek asked as he changed his normal clothes to his ACU.

"Yes Captain!" His troops yelled.

"Alright, we'll start sounding off as soon as we enter the town. After we march through, I want you to form up in the market, and for the love of God, don't move a fucking muscle when you're standing there." Derek said as he paced.

He called everyone to attention and started to march them to Ponyville. His plan was to come in after the regular Royal Guard goes through, and he was sure to impress the locals. He knew the Royal Guard didn't have a cadence, they were just going to march through town holding a banner saying 'Join us' or some shit.

"Alright men, we're nearing the town! Wait for the Royal Guard to finish, alright, one, two, three, four… and doubletime!" Derek counted off. The ponies watching didn't notice Derek and his platoon approaching until they heard Derek sound off and start the cadence, which made several jaws drop.

**I'M A LAZY BASTARD AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE TYPING THE ENTIRE CADENCE, SO HERE IS A LINK TO THE CADENCE. LISTEN TO IT PLZ CAUSE YOU WON'T GET THE FULL EXPIRIENCE IF YOU DON'T, AND I'LL FIND YOU IF YOU DON'T DO IT. **

.com/watch?v=nNCSxqcOOTQ

Derek finished the cadence just as they reached the market, and had the platoon stand at attention. Ponies came from all over to look at the impressive display of military power. Not only was there a Royal Guard, but now there was a Human division, and they could join.

Stallions flooded the sign up area, trying to get their spot in Derek's new fighting force.

"This is going better than I expected." Derek said as he watched several stallions sign up. He then thought of how he was supposed to put them through basic training, or a form of it. It made him chuckle.

Derek walked up to a podium set up just for him, and started hos speech.

"Citizens of Ponyville, I call upon YOU to help protect Equestria in the new Grand Army. You all know of the warlord that came through a while back, right?" Derek asked. Everypony in the audience nodded yes. "Well, there are many more villains like him, each with their own private army. With your help, we can rise up together and put a stop to this so called 'new era of chaos' before it begins!" Derek said loudly into the microphone. Everypony cheered. "And it's not just for stallions; mares are also welcome to sign up." Derek said, and in an instant several mares bolted to the sign up area.

"We will fight together, Humans and Ponies, and we will be victorious!" Derek yelled as they cheered. Derek wiped his forehead and walked off the podium. He approached a Royal Guard who was holding a camera.

"Did you film all of it?" Derek asked.

"Yes sir, from your cadence to the end of the speech." The Guard replied.

"Good, now send it in and make copies of it. I want that film in every town, and a sign up area in every market." Derek said as the Guard went.

Derek dismissed his platoon, and soon the market was back to normal. He walked to a field and stared into space.

'_This area will become a military cemetery, I bet anything on that shit' _He thought to himself. He could picture the upcoming war. He knew it would be massive. Many would die, but in the end Discord will fall, Derek was sure of it.

"Hey whatcha doin?" a voice said from behind him.

"JESUS!" Derek yelled as he jumped. He looked, and it was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my, uh, platoon." He lied.

"Oh yea, I saw you march in! It was awesome! If you do that all the time I might join. I could make cupcakes, pies, cakes, and all sorts of treats for you!" Pinkie said as she hopped up and down.

"Pinkie Pie, I don't think you should join. You're too free spirited for the military, trust me." Derek said with a smile.

"Awww, why do you say that?" She said.

"Well, in the military, there is no random singing, cupcakes, or parties." Derek said.

"Oh, yea I wouldn't want to stop partying." She said happily as she started to leave. "BYE DEREK!" She shouted as she disappeared from sight. Derek continued to look at the field for a while before deciding to return to camp to train new recruits.

'_This will be fun.' _Derek thought…

Derek arrived at his camp, and inspected the large group of stallions and mares waiting in awkward and crooked lines.

"FORM UP!" Derek yelled as loud as he could without using his thunder voice. "I expect these lines to be straighter than a virgin's dick in a strip club!" He yelled. Several ponies gave him confused looks.

"Did I say you could fucking look at me? Face forward or so help me I will PT you 'till you fucking die!" Derek screamed. All the ponies instantly straightened up.

"This is the military. You will obey your commanding officers and have a serious attitude. As for me, I am your senior drill instructor." Derek said as he paced back and forth in front of the recruits.

"You will only refer to me as 'sir', and anyone who shows weakness will get their sorry asses kicked out. Now, let's start our training, shall we?" Derek said.

"Yes sir!" The recruits shouted back.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

Derek was walking back to his house. It had been a long day, but at least his plan to start a new army worked. He estimated that if the same amount of ponies joined up in each town, they would have about 20,000 recruits. Just as he finished the thought, Nicholas's voice echoed in his head.

"_**DEREK, NOBLE OF EQUESTRIA, I HAVE GRAVE NEWS. DISCORD TOOK NOTE OF DREGNORS DEFEAT, AND IS READYING HIS OTHER WARLORDS FOR A MASSIVE WAR ON EQUESTRIA."**_

"Well fuck! I suppose I can have the recruits trained in a week or so, but damn it'll just be me and my men until they are ready!" Derek said.

"_**YOU MUST RESPOND IMMEDIATELY, OR RISK OTHER SETTLEMENTS BEING DESTROYED."**_

"Understood. I'll have to break the news to everyone." Derek said to himself as he neared his house. He noticed that some of the lights were on. He entered the house, and saw Rainbow Dash sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up Dash?" Derek said as his clothes changed from an ACU to a white t and cargo pants.

"It's about the new army thing. I realized that it's because there are more warlords out there with their own armies, and I worry that you might, you know…" She said as she stared at the ground.

"Dash, I…." Derek said before Rainbow Dash cut him off.

"Derek, before you go to war, maybe we should….. take our relationship to the next level." She said as she blushed.

"Ah, I see. What do you have in mind?" Derek said as he sat next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, we could get ma…." She mumbled.

"What's that?" Derek said.

"We could get marr….." She struggled to say again.

"Married?" Derek asked. Rainbow Dash looked at him with a concerned look, as if she were worried about his answer. He noticed a small tear forming. Derek got off the couch and kneeled, taking her hoof.

"Rainbow Dash, will you..." Derek said, but before he could finish, she leaped on him and kissed him passionately.

"Of course I will!" She shouted as she smothered him.

"Ok….. need….. air…. neck….breaking….ouch…" Derek choked out.

"Ha, sorry." Rainbow Dash said.

"The only problem is that I have to leave in two days, and we could never set up a wedding that fast." Derek said.

"Well, we could still announce it." Rainbow Dash said.

"I suppose, but you'll have to do that. I have to spend all day tomorrow creating vehicles and troops for the upcoming battle." Derek said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Well, Mr. new hubby, what would you like to do tonight?" Rainbow Dash said in a mischievous voice.

"Wai… what?" Derek said in confusion as Rainbow Dash crawled onto his chest.

"Well, we are engaged. I think we should spend a little more time together." She said as she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Uhhh, well….. umm.." Derek stammered. Rainbow Dash cut him off with a long, deep kiss.

'_What am I getting into?' _Derek thought as they made out on the couch. Things started to get more intense, but Derek sat up and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Not until we're actually married." He said. She got a disappointed look for a second, but realized that she could still be with him until he left.

The two of them stayed together for the rest of the night. They eventually fell asleep on the couch.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Derek naturally woke up before Rainbow Dash. He managed to untangle her grip of him without waking her, and left to go create some big boy toys. (Tanks, helicopters, shit like that)

He arrived at his camp, and created several Abrams tanks with full crews, and a squadron of attack choppers, along with several aircraft. He had enough firepower to take on an army, but he wanted overkill, so he continued making vehicles and troops. At the end of the day, he had a force of around 400 Humvees with turrets, 200 Abrams tanks, 150 attack choppers, 300 black hawk choppers, 100 chinook troop carrier choppers, 300 fighter jets, 250 A-10 warthogs, and a massive million Ranger army.

"I think that's enough." Derek said as he looked at the massive camp in the forest, complete with a full airfield and several garages to house the vehicles, along with troop housing.

"I think I'll call it Fort Noble." He said as he watched men march and work on vehicles. He was leaving the next day, along with most of his army. He had changed the color of his armor to a darker variant of the digital camo that the US army uses, making him look too legit for words.

After he was done watching his army, he headed down to the barracks to get some rest. It would be a long day, and he needed the sleep.

**SO YA NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHOCK AND AWE TIME. ALSO, IF THIS COLD DOESN'T FUCKING LEAVE SOON I THINK IMMA COMMIT SUICIDE. JK, MAYBE.**

**ANYWHO….. KEEP ON LEAVING REVIEWS, GIVE ME IDEAS, AND OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT.**

_**Quote of the Day: "It's ok, just tell your parents we opened a portal to hell." – My friend as he burns the fuck out of my yard with a huge bonfire. **_


	8. Shock & Awe

**MORE STORY. **

**:3**

**MORE SUPRISES TO COME NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

DAY OF THE ATTACK….

Derek stood in front of a large group of pilots and tank commanders.

"Alright, today is the day we begin our war on Discord's allies. We are headed to this settlement. It's only a few miles away from Manehattan, so I need a decent perimeter set up in case our enemy decides to push into the city. I want two tank battalions on this perimeter, and a want air support ready at all times. We cannot let them into the city, and it'll be difficult with it being almost as important as Canterlot, minus the royalty. Now, the force that will deploy with me, I want two tank groups to advance ahead of infantry, and I want four more tank groups to flank around so the enemy forces don't bug out and escape. All infantry will push straight forward after they are deployed by Blackhawk. We will be behind enemy lines until the tanks arrive, so no slacking. Dismissed!" Derek said as he walked off.

He had coordinated the whole operation, and was going to be on the front lines with his men. He put his armor on and decided to teleport to Ponyville to say goodbye. He appeared in the market, and walked to Sugarcube Corner, where all his friends were.

"Alpha Wolf this is Gravemind, we are set to depart, over." Said a voice in Derek's helmet comms.

"Roger that Gravemind, send the birds over the town and pick me up when you depart, over." Derek responded.

"Roger, out."

Derek walked up to the door and knocked, and Pinkie Pie answered.

"HEY EVERYPONY IT'S DEREK!" She screamed. The others ran to the door.

"Derek, aren't you leaving today?" Applejack asked.

"In a few minutes, yea." He said. "I just came to say goodbye for now." Derek said as they exited the building.

"How is your new army going to follow you?" Twilight asked. "Can they fly like you?"

"No, but in a few seconds you'll see what technology my world has." He said. He took off his helmet and said goodbye to all of them, and when he got to Rainbow Dash, he hugged her.

"Be safe." She said.

"Don't worry, I don't think the enemy knows about this." Derek said as he held out his arms, gesturing to the sky. The six looked at him in confusion before hearing a low rumble. Before they knew it, hundreds of Blackhawk helicopters flew overhead, and 5 landed behind Derek.

"I'll send back videos of my progress, and I'll be back before you know it." Derek said as he put his helmet back on and approached a Blackhawk. His chopper started to lift off, and he waved at the six as he ascended into the sky with the other Blackhawks.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER ABOVE MANEHATTEN….

"Delta Team, deploy to the perimeter." Derek said into the radio. He looked down and saw the streets flooded with ponies, who were all watching in awe as the swarm of Blackhawks moved over the city.

"Alpha Wolf, Delta Squad is in position, setting up barriers now." Said a voice on the radio.

The huge group of Blackhawks moved out of the city, and headed toward a spot in the distance where there was smoke.

"Approaching drop point, prepare to deploy." Derek said over the radio. The Blackhawks swooped in and the Army Rangers jumped out. The certain warlord that they were targeting was ready with his troops, and the Rangers started taking fire from his army of thugs. They used some sort of magic as firearms.

"Echo Company, move up the left side!" Derek yelled as they charged toward the enemy trenches.

'_Damn! That fucker was ready for us!' _Derek thought as he jumped over a stump. The enemy was dug in across a small field, and they were trying their damndest to hold the position, but they were in for a nasty surprise.

"Armor, move up!" Derek ordered on the radio. With that order, several Abrams tanks tore across the field and overwhelmed the enemy position. The Ranger infantry jumped into the trenches and finished off the rest of the resistance.

"Incoming!" a Ranger yelled as a mortar made of magic screamed in. Several more dropped all around their position, until Derek called in air support.

"Eagle Seven, this is Alpha Wolf, send in a couple Warthogs at coordinates Bravo, Whiskey, Zulu, four, four, niner." Derek said into the radio.

"Roger that, Warthogs inbound for strafing and bombing runs." A voice said back. Several seconds later, three A-10 Warthogs flew over and unleashed a hail of bullets from their huge nose mounted miniguns.

"Oh yeah! Whoooo!" An Army Ranger yelled as the enemy retreated.

"Eagle Eye, scan the area for camps, particularly the one with the warlord. We need to take him out." Derek said into the radio.

"Roger that, using thermal to detect camps, over."

The Rangers kept pushing forward, eliminating all resistance with ease. The enemy, just like the ponies, didn't know the full power of Derek's world, and the enemy was easily defeated.

"Camera, are you still filming?" Derek asked a Ranger with a helmet cam.

"Yes sir, since takeoff." He responded.

"Shut off and I'll activate my helmet camera." Derek ordered, and the Ranger obeyed. Derek switched on his helmet camera, and continued to fire off rounds from his M4.

"Alpha Wolf, Eagle Eye has confirmed a large camp just a few clicks away, it seems to be the leaders camp." Said a Ranger.

"Ok, redirect a tank group to follow us; I want that camp destroyed and the warlord in custody if possible." Derek said as he signaled a group of tanks to advance in a different direction.

They pushed away from the main battle and advanced toward the camp. Derek signaled the tanks to stop and took some Rangers to scout the camp.

"Eagle Eye, I want confirmation that there aren't innocent ponies in that camp, over." Derek said.

"Roger, uh, thermal indicates that the entire population of the camp is hostile, over." Eagle Eye said.

"Alright, call in air support. I feel like doing this the easy way." Derek said as a Ranger called for an air strike. A couple minutes later, two F-16's screamed by and dropped several bombs onto the camp.

"Alright, Rangers move up!" Derek said as he charged into the camp. He entered the camp with his Rangers, only to find dead enemies all over.

"Spread out and look for a leader figure." Derek ordered. They searched the camp for several minutes before finding the enemy commander, who was cowering in a corner of a bunker.

"Oh man, he's shittin his pants from the airstrike!" Laughed a Ranger.

"Take him into custody; we'll deliver him to the Royal Guards so he can be put in a dungeon." Derek said. They handcuffed the commander and escorted him out of the camp, but the battle was far from over.

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER…..

"Guys! Derek sent the first video record of the battle!" Spike shouted as he ran down the steps of the library.

"Really? Well let's take a look!" Twilight said as she prepared the video.

"I sure do hope he's alright, I heard the ponies in Manehatten could hear the entire battle." Applejack said.

"Ugh, I think war is disgusting and unnecessary." Rarity said.

"I just hope he didn't get hurt." Fluttershy said quietly. They continued to talk until Twilight finished figuring out how to start the video.

It was a first person view, from a helmet camera on a Ranger's helmet. It started with the helicopters lifting off from the camp Derek had made. They flew for a while, before picking him up from Ponyville.

"Oh, ooohh, we were there!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she saw herself and the others in the video. It continued with them flying over Manehatten, and they watched in awe as hundreds of Blackhawks and tanks swarmed outside the city.

"Get ready!" Derek's voice said. They watched as the Rangers dropped from the helicpters and ran straight into battle. They watched as tanks rolled in and pushed the enemy out of the trenches, and then the A-10's swoop in and use the miniguns.

"That's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she watched the A-10's fly overhead. They then saw the camera change to Derek, who was in the middle of everything. He was shooting all the time, and charging into the enemy. Then the time came when they called the airstrike on the camp.

"So more of those weird flying things are coming?" Twilight said.

They all watched as two F-16's dropped bombs, engulfing the camp in flames with several big explosions. The camera bounced around as Derek ran into the burning camp. He gave the order to spread out, and they found the warlord. The camera then changed from the war zone to inside a tent, where Derek sat in full armor, with his helmet in his hands.

"Hey everypony. Just thought I'd send you a video letter. It looks like I won't be back for a while. We just got intel of two more warlords who are combining armies against ours, so I'll be leading more attack." Derek said.

"I just want you all to know that Ponyville is safe, and no other warlord is targeting your home…." Derek said as he was suddenly cut off by a large explosion from outside the tent, which made several things fly off the table he was leaning on.

"Oh shit, I'll have another video for you soon!" He said as he put his helmet on and ran out of the tent. The video then stopped.

"I sure hope he's a-alright." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's got all them flying things that he made." Applejack said.

"I don't know, I've heard from ponies that they can hear the fighting from Manehatten." Twilight said.

"Derek kicks flank, he'll be fine." Rainbow Dash said.

"I sure hope so! I can't wait to have a welcome back party! Should I have one for his battle buddies too? We should have a MASSIVE party for everyone!" Pinkie Pie ranted.

"Pinkie, enough!" They all said at once.

TO THE BATTLEFIELD….

Derek and his army had just finished off a large group of monster things, and were studying some kind of portal thing.

"Looks like a fucking oblivion gate." Derek said as he walked around it.

"What should we do with it sir?" Asked a Ranger.

"Destroy it. We don't want any nightmare bullshit fucks coming through to fight us." Derek said as he signaled the demo-specialists.

They set several charges around the base of the portal thing, and moved away.

"Light it up." Derek said. A demo-specialist set the explosives off, and the portal was engulfed in flames. There was a weird red looking shockwave, and then the portal was gone.

'_Discord must be summoning beings from other worlds to do his dirty work.' _Derek thought.

"Alright, let's keep moving. We only have a little more to go before we completely drive these fucks away from Manehatten." Derek said. They started moving forward. Derek was only three days from taking out his first big enemy.

THREE DAYS LATER…..

Derek and his army cheered as they re-entered Ponyville on Humvees, Bradleys', and Abrams tanks. Derek thought it would have been harder to take out the main warlord threatening Manehatten, but in the end the warlord pussed out and gave up. They drove through town and headed toward Noble Base.

"God damn am I happy to be back here." Derek said as he changed his armor to his regular ACU for the first time in about a month. He walked back to his house and passed out on the couch.

3:30 AM….

Derek was still passed out on the couch. Suddenly, he heard a strange sound. He woke up and walked outside, only to see a strange red aura in the sky, and then what looked like a meteor shoot down.

"What the fuck is that." Derek said in disgust as he started slowly flying toward the impact zone, which was in the forest. He flew in the direction of the smoke, and eventually came across a heap of metal.

"The fuck?" Derek said as he landed and investigated. It looked like a car. He went around to the driver side, and saw a person.

"Oh shit!" Derek said as he quickly pulled the man from the car. He looked the man over, and he looked to be in good condition, so Derek flew him back to his house. Derek set him on the bed, and then went back to sleep on the couch.

'_I have some explaining to do to this guy.' _Derek thought as he fell asleep.

**I WOULD HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER UP THIS MORNING BUT MY INTERNET TOOK A SHIT.**

**IT'S ALL GOOD THOUGH, CAUSE HERE IT IS NOW!**

_**Quote of the day: "YEAH! HYPOTHERMIA!" – Me as I jump into a lake in June. **_

_**(I live in Minnesota so the water is fucking COLD in June.)**_


	9. Old Friends

**SPECIAL THANKS TO DARKRABBIT77 FOR RED, THE NEWEST CHARACTER IN ME STORY.**

Derek woke up to the sound of shit smashing in his room, along with some shouting.

"What the hell? Where am I?" yelled the guy.

"Easy there turbo!" Derek said as he entered the room.

"What the hell happened?" The guy said.

"Well, uh, you see…." Derek tried to explain

"Hold the phone! Why am I in your house?" The guy yelled as he jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Take it easy!" Derek said as he chased the guy. The guy ran around the kitchen for a while before noticing Derek's ACU, more specifically his name.

"Yates? Wait….. Derek?" The guy said as he stopped.

Derek stopped in shock for a second, and quickly looked the stranger over. It wasn't until he saw a distinct redness in his hair, after he saw that he knew exactly who it was.

It was his college roommate, Ray 'Red' Lawson. He was a little shorter than Derek, wide shoulders, stocky, and slightly overweight, but not so much that you could tell. He had green eyes, and short brown hair with a noticeable red tint, hence hos nickname 'Red'.

"Red?" Derek said as he stepped closer.

"Derek! It is you! Holy shit, they said you were KIA!" Red said as he charged towards Derek and man hugged him.

"Red, how the hell did you get here?" Derek said as he untangled the hug.

"I don't know, I was driving home when I saw this weird looking red cloud, and before I could stop it surrounded my car, and then I passed out." Red said as he looked around the house.

"Nice place you got here, how did you get out of Afghanistan to do this?" Red said as he looked around.

"Yeah, about that… so, we're kind of in the world of MLP." Derek said.

"Yeah ok." Red said sarcastically.

"Ok, well, if you don't believe me, let's go take a walk." Derek said as he opened the door. They stepped out of the house and started walking in the direction of Ponyville.

"Now, promise me you won't shit your pants in public." Derek said.

"About what?" Red asked.

"Ugh, what I just fucking told you! We are in the world of MLP!" Derek said.

"Not likely, that's just a TV show man, I think you're trippin on acid." Red said jokingly.

"Ok, yeah, sure. Just promise me you won't freak out once we get to town." Derek said as he looked at Red.

"Fi`ne." Red said. They walked for several minutes before reaching town. Suddenly, a Pegasus pony flew over, and Red's pant shitting began.

"Holy dog shit you're not lying!" Red said as he looked around, seeing all the ponies.

"Yeah, I told you. Now, I'm going to introduce you to the mane 6, you think you're ready for that?" Derek asked calmly.

"Hell yea!" Red said loudly, making several ponies look. Red noticed that and stepped behind Derek, not wanting the attention.

They started walking toward the library to see Twilight.

'_She is going to freak out when she sees another human.'_ Derek thought. They approached the library, and Red stopped suddenly.

"I know this place, it's the library!" Red said as he studied the structure.

"Yeah, hurry up. Don't want to keep Twilight waiting." Derek said as he walked up to the door and knocked. Spike opened the door.

"Hey Spike, Twilight here?" Derek asked.

"No, she went with the others to Applejacks farm for something." Spike said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Man, you gotta stop sleeping in so late." Derek said as he patted the dragon on the head.

"You have to stop waking up so early." Spike said as he closed the door.

"Ok, looks like you're going to meet them all at once." Derek said as they began walking toward Sweet Apple Acres.

They walked for several more minutes before arriving, and Red followed Derek to the barn, where the others were located.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Derek asked as he approached the barn. As he said that, Fluttershy jumped and hid in a pile of hay.

"Oh hey Derek! We're just preparing for Big Macintosh's birthday!" Twilight said as she helped put up a banner.

"Oh, well, I brought someone here, he really wanted to meet you." Derek said as he pointed at Red, who was partially hiding behind Derek.

"Hey everybody." Red said with the same quiet and nervous tone Fluttershy would have.

"Another Human!" Twilight said as she ran up to Red.

"Uhhh…." Red sai as he backed away.

"Yeah, actually I know this guy from where I come from. He's my old college buddy." Derek said.

"Interesting. So, how did you get here?" Twilight asked as she stared at Red.

"Umm, I don't know." Red said.

"I think I know. I blew up a portal thing, and that may have somehow sent a shockwave across both our worlds, pulling him in." Derek said.

"Well I think we should have a party! We should have a double party! Big Mac's party and a welcome party for Red! YAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you shouting abut now?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew down, carrying some apples.

"And who in tarnation is that?" Applejack said as she returned with apples also.

"This is my friend Red." Derek said.

"Derek! I didn't know you came back!" Rainbow Dash said as she ran up and nearly crushed his rib cage.

"Yeah…. And ouch." Derek said. She released him from her death hug and he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Yeah, I got back late yesterday, and then I found this chump." Derek said as he pointed to Red.

"Is he a SPY?" Dash said jokingly as she eyeballed him.

"Uhh… no." Red said quietly.

"Wow, he's really quiet. Not really like you." Rainbow Dash said as she lightly punched Derek on the arm.

"OW THAT HURT!" Derek screamed as he grabbed his arm.

Rainbow Dash jumped back with a look of worry and sadness, like she really did hurt him. Derek then started laughing.

"You jerk!" Rainbow Dash said as she realized his prank and laughed.

"Ahh yeah, but that's why ya love me." Derek said as he stopped laughing.

"True." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the check.

"Wait a minute." Red said loud enough for everyone to hear him. "You, and Rainbow Dash, wait WHAT?" Red said in confusion.

"Uh, yea, and we're kind of… engaged too." Derek said.

"WHAT! How is that even possible? I mean, for a guy who is so serious, which you aren't being right now, just how?" Red said as he looked between Derek and Dash.

"I'm not in Afghanistan now, and here I actually have a family and a purpose, so therefore I was able to lighten up a bit." Derek said.

"Oh, I suppose, but really? Whatever." Red said as he gave up thinking about it. He than realized that he had everyone's attention.

"Umm, well, I'm Red, my real name is Ray, but people.. er… ponies call me Red." He said sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you Red. Are you a warrior like Derek?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, no." Red said.

"Do you have powers like Derek?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Powers?" Red said in confusion.

"Yeah, like this." Derek said as he changed his ACU to his halo armor.

"Whoa! No I can't do that, how do you?" Red asked as he inspected Derek's armor.

"I'm the chosen one; I'll leave it at that." Derek said. "Now, let's get Big Mac's party ready, shall we?" Derek said as he gestured to the barn.

They casually set up decorations for the party, and Red was finally getting used to the ponies, except for Fluttershy, who was still hiding in a corner. Eventually they finished the shit they was doing.

"That looks splendid." Rarity said as she looked her work over.

"Alright everypony, I'll have Big Macintosh up here by seven, so be ready to surprise him." Applejack said as she walked off.

"So, what's this about you being the chosen one?" Red asked Derek as they took a break in the barn.

"Well, that Discord chump decided to try and make more chaos, and apparently my arrival was a prophecy. I somehow have kick-ass powers, and there's a war going on right now too." Derek said.

"Well what are you leading ponies into battle or something?"

"No, I created my own army with my mind powers." Derek said.

"Nice. You think I have powers too?" Red asked.

"Fuck if I know, I didn't find out until after I almost died saving Rainbow Dash, Spike and Fluttershy from a fire." Derek said.

"Oh, by the way, where did Fluttershy go? I heard her earlier, but she just disappeared." Red asked as he started looking around.

"I think I found her." Derek said as he pointed to a stack of hay with part of a tail sticking out.

"Should I talk with her?" Red asked.

"Go for it. You're just as nervous around new people, maybe it'll cancel out the shyness." Derek said as he leaned back and relaxed. Red got up and slowly walked over to the pile of hay.

"Umm, hi there." He said quietly. He heard a barely audible squeak, and the tail disappeared.

"Umm, I'm Ray, but people call me Red." He continued nervously. There was no reply.

"Well, umm, I guess I'll be going now, nice talking to you." He said as he walked away.

Fluttershy poked her head out of the hay just enough to watch Red walk away.

'_Maybe he's not so bad after all.' _She thought to herself.

AFTER A WHILE THE PARTY IS ABOUT TO START…

"Everyone get ready, Applejack is bringing Big Mac!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped around the barn. Everyone hid, and just as the door opened they all jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE!'

Big Mac was genuinely surprised.

No seriously, he was.

The party started, and everyone was having a good time. Big Mac was talking with some other ponies, Pinkie Pie was freaking out on the dance floor, and Derek and Red were sitting at a table with Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

"So, this is the guy you went to college with?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yarp, all three months of it." Derek joked.

"Yeah, we were good friends, until he decided to join the army." Red said.

"I didn't have any other choice." Derek said in defense.

"Yeah, I suppose it was the best choice, being they helped you pay for your loans." Red said as he took a drink of cider.

"Well, I think that's great that your friend arrived here." Twilight said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked as they looked around.

"Umm, I think I see her over there." Derek said as he pointed across the barn. She was standing alone in a corner.

"Wow, she must be really nervous about your friend." Twilight said.

"Well, it's understandable. When I first came here I had no idea where I was and she scared me enough where I pulled out my sidearm." Derek said, remembering how she had made him knock himself out.

"I think you should go with Red and talk with her, so she isn't scared of him anymore." Twilight said.

Derek and Red looked at each other and both had the same 'fuck it, ok.' Look. They got up and headed across the barn, dodging dancing ponies, Pinkie Pie, ponies playing games, Pinkie Pie, Big Mac and a large group of his friends, Pinkie Pie, and then Pinkie Pie again.

They finally made it over to Fluttershy, who hadn't noticed their presence.

"Hey Fluttershy." Derek said.

"Oh hi Derek, how are you?" She said quietly.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to introduce you to my good friend here." Derek said as he stepped aside and revealed Red. Fluttershy slowly approached him.

"Uhh, hi." Red said.

"Hi." She said back. They both had the same amount of shyness. Derek knew that Red would be nervous around Fluttershy because she was his favorite character.

"Umm, I'm Red, it's nice to meet you, Fluttershy." He said as he held out his hand. Fluttershy reluctantly held out her hoof, as if he was going to break it or something. He just took her hoof and lightly kissed it. Fluttershy turned her head and blushed slightly.

"Well, now that you two aren't scared of each other anymore, let's go back to the table with Twilight and Rainbow Dash." Derek said as he started walking. They dodged Pinkie Pie several more times before they finally made it back to the table.

"Well, I could use a drink, how about you?" Derek asked Red as he materialized a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses.

"Oh yea, haven't had a good drink in a long time!" Red said as he grabbed a glass. Derek poured everyone a round and held his glass up.

"Down it goes!" Derek said as he quickly drank the whiskey and slammed the glass on the table. He was done before they even started. Red drank the whiskey like Derek, but with less enthusiasm, Twilight could barely keep from coughing because of the burn. Rainbow Dash did alright, except for the coughing after she drank, and Fluttershy took one small sip and began coughing.

"Goodness, that stuff is strong!" Fluttershy said.

"Takes some getting used to, but eventually you'll be able to drink like me and Derek here." Red said as he and Derek drank another round. Eventually they were getting buzzed of the alcohol, and Derek decided it was time to stop before the got completely drunk.

"Alright guys, I think I'll be going. I have to add on to my house since Red here decided to drop by." Derek said as he elbowed Red in the side.

Derek and Red went back to his house, and Derek made and extra area for Red to live.

"Man, I sure hope I get those powers." Red said as he watched Derek do shit.

"If you do have them, I expect you to help me fight Discord." Derek said as he finished making the add on.

"Oh of course." Red said as he entered the house.

They sat around for a while, bullshitting about stuff that happened back in college. Eventually, they headed off to their separate rooms.

Little did Derek and Red know, shit was about to get real bad, real quick.

_**Quote of the day: "So yesterday I had a fun time falling down all 14 of our stairs, on my face." – Me to friends.**_


	10. Peacetime

**YEAH SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTER CHAPTER**

**BUT ENJOY ANYWAY, OR I'LL FIND YOU AND BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN.**

Derek woke to the sound of shit breaking.

"Damnit all!" He heard Red say. Derek got up and walked into the main room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, I was going to go outside, but this stupid fucking coffee table decided it had to impale itself in my leg." Red said as he rubbed his leg.

"Sarcasm." Derek said as he walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Red asked as he limped to the door.

"I'm going to check on my troops, then I suppose I'll chill with Rainbow Dash." Derek said.

"I still don't get that man! You so serious and she so cocky, I figured you'd freak out, but no you went 'n got engaged." Red joked as he walked out the door with Derek.

"Hardy-fucking-har. It's just that she has the same mindset I do. We both like competition, pranks, shit like that, and the fact that I'm fucking hot." Derek said while striking a pose, making Red crack up.

"Oh ok Derek, think what you want." Red said as he lightly hit Derek on the arm.

"FUCK!" Derek yelled as he overdramatically grabbed his arm.

"Good one, dick." Red said.

"Ok, well, this is where I go to my base. I'll see you later, punk." Derek said as he flew toward the base.

"Whoa." Red said as he watched Derek fly away with amazing speed. Red continued into Ponyville. He wandered through the market , avoiding looks from ponies who didn't know of his arrival. He continued to wander until he came across a dirt road. He aimlessly followed it until he came to a house near the edge of the woods, and had animals wandering around.

"This must be Fluttershy's place." He quietly said to himself. He walked up to the house, and came across a kitten.

"Hey there little guy." Red said as he picked up the kitten. It purred and curled up in his arms.

"Oh hi R-Red." Fluttershy said from somewhere. It almost made Red jump. He realized she was hovering next to a tree, helping birds make a nest.

"Hey Fluttershy, how are you?" He said in a friendly voice.

"Oh I'm good." She said as she finished the nest and landed next to Red.

"That's good. I was just walking through, trying to get a sense of direction around here." He said as he sat down on a stump, still holding the kitten.

"Oh, well I hope you're not lost." She said.

"No, I think I got a lot of Ponyville memorized." Red said as he started to pet the kitten, which had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Oh, I see you found one of my kittens." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it was out front. I like cats, actually I like all animals." He said as he continued to pet the kitten.

"So you're good with animals too?" She said as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, I'm not a soldier like Derek. I like to sit back and just watch the world. I don't really like fighting, but I'll do it to protect what a care about." Red said.

"Oh that's nice." Fluttershy said as she tended to a random bunny.

Red and Fluttershy talked for almost half the day before Red decided to leave.

"Well, I should probably go find Derek. It's been fun, we should hang out more often." Red said as he gave Fluttershy a hug, which made her turn a deep shade of red. He walked off, and turned back to wave. Fluttershy involuntarily waved back and laughed.

ELSEWHERE…..

Derek was chillin on a cloud with Rainbow Dash, just talking about shit.

"So when are you going back to battle?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, we beat those two warlords down so hard that I think Discord and the other warlords are scared." Derek replied with a smile.

"I didn't know you were going to fight Discord. Are you planning on using the Elements?" She asked.

"No, I think I need to end him permanently, but I don't know for sure yet." Derek said as he threw a ball in the air.

"DEREK! WHERE THE HELL YOU BE?" Derek heard Red yell.

"Aye! I'm up here bum!" Derek yelled down from the cloud.

"How the hell? Oh yea, powers and whatnot." Red said.

"What you need?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I'm bored as all hell! What did you do when you first got here?" Red asked.

"Got knocked out, broke my leg, got knocked out again, got blown up, got drunk, got impaled by a warlord, the stuff I usually do ya know?" Derek said back. Rainbow Dash and Red both burst out laughing at Derek's stupid answer.

"No but seriously what is there to do around here?" Red asked.

"Well, me and Rainbow Dash here always raced, oh and she always tried to prank me, but alas, I was too fast." Derek said as he touched Rainbow Dash on the tip of her nose.

"Or maybe I was taking it easy on you!" Rainbow Dash said as he pushed Derek off the cloud.

"Ahh. I'm falling." Derek said in an emotionless voice as he fell to the ground and stopped an inch from hitting.

"Yeah…." Red said as he started to walk.

"So what you wanna go see the base?" Derek asked as he caught up.

"Sure, and maybe we can find out if I have any awesome abilities like you do!" Red said.

"Yeah, we should check that out, but after you see the base." Derek said as he started to run.

They ran for a while, and finally arrived at the base. Red couldn't believe what he saw. Thousands of vehicles and men, several aircraft flying by, and even a full sized airfield.

"You made all this?" Red asked as he stared in awe.

"Yeah, took me a day and a half to make most of this stuff. Worked pretty well when we went to war for the first time." Derek said.

"Well, I sure hope I get powers too. I want to fly around and do crazy stuff." Red said as he looked around some more.

"Hopefully we find out before another battle starts." Derek said as he stretched.

"Let go back to the house and get some drank." Red said as he started walking.

"Uh, Red?" Derek said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You're going the wrong way." Derek said with a stupid grin.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Red shouted as Derek bolted away from him in the opposite direction. Red chased him all the way to the house.

_**Quote of the day: "You think you're Marky Mark? Is this the fucking Bunch? Fix your headgear!" – Drill Sergeant to a guy with his Patrol Cap on sideways.**_


	11. The Game Part 1

**SPECIAL THANKS TO DARKRABBIT77 FOR ANOTHER GREAT IDEA.**

**PROPS BRO!**

**ENJOI!**

A FEW WEEKS LATER….

Derek woke up to the sound of music. He walked out into the main room and found Red playing some music on his iPhone.

"Damnit Red, you're gonna give me a headache." Derek said as he rubbed his temples.

"Take an aspirin, it worked for me." Red said as he continued the music. Derek and Red had spent the night before drinking heavily, and there were signs of a fire in the front of the house. Neither of them knew what the hell happened last night.

"So what did we burn out front?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. It might have been mail or something." Red said as he stopped the music and walked to the door. The front yard was littered with shit. There was garbage, beer bottles, and a big pile of ashes where they apparently had a huge fire. They walked around for a while looking for clues, but found nothing.

"Well, whatever. Let's go see what's up in Ponyville, maybe we can find out what the fuck we did." Derek said as he changed his shorts and tank into his ACU.

They walked the dirt path into Ponyville, debating who won the drinking contest from last night.

"Bitch, you in the army, they don't let you drink." Red said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, plus we both know who the lightweight was in college." Derek said.

"Shut up! I puke once because you put something in my drink and you say it's because I'm a lightweight. You don't know me." Red said. They continued to argue as they neared Ponyville. They argued until they were in the middle of town square.

"Wait, why is everyone staring at us?" Red said as he stopped Derek and looked around.

"I don't know, but it's actually kind of freaking me out." Derek said as he pulled his patrol cap down to hide his eyes.

"Let's… go." Red said slowly as they slowly walked away.

"Let's go to Sweet Apple Acres. I remember Big Mac drinking with us. Maybe he can tell us what the hell happened in our yard." Derek said as they avoided stares.

They eventually arrived at the farm and approached the barn.

"Aye, Big Mac!" Derek shouted as they searched for him.

"Ohh, Derek, is that you?" He heard Applejack say from inside the barn.

"Yeah, do you know where Big Mac is?" Derek asked as Red looked around.

"Yeah, he up 'n went to that special banquet thing in Canterlot with the rest of the males in Ponyville. Why didn't you two go?" She asked as she gave them the same intense stare as the rest of the mares in town.

"We didn't know about it." Red said.

"The Princess had invitations sent out, what happened ta yours?" She asked as she quickly licked her lips.

"Umm…." Red said as he looked at Derek. Derek nodded back, knowing what Red was thinking.

"Probably in the fire." Derek said.

"Oh, well, you two should consider yourselves lucky." Applejack said as she walked toward them.

"Uh, why?" Derek asked.

"Cause it's mating season, and you two are the only ones here." She said as she continued to walk toward them.

"WhAt?" Red said with a nervous squeak.

"Oh fuck, she's got the look! RETREAT!" Derek yelled as Applejack tried to pounce on them.

They ran as fast as they could into the apple orchard, with Applejack in pursuit.

"C'mon, it's my first mating season! I'm legal to mate now!" She said as she tried to track them.

They sneaked away as fast as they could without making a noise, and finally made it out.

"Holy shit, now I know what all those stares were about. We're the only two guys here, and they all want us!" Red said.

"This is too funny, man." Derek said with a laugh.

"What, how we will eventually get caught and get raped till we die?" Red said as he quickly looked to make sure they weren't seen.

"No dude, let's make this into a game." Derek said.

"How the hell do we do that? Whoever gets raped by the most mares and doesn't die wins?" Red said with a slightly worried face.

"No. Let's see which one of us can get the most mares to chase us without getting caught. Whoever has the most mares on his trail by, say, tomorrow, wins." Derek said.

"When you say, 'caught', you mean….."

"Had sex." Derek clarified.

"Umm, ok I guess." Red said.

"Alright, I'll go this way, you go that way. Safe house is our house. I have a secret panic room behind the fridge." Derek said. They shook hands, and then ran opposite directions.

The game… has begun.

ON ONE SIDE OF PONYVILLE…..

Derek was sneaking around on the rooftops, using his abilities to make himself invisible so the Pegasus ponies flying over wouldn't give him away for what he was about to do. Her jumped off a roof and rolled into the center of the market, still invisible. He took the top part of his ACU off to show off his upper body, and then made himself visible.

"Oh snap!" He said as he struck a pose, flexing his muscles and showing off his tan. Every pony in the market stopped in their tracks. They stared at him for a while as he changed poses. "Who wants some?" He shouted as he held out his arms, as if saying 'come and get it'.

The mares started to slowly surround him, each with a different look in their eyes. Right as they were within arm's reach, he jumped over the crowd and started running, teasing them with a dorky looking smile. They all began to follow him.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF PONYILLE…

Red hid in the bushes nervously. He couldn't run as fast as Derek because he didn't have any powers, and he knew the ponies would easily catch him. He looked for a way to sneak around town. He saw that some buildings had fire escapes and things he could use to climb, so he figured he could just Assassin's Creed himself around town.

He slowly exited the bush and walked to a building. He figured he could just lean up against the side of the building and yell something to get the attention of all the mares in the area. He quickly turned the corner and leaned on the building like he was hot shit.

"What can a guy do in this town to not be so bored?" He shouted. All the mares instantly stopped and looked. He stood up straight and sweat formed on his forehead. He knew he was in for the run of his life. "Who thinks I should throw a party?" He said loudly. All the mares raised their hooves as they closed in.

Red looked at them and smiled nervously. "Well, you gotta catch me first!" He said as he bolted around the corner and up the fire exit. Some of the mares tried to follow him, and the others just watched as the human ran across the rooftop.

'_Shit shit shit shit SHIT!' _Ray thought as he approached the edge of the roof. He closed his eyes and jumped, hoping he was strong enough to make it to the other side. He landed solidly on the roof of the next building, and continued running as the mares who tried to follow him stopped.

THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN- DEREK'S TERRITORY…..

Derek was having almost too much fun running from the mares, but he knew he had to lose them before they caught on to his game. He quickly rolled off to the side, into a ditch, and began running the opposite way.

"Where'd he go?" He heard a mare say as they stopped and looked around. He stopped and hid under a small bridge and couldn't help to laugh silently at his situation.

"Well, might as well see who else wants to chase me." He said as he ran quietly in the direction of Sugarcube Corner. He made himself invisible and walked up to the door. He knocked a few times, and Pinkie Pie came to answer. He quickly made himself visible.

"Pinkie Pie, can I hide in here for a while?" Derek asked as he looked around.

"Umm, ok!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

'_Wait, is she old enough? Maybe she's too young to care yet. Oh well, I could use a quick rest.' _Derek thought.

"So what brings you here?" Pinkie asked as she handed Derek a plate of 30,000 cupcakes.

"Uh, just looking for a place to hide out, being me and Red are the only two males around and all." Derek said as he slowly pushed the plate away.

"Oh, is that what all the noise was earlier? I swear some ponies get so worked up over this mating season stuff." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, but, what confuses me is that you're not trying to kidnap me right now, like the others." Derek said.

"Well, it is true that it's mating season, but I just don't get that worked up unless I see somepony with a real taste for laughter." Pinkie said as she gave Derek a huge smile.

"Ok?" Derek said slowly as he looked out the window.

"Well, it's been nice, but I should go check on Red, see if he's dead yet." Derek said as he gave Pinkie Pie a nice smile and a wave before he left. She stood there with a weird smile, then slowly backed into her room and locked the door.

**OH SNAP!**

Red ran as fast as he could across the rooftops. Several Pegasus ponies swooped in and tried to grab him, but he knew better. He had been picked up by two already, and had to grab a wing to make them release him. He quickly dodged, and jumped to another roof. He ran across and then jumped onto another building with a steep roof. He slid down the other side and landed in a bush. He quickly got up and began running. He made a quick move behind another bush before the ponies chasing him could get a chance to see where he went.

"Where'd he go?" One mare said.

"Darn, I really wanted to spend some 'quality time' with him." Another mare said.

Red waited for them to continue their search elsewhere before he came out of hiding. He noticed Rarity's boutique was only a few yards away, so he sprinted over.

'_Surely Rarity will have more manners than the others. Maybe she'll let me hide for a while so I can rest.' _Red thought to himself. He quickly ran up to the door and knocked. He heard a loud crash, and then hurried steps approach the door. Rarity opened and saw Red.

"Rarity, please let me in, I need to rest from all these ponies chasing me for my-" Red was cut off by Rarity.

"MINE!" She screamed as she pulled him into her house.

"Rarity, have some manners!" Red said as she threw him on a couch. Red knew he was in trouble so he thought for a way to postpone her intentions.

"Rarity, please, be a dear and let me clean up a little before you start." Red said in a high class voice. Rarity stopped for a second, and seemed to snap out of it.

"You're right. We should be at least a little clean for our moment. Please do wash up." She said as she laid on the couch, resting in a sexy pose.

"Christ I can't believe she's that crazy!" Red said to himself as he entered the bathroom. He opened a window and quickly climbed out, falling into a bush. He sat there for a moment before he noticed a form next to him.

"Derek!" Red said as Derek covered his mouth.

"I saw what happened. You're sooooo lucky you got out of that. You would have lost the bet." Derek said as he chuckled.

"Shut the hell up. I don't know how you're going to judge us tomorrow; I don't even know how many mares I had on my ass earlier." Red said.

"I think a rule change is in order. Go until tomorrow without getting laid and you win." Derek said.

"Agreed, cause I really don't think it's possible to count the mares as they try to catch you." Red said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Alright, you're on your own again, pal." Derek said as he turned invisible and flew into the sky.

"Damn." Red said as he continued to hide in the bush.

IN THE SKY…

Derek flew through the sky as fast as he could without breaking the sound barrier. He made himself visible again just because he knew there wasn't a single Pegasus in the sky… or was there?

DRAMATIC MUSIC…. NO FUCK THAT.

Derek landed on a cloud and rested. He might as well take it easy for a while. He did basically seduce almost half of Ponyville at once. Derek's hearing suddenly picked up a noise. He looked around to see what it was, only to find a blur of colors zoom toward him. In an instant he was tackled by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Derek, what's up." She said as she climbed off him.

"Me and Red have been running away from mares all day." Derek said.

"Hey, I can help hide you and Red! There's an old warehouse on the outskirts out Ponyville. Get Red and follow me there." Rainbow Dash said. Derek got up and flew toward town.

IN THE SAME BUSH

Red heard footsteps. He curled up and tried to remain as quiet as possible to avoid any attention. Suddenly, the bush opened. Red turned away and thought he was caught, but he felt a hand on his shoulder instead of a thousand hooves.

"Red, I know a place to hide, I'll take you." Derek said quickly as he grabbed Red and took off into the sky.

"Holy shit!" Red half screamed as he was taken into the sky with Derek. "Drop me and I swear to fucking God!" Red threatened.

"It's ok, I found a spot for us to relax for a while." Derek said as he followed Rainbow Dash. She led them to an old warehouse. They landed next to the building and Derek let go of Red, who was more than happy to be on the ground again.

"Ok, Red, you go into the warehouse section of the building and hide, I'll lead Derek into the old office area of this place and show him a good hiding spot." Rainbow Dash said. Red nodded and entered the warehouse.

"This place is creepy." He said as he walked around old dust covered machines. He walked to about the middle of the building when suddenly all the lights turned on.

"What the hell?" Red said as he heard a laugh. It wasn't a regular laugh though; it was a quiet attempt at an evil laugh. He turned to the sound of the laughter and saw Fluttershy standing on a machine, failing at looking like a threat.

"I got you know Red. I saw you running through Ponyville all day today, and know I have you to myself. Ha ha ha." She tried to laugh. Red was sort of disturbed. He was worried because of a mare trying to catch him, but also amused that it was Fluttershy and funny because she couldn't pass as a villain if she tried.

"Umm…." Red said as he backed away.

"Oh no you don't. Get him! That is, if you want." Fluttershy said in her normal voice. Animals suddenly appeared out of nowhere, all trying to capture Red.

'_It's ok. You're good with animals, you can do this.' _Red thought to himself as he started running toward the animals. The first couple animals were eagles. He simply stopped and quickly complimented their pristine looks and honorable qualities, making them land and feel good about themselves.

The next three animals where bears. "Fucking A." Red said to himself. He proceeded to dodge the three of them and climbed up a tall machine, where they couldn't follow him.

"Get him." Fluttershy attempted to yell. Red was stopped by a large swarm of wasps.

"No way, you can talk to bugs too? SICK!" Red said as he approached the swarm. He held out his hand and a wasp landed in his hand. "So how do you manage to stay in a swarm like that without crashing into each other? It must take a lot of coordination and skills to do that." Red said as he held the wasp up to his face. The wasp looked back at the swarm and nodded its head, then went back and the swarm disappeared. Red bolted to an exit door he saw behind Fluttershy.

He was about 10 yards from Fluttershy when a large group of pissed off rabbits appeared, led by Fluttershy's pet, Angel. The rabbits all leaped at Red, who just dodged and eventually made his way to Fluttershy, who was very surprised with him. He stood just inches from her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Fluttershy, you should know better, c'mon." Red said with a slightly disappointed tone. "If you want to hang out and get to know me better, just ask, you don't need to trap me." Red said. He quickly leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, then ran by her to the exit.

"I'll be seeing you soon!" Red said as he kicked the door out and ran. Fluttershy just stood there in disbelief, and with a bright red blush.

MEANWHILE IN THE OFFICE AREA…

Derek followed Rainbow Dash deeper into the office. There were several old desks and knocked down cubicle walls.

"So Dash where is this spot you told me about?" Derek asked.

"Just a little further." Rainbow Dash said as she looked back. Derek looked away for a second, and Rainbow Dash took action. She quickly turned around and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. She embraced him and locked lips with him for a full 2 minutes. Derek ended up breaking the kiss, and saw that Rainbow Dash had the same look as the others, but with more lust and love than any of the other mares.

'_Shit! She's gonna be hard to deal with since she actually knows and loves me!' _Derek thought as he stepped back. Rainbow tightened her grip, but Derek wrestled his way out.

"Rainbow Dash, snap out of it!" He said as he backed toward a window.

"Derek, we're getting married, let's consummate our love!" She said as she jumped toward him.

"Maybe, but not today, you're all acting like this is the first time you've ever seen a male." Derek said. Rainbow Dash just responded with another attempt to kiss. Derek dodged, then took off flying out the window, leaving Rainbow Dash stunned at his agility and speed.

She quickly snapped out of it and chased after him. She could see him in the distance, but knew she needed to speed up. She started flying as fast as she could, and before long, a Mach cone started to form.

"Let's see you dodge this!" She said as she went faster. Eventually, she performed a Sonic Rainboom. The sudden noise and light caught Derek off guard, along with Rainbow Dash plowing into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Alright, that's it." Derek said as he got up. He walked over to Rainbow Dash and held her down before she could get up to attack him again.

"Rainbow, I know you can't help this craziness, but seriously. You know what we are planning, just wait for it to come." Derek said. Rainbow Dash looked at him with a look of sadness.

"I'm so sorry, I just can't help it." She said.

"I know, it's ok. Don't worry, it'll come eventually. As for right now, I can give you this." Derek said as he leaned in and once again locked lips with her. She initially had a look of shock, but then decided it would do for now. They laid on the ground kissing for about 10 minutes before Derek stopped.

"Well, I suppose I should go check on Red." Derek said.

"Yeah, uh, Fluttershy was going to trap him." Rainbow Dash said as she stared into the sky with a smile.

"I figured. Well, see you later." Derek said as he took off.

"That guy," Rainbow Dash said as she stared into the sky, "That guy knows how to romance somepony." She said with a smile.

**INDEED.**

_**Quote of the day: "What the hell is this? These are recyclable God damnit!" – Drill Sergeant as he sees two plastic bottles in the garbage.**_


	12. The Game Part 2

**THE PART 2 **

**ENJOI**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

The night came quickly, and Derek and Red found shelter in their house. They kept all the doors and windows locked and covered, so any curios mares wouldn't see them. The also refrained from using lights, so the glow wouldn't be seen from outside.

"So, what are we doing now?" Red asked as he copied Derek's movements.

"These are training exercises. If you have powers, it should help jumpstart them." Derek said as he continued the training.

"So, how do we know when I have powers?" Red asked.

"My first hint came unexpectedly. Yours will probably do the same." Derek said.

"Umm, ok?"

They continued to train lightly, until they got tired. They went to their separate rooms and prepared for bed, until Derek's hearing alerted him of ponies approaching.

"Red! Go to the panic room!" He said in a loud whisper.

"Aight." Red said as he quickly located the hidden button that moved the refrigerator, which revealed a vault door. At the same time, Derek peeked out a window, only to see a group of about twenty mares approaching. He quickly entered the panic room with Red, and closed the door.

"Damnit. Well, I have a few beds in here. We'll sleep here tonight, just to be safe." Derek said. The two of them went to sleep in the panic room.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Derek and Red woke up almost simultaneously. Derek quickly checked some cameras in the house to make sure they were alone, and then opened the door.

"Looks like they didn't come into the house at all." Derek said.

"I wonder if everything is back to normal, like we can be seen in public without getting chased." Red said as he opened the door.

"Well, let's find out. If we can walk down the street like this, we'll be fine." Derek said as he changed his clothes to no shirt, gold chains, and loose fucking jeans, and gave Red the same. He created a stereo and they walked into town. Derek hit the play button and the theme to GTA San Andreas started playing. Obviously the goal was to look as stupid as possible and see if they would still get chased.

They did.

"God damn! How long will this last?" Red asked as they ran away from the horde of mares.

"It can't go for much longer" Derek reassured.

They ran and hid under a bridge, making the mares give up the chase.

"Ok, I think I'll let you win, I don't want to get chased around anymore." Red said as he sat down.

"Alright, let's just go see if we can find someone who doesn't act psycho." Derek said.

"I think I mindfucked Fluttershy into being normal yesterday, we could hide there." Red said.

"I might have straightened Rainbow Dash out, I could see if she's aight." Derek said.

"Ok, I'll go visit Fluttershy and you can go deal with you girlfriend." Red said sarcastically.

"Watch it." Derek warned.

"It's not my fault you're whipped." Red joked as he sprinted away in the direction of Fluttershy's place. Derek shook his head and laughed, and then took off toward Dash's house.

TO RED…..

Red quickly ran up the trail to Fluttershy's cottage. He crept up to the door and knocked lightly. He heard quiet and slow footsteps approach the door. Fluttershy opened the door and saw Red. She instantly turned a shade of crimson and slammed the door.

"Uhh, Fluttershy? Is it ok if I come in? I need a place to rest, and you're the only person who isn't completely crazy around here." Red said as he quickly checked his back to make sure he wasn't followed.

"But, w-wasn't I crazy in t-the warehouse?" Fluttershy said sadly from behind the door.

"Fluttershy, it's ok, I'm not upset or anything. Actually, it kind of helped me get over my nervousness around you. Please, let me in before I'm seen!" Red pleaded. Fluttershy slowly opened the door, only to see Red standing there with a giant smile on his face.

"Oh thank you!" He said as he quickly entered her house. At last, he felt safe.

"So you're really not angry?" She said as she slowly walked across the room.

"No, not at all." He said as he sat on a chair.

"Well, you were really good with the animals, well, the ones you didn't get around." She said as she sat across from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I was good with animals from my world too." Red said. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" Red said.

"Oh, um, I like to watch the animals." She said shyly.

"Indeed. Sometimes when I'm bored I like to do stuff like climb trees, or play catch, or swim." Red said as he stretched his legs, which were stiff from all the running.

"Climbing trees sounds like fun." Fluttershy said as she continued to avoid eye contact, which was starting to make Red worry.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Red asked.

"N-nothing, why?" She said, staring at the floor.

"Well, you won't make any kind of eye contact with me, like I'm angry with you or something." He said as he slowly got up, causing Fluttershy to flinch and make a small squeak.

"Well, i-it's just, I did something awful yesterday." She said quietly.

"Fluttershy, it's alright." He said as he took a seat next to her. She didn't say anything back, and he noticed a tear fall to the ground. She obviously thought she was a terrible pony for doing what she did.

Red looked around, thinking of what he could do. He looked at her, hesitated, but then finally got the courage to put his arm around her to comfort her.

"It's alright. I still think you're the best." He said.

"The best?" She said with a confused tone.

"Yeah, I like you the best. You're kind, you have a way with animals, and I don't know what it is, but you just… have this level of cuteness that leaves me speechless most the time." He said as he stared into space.

Fluttershy's eyes widened and she turned bright red.

"R-really?" She said as she finally looked up at Red, who looked back at her.

"Well yeah, you're irresistible." He said.

She had no idea how to respond to him. She had never really interacted with anyone besides her friends, and she was way too shy to talk to any stallions.

"W-well…." She struggled.

"It's ok, let's go find something to do while I wait for the craziness to stop in town." He said as he stood up and held out his hand. Fluttershy looked at him nervously, but took his hand anyway and got up. They walked out into the back yard.

"So, have you ever actually climbed a tree before?" Red asked.

"No, if I need to get up to a tree I just fly." She said.

"Well, if you want to try, just watch what I do." Red said as he approached a huge tree. He jumped and grabbed onto a low branch, and pulled himself up. He stood on the branch and jumped to another. He continued to climb until he was near the top of the tree.

"Come on up!" Red said as he offered Fluttershy a seat next to him in the tree. She simply flew up, not willing to even attempt Red's ascent into the tree. She calmly landed next to him, and looked off into the distance.

"You know, I was scared for a while, I thought you were afraid of me." Red said as he repositioned himself on the branch.

"W-well, I was nervous at f-first." She said quietly.

"Yea, but I'm so glad that we can just hang out and talk now." He said.

"So, um, what was it like with Derek, back where you came from?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, I met when we were still in high school. We were real good friends, and when we went to college, we decided to share a place." Red said.

"So why did he join the army?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at him. He stared into the distance with a sad face.

"Well, it started with the college cancelling his program nationwide, and the credits for that school weren't transferable, so he was out of luck. Then, as if fate wanted him to have a bad life, his parents were killed in a plane crash." Red said as he looked to the ground. "He joined the army and volunteered to go to war, just to get away from it all. It was hard cause he really didn't even say anything, and his attitude changed just as quick. He wasn't himself anymore, but here, he is." Red said as he smiled at Fluttershy, whose eyes were watering from the thought of Derek's hardships.

"That's awful." She said.

"Yeah, but he's better now, because he's here and he has purpose." Red said as he casually put his arm around Fluttershy.

MEANWHILE…

Derek casually flew up to Rainbow Dash's favorite sleeping place. Sure enough, she was curled up on a cloud. You could almost see the troll face appear on Derek as he quietly approached the sleeping Pegasus. He crept up to the cloud, and carefully laid down next to her, staring directly into her face. He stayed there for several minutes before saying something.

"Sup." He said quietly. Rainbow Dash stirred, but stayed asleep. Derek just barely held back his laughter. He lightly touched Rainbow Dash's nose, trying to imitate the feeling of a fly. Rainbow Dash responded by lightly brushing her face. Derek continued touching her nose, until finally she accidentally hit herself on the nose. She slowly woke up to the sight of Derek biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Really." She said. Derek lost it.

"Bahahahaha! Oh my God you were so clueless!" Derek said as he rolled onto his back.

"How long have you been there?" She asked as she stretched.

"A few minutes. I enjoy watching you sleep." He said with a smile. Rainbow Dash responded by lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"You're so creepy sometimes." She giggled.

"Good….. Good…." He said in a menacing voice. She laughed at him and moved close. She grabbed his arm and held it as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"So how long does this craziness last in Ponyville?" Derek asked as he ran his fingers through her mane.

"It should be over by the end of today." She said as she relaxed even more. He continued to stroke her mane.

"So are you going to join up and fight for Equestria?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, um, I kind of already did." She said as she pulled away and looked at him with worry. She didn't know if he'd be angry at her for not telling him.

"Well good for you. Just keep out of harm's way, alright." He said as he hugged her.

"I expect you to do the same." She said seriously.

"You know I can't keep out of trouble." Derek said with a sly grin.

"Oh, do shut up." Rainbow Dash said playfully.

The two of them sat in the clouds and talked for hours before Derek decided to go check on Red.

"I'd better make sure Red is ok." Derek said as he rolled off the cloud.

"Ok, I'll see you when the 'craziness' is over!" Rainbow Dash said as Derek flew away.

MEANWHILE…

Red and Fluttershy sat in the tree for hours, talking about their lives and sharing laughs. Red looked up and saw the sunset.

"Wow, I've never really stopped to see the sunset before." He said.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I lived in a city, and there were too many buildings in the way to see it properly." He said as he stared some more. The two of them watched as the sun slowly set, and Fluttershy did the unimaginable. She rested her head on Red's shoulder.

'…_wut.' _Was all Red could manage to think to himself as Fluttershy let out a sigh. He slowly looked down at her, like she was bad news. He was shocked to see her look back up at him, smiling. The moment was perfect. A sunset, two friends alone, and it was nearing complete perfection. They leaned toward each other, ready to meet lips. They closed their eyes, and Red felt Fluttershy's soft lips touch his. She flinched at first, but then eased up. They parted, and looked at each other deeply.

It may have been a quick 2 second kiss, but Red couldn't have been happier with what just happened. He was about to wrap his arms around her when he heard a loud voice.

"Dawwwww!" The voice said sarcastically. It was unexpected enough to make Red jump. He proceeded to fall out of his resting spot, and hit almost every branch on the way down. He landed with a thud on his face.

"…Damn!" He said as he slowly got up.

"Oh shit, you ok?" Derek said as he quickly flew down to Red.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where'd Fluttershy go?" He said as they both looked up. The spot where Fluttershy had been was empty, and she had disappeared.

"Fluttershy, its ok, come out!" Derek said. No reply. They decided to let her be, wherever the hell she went.

"Well, let's see if we can safely walk the streets now." Derek said. They walked off, in the direction of Ponyville. They made their way into town, which was strangely empty.

"Something isn't right." Red said as he slowly looked around. Suddenly, a large group of mares appeared. They popped out of bushed, trees, and even sewers. It seemed that almost the entire mare population of Ponyville had planned an ambush.

"Shit!" Derek said as they were quickly surrounded. The mares approached them, each with the same crazy lustful look. Red and Derek were back to back, looking for a way out. Derek couldn't fly out because there were many Pegasus ponies guarding the sky, making a flight impossible. He couldn't teleport either, due to the fact that the mares were too close. Just as they all pounced at them, a blue tint appeared in the air, and time slowed to a halt.

"Try it now." Derek said as he looked at a mare. He looked around, and then noticed Red, curled up of the ground. He was holding his head, and didn't notice what was happening.

"Red, get up." Derek said. Red stood up and looked around, puzzled at the scene.

"Cool. Good thinking with the time freeze thing." Red said as they began weaving their way out of the large crowd.

"Indeed, and I didn't do that, you did." Derek said. Red stopped in his tracks and looked at Derek.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time we start your training, Red." Derek said as they left Ponyville. They walked to their house and entered. Right as they shut the door, the blue tint disappeared.

"So, welcome to the Nobles." Derek said as he put his hand on Red's shoulder.

**AHHHHHHHHH SO LONG SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER! ITS ALL GOOD NOW, WE JUST HAD A KILLER ON THE LOOSE AND I WAS STUCK AT MY BROS PLACE FOR 80% OF THAT SHIT. NO LIE. **

**ANYWAY… I'M STARTING A YOUTUBE THING BECAUSE I CAN, AND BECAUSE I'M BORED AS ALL HELL MOST THE TIME. **

_**Quote of the day: "Fuck people and their money!" –My friend as he notices all the nice cars in town. **_


	13. Three Problems

**ANOTHER CHAPTER YA!**

**I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO ROLL OUT OF BED AND FINISH THIS CHAPTER BY 11:00 TODAY DESPITE MY MASSIVE HANGOVER. **

**YOU'RE WELCOME**

**(LOL)**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

Red's muscles tightened as he concentrated. It has been about a week since he found out that he had powers also. Derek had set up a block of wood, and told Red to try and lift it with his mind.

"Just focus." Derek said as he watched. It took Red several minutes before the block actually moved.

"Holy shit!" Red said as he started levitating the block.

"Good, now throw it as far as you can." Derek instructed. Red did a quick throwing motion, and the block was set flying into the woods.

"Good, looks like you'll be almost as powerful as me!" Derek said. "Well, that's enough for today. I have to meet Rainbow Dash for her surprise." Derek said.

"Alright have fun, but don't let her kill you out of excitement when you show her the surprise." Red said.

They both walked into Ponyville, and then parted ways in the market. Red still had a little bit of uncertainty being in town, but all was normal and nopony was trying to get him. He headed to Fluttershy's place. He hadn't seen her in a week, since they were in that tree. He approached the door, and was almost too nervous to knock.

MEANWHILE…

Derek flew to Rainbow Dash's house. He told her he had a little surprise. Well, it was actually a huge surprise. He told her it was something just the two of them could enjoy, but it was really two tickets to the special Cloudsdale Wonderbolt show, that had seemingly sold out months ago. Derek pulled some strings with a Royal Guard officer he knew, and managed to get them access to the show.

"Dash, you ready?" Derek said as he arrived at her house.

"Yes." She said as she stepped out the door and gave him a hug. "So what are we doing today?" She asked excitedly.

"Let's go down here quick." Derek said. They quickly flew down the hill below.

"Soooo…" Rainbow Dash pressed.

"Well, it's nothing to big or special, but I got us tickets to a show." Derek said.

"What show?" Rainbow Dash asked, quickly feeling less interested by Derek's 'not big or special' phrase.

Derek simply held up the yellow and blue tickets. Rainbow's eyes instantly lit up.

"What- how- where did you get these?" She said as she stared in disbelief.

"I know a pony." He said.

"These were supposed to be sold out months ago!" She said. She broke her gaze at the tickets and looked at Derek, who was smiling because of her excitement. She suddenly tackled him to the ground and repeatedly kissed him all over his face.

"Easy now, let's go before they start!" Derek said as he eased Rainbow off of him. They took off, heading for Cloudsdale. They maneuvered around clouds, showed off tricks to each other, and even raced. Derek was indeed faster than Rainbow Dash, but he didn't want to make her look bad.

They arrived in Cloudsdale, and made their way to the stadium. They took a seat in one of the first class boxes, reserved for the best. Rainbow Dash nearly exploded when she found out Derek had gotten the best seats in the house for her.

The show started, and the Wonderbolts flew in and started their show. Derek was impressed on how they resembled the Blue Angels so much. The show lasted about an hour, and the Wonderbolts finished off the show with an amazing cross flyby, where they crossed paths with each other, missing by inches. Everyone cheered, and then the stadium started to empty.

"That was great! I can't thank you enough, Derek!" Rainbow Dash said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, it wasn't easy to get those tickets. You feel like eating?" Derek said as they flew down from Cloudsdale.

"Yeah, I could eat." She said. Derek guided her to a hill, and then created a blanket and some food. They sat down, and Derek leaned up against a large rock, while Rainbow Dash rested on him.

"Derek, you always know how to make me the happiest mare ever." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Derek was about to respond when a voice was heard behind them.

"RAINBOW CRASH!" The voice yelled, followed by laughter.

"Great." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Stay here, they'll leave soon enough." She said to Derek, who already had a look of annoyance.

"Hey Rainbow Crash, what're you doing here?" said one of the three stallions, who had dark brown fur and a light tan mane and a cutie mark of weights. He was Dumb-Bell. The second was a lighter brown color with a darker brown mane, and a cutie mark of three basketballs. He was Hoops. The third was a blue color with a black mane, and a cutie mark of three footballs. He was Score.

"None of your business, go away!" Rainbow Dash said loudly.

"Or what, you'll beat all three of us up?" retorted Dumb-Bell.

"Maybe I will." Rainbow Dash said in a menacing voice.

"I really doubt it, you couldn't stay in flight school, so how would you even get close to fighting us." Said Hoops.

"Haha, yea." Laughed Score.

"I think we need to teach her a lesson. Said Dumb-Bell. The three of them slowly approached her.

"We saw you at the show today. How did you get those tickets?" Hoops asked menacingly.

"A friend gave them to me, why." Rainbow Dash said as she watched the three bullies circle her.

"Oh, was it that freak that walks on two legs?" Dumb-Bell asked.

"Yeah, and you better watch what you say or you'll be sorry." Rainbow Dash said.

"He doesn't look so tough. He may be taller than us, but he couldn't win a three on one fight." Dumb-Bell said. At this time, Derek was about ready to beat the living shit out of all three of them, but he followed Rainbow Dash's instructions to stay put.

"Just leave." Rainbow Dash said as they continued to circle her.

"No, if your friend has the bits to buy you a seat like that at a Wonderbolts show, maybe he has the bits to buy your freedom." Dumb-Bell said as he nodded to Hoops, who jumped at Rainbow Dash and forced her to the ground. She struggled and tried to get up, but Dumb-Bell hit her across the face.

Derek heard the commotion and then the slap across Rainbow's face, and he had enough. He stood up from behind the rock and looked at the three punks.

"I think that's enough of that shit." He said loudly. The three looked at him, and Rainbow Dash laid on the ground with tears in her eyes from the hit.

"Oh look, it's the freak." Dumb-Bell said as he and the other two started to circle Derek.

"I suggest you leave." Derek said, trying to control his anger.

"Or what? You'll fight all three of us? You couldn't win if you tried you worthless sack of rotten apples." Dumb-Bell said, causing the other two to laugh. Derek's inner drill sergeant came out at that moment.

"Listen here you stupid sack of shit! I could fight ten thousand copies of you and your two goons and win." Derek said loudly. The three bullies jumped at his increase in volume, but they kept insulting him.

"Ok pal, you're real big on talk, but what're you gonna do when we beat you unconscious and kidnap your marefriend here?" Dumb-Bell said with an evil smile.

"Don't talk to your superior like that, Dumb-Bell, is it? Or was it Dumb-ass, or maybe Dumb-fuck. I think Dumb-fuck suits you well; I'll call you that from now on." Derek said. Dumb-Bell was furious at Derek's insult, and charged at him. Derek easily moved out of the way.

"You're a coward!" Dumb-Bell said. Derek replied by simply giving him the 'come at me bro' sign. Dumb-Bell once again charged at Derek, who effortlessly tripped him and punched him in the face.

"Take her, he doesn't have wings!" Dumb-Bell said as he struggled to get up. Hoops and Score turned to Rainbow Dash, who tried to fight back. Score simply hit her in the head, knocking her out. Derek saw this, and was furious.

He looked at the three of them, struggling to pick her up. He quickly teleported over to them and threw Score and Hoops off Rainbow Dash. He looked over at them again and let out a massive shout that echoed with thunder.

"Oh, someone wants to fight. Get him!" Dumb-Bell yelled. The three of them charged at Derek, who simply used his advanced CQC (Close Quarters Combat) training. He effortlessly beat all three of them down. As he continued to fight the stubborn bullies, Rainbow Dash re-gained consciousness. She watched as Derek beat the living fuck out of all three of them.

"I suspect you three will be leaving Rainbow Dash alone from now on?" Derek said as he looked at the three bullies, who were lying in a heap in front of him. They nodded. "Good, and if I ever find out you caused her trouble ever again, I'll find you, and you'll be in even more pain than you are now." Derek said as he turned to Rainbow Dash, who was barely able to stand.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Derek said as he picked her up and flew away.

"You, you beat them up!" Rainbow Dash said as Derek carried her in his arms.

"Well, I knew of those fuckwits before they even showed up. Plus, they were going to take you. I took it easy on them, all they have are bruises." Derek said.

"Wow, nopony has ever done that for me." Rainbow Dash said as she looked up at Derek, who had his famous war face on. She almost feared him for a second, but then a small grin appeared on his face.

"Well, I'd do it again if they tried anything else. You are mine, and if others think they can get away with hitting you or anything else, they got another thing coming!" He said. Rainbow Dash never felt safer in her life.

MEANWHILE AGAIN….

Red approached Fluttershy's house. He was so nervous to visit her, being they had a moment last time. He wasn't sure if she'd be ok with him or not. He walked up to the door and lightly knocked three times.

"Coming!" said a soft voice. He heard light steps approach the door, and his pulse elevated quickly. Fluttershy opened the door and saw Red standing there, slightly shaking.

"Oh hi Red, are you ok?" She said as she turned her head and blushed.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine!" He said in a hoarse voice. He was nervous as FUCK.

"Oh that's good. Would you like to come in?" She said as the redness on her face disappeared.

"Umm, sure." He said. He slowly entered the house. He sat down in a chair and looked around. Several bird houses and mouse holes filled the room. Bunnies wandered about, and birds flew in and out constantly.

"So how've you been?" He asked nervously.

"Oh good. Nothing interesting has happened lately." Fluttershy said. She noticed Red's nervousness. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked innocently.

"Umm, well, because of what happened last time, in the tree." He said as he rubbed his arm and looked at the floor. Fluttershy's face turned red at the thought of them sitting in the tree. She hadn't experienced anything like that before because she was normally too shy. They both looked at the floor, thinking of that day.

"Well, I thought it was….. nice." Fluttershy spoke up. Red instantly looked at her.

"Really? I was worried you were going to be…. upset or something." Red said.

"Oh no, I kind of…. enjoyed it." Fluttershy said with a deep blush still on her face.

"Well, that takes a load off my mind." Red said as he sighed in relief.

"Well that's nice. What do you want to do now?" Fluttershy asked. Red got up and walked to the door.

"Shall we go for a walk?" He asked. Fluttershy smiled and nodded, and the two of them walked out of the house.

McMEANWHILE…..

Derek arrived at Rainbow Dash's house with her still in his arms.

"You can put me down now." She said. Derek set her down, and she stretched as if she had just woken up.

"What's their problem with you anyway? I thought you showed them up at the young fliers competition with that sonic rainboom of yours." Derek said.

"I don't know, they've always made fun of me for some reason." She said.

"For being better, I would assume." Derek said. Rainbow Dash gave him a giant hug.

"You're such a sweet talker, Derek." She said as she buried her face into his chest.

"Yeah, that's me." He said sarcastically. Suddenly, a letter appeared in front of Derek. He took it and read it out loud.

"Dearest Noble Derek, I am happy to announce that you will be given the honorary title of Royal Guard Captain, and your ceremony will be tomorrow in the castle. Signed Princess Celestia." Derek finished. He looked at Rainbow Dash, who had a stunned look on her face.

"Royal Guard…. Captain?" She said. Derek was confused at her almost sad tone, when she suddenly squealed with joy and jumped on him.

"Oh my gosh that's wonderful!" She said loudly as she smothered him.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Derek said as he started to smother her back.

He couldn't believe he was going to be made a Captain. He would be known all throughout Equestria.

BACK TO RED AND FLUTTERSHY….

Red and Fluttershy returned from their walk.

"That was nice." Fluttershy said as she finished an apple Red had bought her.

"Yeah, I like spending time with you." He said as he opened her door for her. "I have to go, but I'll see you again soon!" He said.

"Can't wait." She said happily as she entered her home.

Red walked back to his house, only to find Derek drinking.

"What's up bitch?" Red said.

"Just found out I'm being made a Captain of the Royal Guard tomorrow." Derek said.

"Really? Damn! You must be real famous here to get that!" Red said.

"Sure, just be ready. I want to introduce you to Celestia tomorrow." Derek said.

"Alright, but you better not get wasted tonight. That would blow to have a hangover." Red said as he went to his room.

Derek wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew Pinkie Pie was probably going to freak out when she hears of his accomplishment.

**TOO MUCH JAGERMEISTER! I DRANK NEARLY THE ENTIRE BOTTLE LAST NIGHT!**

**BAD IDEA!**

**REVIEW AND SHIT, WHILE I GO SLEEP OFF THIS HANGOVER.**

_**Quote of the Day: "I'll hit you up tomorrow if you're not dying." – My friend to me as I stumble out of the car and up to my house last night.**_


	14. Ceremonial Chaos

**GOD DAMN, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY SO I THOUGHT I'D TYPE A BIGGER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO FUCK SHIT UP SOMETIME ON XBL JUST PM ME, I'M USUALLY FREE TO PLAY HALO OR RED DEAD OR SOME SHIT LATER AT NIGHT. **

**REVIEW!**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

Derek looked out the window of the train as it slowly powered through the snowstorm. He and all of his friends were on their way to Canterlot for his Royal Guard ceremony, and he was not happy with the transportation. He wanted to teleport everyone there, but Celestia insisted on taking the train.

'_It's fucking SLOW!' _He screamed in his mind. Behind him were Red and Fluttershy, both awkwardly sitting in the same seat, staring out the window. Rarity was in a bunk sleeping, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack were across from him, and Twilight was somewhere far behind them reading a book. He had no idea where Pinkie Pie was, and that almost scared him. Derek paid no attention to Dash and Applejack, who were gradually getting louder and more wrapped up in their arm wrestling match. They suddenly broke out into a real wrestling match and ended up rolling across the car and right into Derek's seat. He looked down at the two ponies, both wrapped up in his legs.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that partner." Applejack said as she gave Derek an embarrassed look.

"It's alright, Applejack. Just, try not to involve me in your 'deathmatch' wrestling from now on." Derek said as he helped the two out of his seat.

"Well, it's ok if I pull you into a 'deathmatch' right Derek?" Rainbow Dash said in a seductive voice. Derek looked at her with a look of confusion and shock.

"What?" He said, his voice nearly cracking. Rainbow Dash and Applejack started laughing fiercely at Derek's confusion.

"Oh you're real funny." Derek said as he chuckled himself. They continued to laugh and talk about shit until the train finally made it to the Canterlot station. They exited the train and felt the cool air. The mountain they were on has strange weather patterns sometimes, and Celestia used a spell to keep Canterlot warm. They walked through the station and were met by two guards.

"Noble Derek, and friends, please follow us." One guard said. They followed the two guards to a carriage. They got in and started to go to the castle.

"Oh I can't wait to throw a party it's gonna be so fun….." Pinkie Pie started to say. Derek juped when she started talking.

'_Where the fuck did she come from?' _He thought to himself. They continued to talk amongst themselves until they stopped at the doors to the castle. Several guards were lined up and held spears above the stairway. Derek and the rest walked up to the doors and entered. The castle was empty for now, but come tomorrow the room would be filled.

"Ah, I see you made it!" Princess Celestia said as she saw them enter. The mane 6 bowed, with Derek and Red saluted. Derek had instructed Red to salute the Princess before they got on the train.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Princess." Derek said as he went at ease.

"Who is this?" Celestia asked as she looked at Red, who had begun shitting his pants at the sight of the Princess.

"This is my good friend, Red. He is also a Noble, but he is still in the early stages of training." Derek said.

"Another human warrior? I suppose that makes your job easier." Celestia said. Derek nodded and looked at Red, who was sweating and almost shaking.

"Take it easy, spaz." Derek whispered to Red.

"The ceremony will start at noon tomorrow. You may go to your rooms and unpack, and then enjoy the sights and many great restaurants around the city if you wish." The Princess said before she walked away to take care of other business. They all followed a guard to their rooms. Derek got a room all to himself, while Red got a room with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, and Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash shared a large suite.

Derek set his bag on the table in his oversized room. In the bag were several types of alcohol, such as Jack Daniels, Christian Bros Brandy, and Vodka, along with a tin of Grizzly Wintergreen. That is all he needed. He carefully set the bottles of sweet nectar (**yes, I call it that)** on the table, and put the tin of chew in his pocket.

"Why the hell is my room so big?" He said as he sat down, looking around the room. It was huge. There was a giant bed in the corner by a large window, and a bar next to the table where Derek sat. The rest of the room was empty, except for a few dressers and a random chair. Derek decided to go visit the others, since there wasn't shit to do in the room. He walked down the hallway to Red's room.

"Hey guys what u-…" He was cut off by the sight of Pinkie Pie leaping around the room with party decorations everywhere. Red was sitting in a corner talking with Fluttershy.

"Umm, so how's life?" Derek said as he walked over to Red.

"It's good, just talking with my good friend Fluttershy here." Red said.

"So, you think you'll sleep at all tonight?" Derek said as he pointed over his shoulder at Pinkie Pie, who was in her own world.

"I hope so." Red said.

"So….. what you guys talking about?" Derek said with a sly grin.

"Stuffs." Red said.

"O rly?" Derek said as he kneeled down. "You two getting together yet?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Fluttershy and Red both looked in opposite directions and blushed furiously. It was a full minute before Red spoke up.

"Soooo, what are you doing?" He said to Derek.

"Trolling you." Derek said blandly.

"No shit Sherlock, I mean what are you doing besides that." Red said.

"Just looking for something to do, being I'm all alone in my football stadium of a room." Derek said.

"Oh, well me and Fluttershy were going to go walk around and maybe eat somewhere." Red said.

"Alright, well I'm going to see what the others are up to." Derek said. He got up and walked out.

He continued down the hall and came to the other room. He knocked and heard a disturbance in the room.

"Darnit Dash!" Applejack said from behind the door.

"You ok in there?" Derek asked. He heard a couple crashes and then the door flew open. Derek was completely unprepared, and he was pulled into the room. He saw Twilight reading a book in her bed, Rarity was messing with her mane, Applejack was picking up a table, and Rainbow Dash was pulling Derek into her corner.

"Hey what's up Derek?" She said loudly.

"Uh, I don't quite know right now." He said as he followed Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, well me and Applejack were arm wrestling, I won!" She said.

"Like hay you did!" Applejack said. "You cheated!"

"Did not!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Girls, please, stop." Derek said as he stepped between them.

"Sorry Derek." They both said. "Well, any ideas on what to do?" Derek said.

"We could go out and eat or something." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sorry, but I'm plum tuckered. I'll stay here." Applejack said.

"How about you two?" Derek said as he looked at Rarity and Twilight.

"I'm good, I want to finish this book." Twilight said.

"And I'm working on a dress design." Rarity said.

"Alright, looks like it's just you and me, Dash." Derek said as they walked to the door.

'_I wouldn't have it any other way.' _Rainbow Dash thought as they left the room.

"So where you wanna go first?" Derek said.

"Let's find a place to eat first, I'm starving." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright babe." Derek said as he put his arm around her. Her face instantly went red.

"You're such a tease." She said.

"But you love me for it." He said. They exited the palace and walked around, looking for a good place to eat. They finally settled on a small outdoor restaurant. They ate and Derek told Rainbow Dash of his experiences in war, both from his world and the war he was fighting in Equestria. She was deeply interested in how well trained one has to be to fight.

"It's not easy. The trainers, or Drill Sergeants, are real hard on recruits. They love to yell and punish every little mistake with push-ups or some other kind of physical exercise." Derek said.

"Wow, that explains your hot bod." Rainbow Dash said in a seductive voice, nearly making Derek spit his drink out.

"In public? Dash, you're fearless." He said as he choked down his drink.

"You know it." She said with a laugh. They paid and left, walking around looking at the various landmarks that Canterlot was famous for. They eventually decided to head back when it started to get dark. Suddenly, a dark figure stepped out from nowhere. It seemed to be a stallion with a build close to Big Mac's, and he was covered with a black cloak.

"Alright, creature, hand over all your money, and while you're at it you can hand over that sweet piece of flank too." The figure said in a menacing voice.

"Umm, how about not." Derek said as he stepped in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Have it your way." The figure said. He suddenly leaped at Derek. Derek caught the theif and threw him back.

"Oh, you're a strong one. We'll have to fix that." The thief said. He once again jumped at Derek, but this time with a knife. Derek quickly pushed Rainbow Dash to safety and caught the knife in his lower left abdomen. Derek let out a quick yelp of pain, then collapsed onto the ground. A pool of blood started to appear.

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash said aloud as she looked at Derek in horror.

"Now that that's taken care of, you're coming with me, hot stuff." Said the thief as he grabbed at Rainbow Dash. She swung a hoof and caught the thief in the jaw, but it was ineffective.

"Oh, a feisty one, I like it!" He said as a dark blue glow appeared around Rainbow Dash. She tried with all her might to fight it, but he had an unbreakable grip on her.

"Might as well have me a little fun before I take you back to the warehouse." The thief said as he lowered Rainbow Dash. He walked up to her and started kissing her neck.

"Stop it! I'm warning you!" She threatened, but she couldn't move.

"Oh please. It'll be easier for the both of us if you just stop resisting." The thief said as he continued to eye her up. Just as he was about to start again, a voice was heard from Derek.

"Get off her!" Derek said. The Thief and Rainbow Dash both looked at Derek, who was slowly getting up. The thief quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash and held another knife up to her throat.

"Come any closer and I'll cut the whore's throat!" He said.

"First off, you don't ruin a perfect night like tonight. Second, you don't threaten my Rainbow Dash. Third, you SURE AS SHIT DON'T CALL HER A WHORE!" Derek yelled. He was ready to use magic when the thief said something disturbing.

"You try to freeze time and I'll have her dead before you can even reach me." The thief warned.

'_Oh shit! Does he know something about human powers? Damn, time to do this the old fashioned way.' _Derek thought.

"Rainbow Dash, you know that second sidearm I have, the really big one?" Derek asked loudly. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Well, looks like you're going to see it work after all." Derek said as he got into a gun slinging position. He quickly made his Desert Eagle .50 AE appear in his hand. Derek held the huge pistol down by his hip.

"What the hay is that?" The Thief asked angrily.

"It's what will end you if you don't let her go." Derek said. The thief laughed maniacally.

"What could that do? If it uses magic, I'll stop whatever it does in a heartbeat." The Thief said.

"Try me, punk." Derek said as he raised the 5 pound pistol. The thief started his attack, but before the knife could touch Rainbow Dash's throat, Derek calmly pulled the trigger. It was the loudest thing Rainbow Dash had ever heard. The gun lurched back from the recoil, with a huge muzzle flash extending six feet out. The shell casing flipped through the air. Time seemed to slow, and Rainbow Dash could feel the bullet pass by her right cheek. Right as the thief's knife touched her throat, the bullet pierced his skull. His hand jerked back from the force, and the knife dropped before it could cut anything.

All was quiet, except for the loud echo of the massive pistol, and the light sound of a single shell casing bouncing off the ground.

Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder, only to see the body of the thief, covered by his cloak.

"Rainbow Dash!" Derek said as he stumbled as fast as he could to her. He hugged her tightly, before falling to his knees.

"We have to get you to Twilight, she can heal you!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Right, I can make it, let's hurry." Derek said as he picked up his Desert Eagle and made it disappear.

Derek went as fast as he could, but it was a struggle. The knife was in his side, and it hurt to move, but he had to push on. Eventually, they made it back to the room. Rainbow Dash kicked the door open, startling everypony inside. Derek then stumbled in, covered in blood with a knife in him. Rarity fainted.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Twilight asked as she raced over to Derek.

"Somepony tried to rob us. Derek protected me and got stabbed!" Rainbow Dash said, on the verge of tears.

To everypony's dismay, Derek took hold of the knife and savagely pulled it out. It was enough to make even Applejack feel faint. Twilight instantly started to heal, and with the combined powers of her and Derek, the wound healed in 15 minutes.

"Much better!" Derek said as he stood up and stretched. He took off his bloody shirt and tossed it into the trash. His well-toned body had one more small scar.

"Twilight, write a letter to the Princess saying what happened. We don't want Canterlot going into lockdown over a thief's body." Derek said. Twilight nodded and began a letter. As she did that, Derek turned to Rainbow Dash. He quickly approached her and gave her another huge hug. "That the gods you're alright!" He said as he picked her up off her feet. He placed a quick kiss on her, and then let her down.

"Derek…." She trailed off.

"What is it, love?" He asked in concern.

"You, you killed him…" She said.

"It was either you or him. I did what had to be done. Remember my promise, I'll always protect you." He said. Rainbow Dash looked deep into his eyes. His eyes were full of concern and worry, but also with love and truth. His eyes also had a seriousness to them, like he was always aware of what could happen.

"Well, I'll leave you all here. Get some rest, and try to forget about what happened. I don't want any bad thoughts floating around during Pinkie Pie's after-party ok?" He said as he exited the room. Rainbow Dash sat on her bed with a blank stare.

"You ok sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she sat next to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but, Derek put his life on the line for me, again." She said.

"Of course he'd do that. He loves you. He'd do that every day if he had to." Applejack said.

"But why does he always insist on doing it, even when we could just run away, he puts himself at risk." She said, a single tear forming in her eye.

"He's a wild one, I'll give ya that, but he does it because he never wants to see you hurt."

"I guess." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at the floor.

"I think you should go to him. It'll put your mind at ease to be with him." Applejack said as she got up. Rainbow Dash realized that Applejack was right. If she stayed by him for a while, she would feel better.

Rainbow Dash calmly got up and exited the room. She headed to Derek's suite.

IN DEREK'S SUITE…..

Derek collapsed poured a drink and drank it quickly, then went and collapsed on the bed. He used his powers to turn the lights out, and started to drift off. Being stabbed will tire a guy out. He was about to fall asleep completely when he heard his door open. He knew who it was instantly. He moved over and made room for Rainbow Dash. She crawled up on the bed and snuggled close to him. He put his arm around her and ran him fingers through her mane.

"You need to stop doing that." Rainbow Dash said as she thought of the earlier incident. Derek ran his fingers through her mane some more. It was the softest thing he had ever touched.

"Only when the world stops threatening you." He said. He ran his fingers down to the middle of her back and started massaging her tense muscles.

"Oooh, hmmmm." She purred as he relaxed her muscles. She was all tense from the scene that unfolded before her earlier. He then rolled onto his side and faced her. It was almost completely dark, but he could still make out her stunning eyes.

"You can sleep here tonight, if you want to." Derek said. He noticed her eyes widen in surprise. She responded with a long kiss. Derek returned the kiss, and the two of them laid there in each other's embrace, until Rainbow Dash started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my sweet." Derek said as he tucked her under the blanket. This would be the first time he and Rainbow Dash actually shared a bed, minus the hospital bed. That doesn't count.

….

Derek woke up the next morning with Rainbow Dash in his arms. It was still really early, so the sun was just barely beginning to come into view. What little light that did come into the room reflected off Rainbow Dash's mane in a dazzling way. Each different color seemed to react to the early light a different way. He laid there and just looked at her.

She rolled over, and he could now see her face. She had such a peaceful look when she slept, yet she also had a hint of her famous smirk. Derek repositioned his arm around her, and as she felt his hand go through her mane, she smiled.

Derek stayed in bed until it was time to wake up and prepare for the ceremony. He woke Dash up with a quick kiss, and then started getting ready. He first put his Noble armor on and changed it to his halo armor scheme. He took his helmet off and set it on the table. He made his now legendary Desert Eagle appear on his right hip as his ceremonial sidearm, since it was so beastly. Rainbow Dash eyeballed the large pistol, the same one that Derek used to save her life.

"So, why is that so much louder than your other sidearm thing?" She asked. Derek sat down and took the pistol out of its holster. He took the clip out and removed a round, and then materialized a round for an M9.

"This is a round for the M9, the other sidearm, and this is a round for the Desert Eagle. It's louder because it's bigger, and that's why it has such a large fear factor." Derek said as he reloaded the clip and put the gun back in its holster.

"It looked like it breathed fire, like a dragon!" Dash said.

"Yeah, it'll do that." He said as he took a drink of Jack Daniels.

"Now, the ceremony is in an hour, so you'd better go get ready with the others." He said. She nodded and left the room. Derek also left, going to meet the Royal Guards accompanying him in the ceremony. He walked to the room and saw the Guards.

"Hey, it's the Noble!" One said. They all did a bow, much to Derek's surprise.

"Come on, you don't need to do that around me." He said. The guards all raised their heads.

"You're going to be a Captain, we should show some respect." One said.

"Meh. Hey, if I become a Captain, what happens to Twilight's brother, Shining Armor?" Derek asked. He hadn't thought about that until now.

"He's still Captain, it's just that you'll be Captain of the Royal Guards that get deployed into combat, he's in charge of the guard here." One of them explained.

"Ah, ok." Derek said. They continued to talk for a while, and before long they got the cue to go into the main room for the ceremony. Derek followed them to the room, and walked up before Celestia. He kneeled and took his helmet off.

"Noble Derek, for your outstanding achievements in selflessness and sacrifice, along with a great passion to protect everypony around you, I hereby appoint you Captain of the Royal Guard." Celestia said as she touched his shoulders with her horn. Derek stood, and performed an about face, walking back to a spot next to Shining Armor. After Celestia finished a short speech about how Derek saved countless lives and all his sacrifices, even the one the night before, Derek stepped forward and walked to the middle of the room.

"I have an announcement to make." He said loudly. "I am the only Noble here in Equestria, well I thought I was. But a short while ago, my best friend came into this world, and he has proven himself to be a Noble Warrior as well. Red, step forward." Derek said. Red nervously stepped up to Derek.

"Even though you still have to finish your training, I would like to present to you, your Noble Armor." Derek said. He placed his hand on Red's shoulder, and the armor appeared. Red had the same Mjolnir Mk. VI helmet, but instead of security shoulders he sported commando shoulders, and as for a chest, he had the ODST chest plate. His visor color was gold as well, and his color scheme was the same as Derek, a darker version of the US army's digital camo.

Red quickly took the helmet off and examined his armor. It took the form of was he preferred, and he didn't have to say anything.

"Bring him forward." Celestia said. Red nervously approached the Princess. She did the same thing she did with Derek, but instead made him a Lieutenant. After the ceremony had finished, everyone cheered. Derek was a Captain, and Red was a Lieutenant.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie Pie shouted. She brought her party canon out from nowhere and filled the room with party shit. The party started, but Derek and Red stayed in a corner and talked with Shining Armor.

"I finally get to meet you. It's an honor." Derek said as he shook Armor's hoof.

"Likewise, I' just glad there's another Captain. I'd be stuck coordinating battlefield and Canterlot Guards. I'd go insane!" He said.

"This is my apprentice, Red. He just found out a short time ago that he has the traits of a Noble, so he began training. He's progressed well, and I think he's ready for his first fight." Derek said. Red looked at him awkwardly.

"Well, maybe, but I'm still not up to full power." Red said.

"Well, at least we have two powerful beings protecting us." Shining Armor said. The three of them talked for a while longer before Derek and Red decided to go be a part of the party. Derek went off and started dancing with Rainbow Dash, and Red sat at the bar and talked with Fluttershy. The others were busy doing their own thing at the party.

"That armor looks good on you." Rainbow Dash said as Derek danced with her.

"Does it make me look 20% cooler?" He asked. She responded with an awkward face and then smiled.

"Sure it does, in ten seconds flat." She said, showing that she got the joke.

TO RED…

"So Fluttershy, what did you think about the ceremony?" Red asked as he drank some cider.

"Oh I think it was great, especially Derek gave you your armor." She said.

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting that." He said.

"Well, I didn't really know you were even training. It was a surprise to all of us." Fluttershy said as she sipped some cider.

All was going well at the party, when suddenly, sirens started sounding and several loud explosions were heard.

"We're under attack!" Yelled a Guard who ran in.

"Everypony find shelter, Red follow me. Shining armor, rally your Guards and prepare for a fight." Derek said as he put his helmet on and rushed to the door. Red grabbed his helmet off the bar and put it on as he ran to Derek. They rushed outside and saw several hundreds of diamond dogs attacking.

"What the hell? Diamond dogs?" Red said as he watched them rush the city gates.

"They must've joined Discord." Derek said. HE put his hand up to the side of his helmet. "Overlord this is Alpha Wolf, I'm in need of immediate assistance in Canterlot. Send as many as you can, I want HALO jumpers" Derek said into the radio.

"Roger that, we're Oscar Mike." Said Overlord. Derek turned to Red and materialized an M4 into his hands.

"You know how to use it, and if you need to reload just think of more ammo, it'll appear." Derek said as he materialized himself an M4 as well.

"Right, plan of attack?" Red said as Royal Guards started to pour out of the castle and into the city.

"I'll fly up and provide cover fire, I want you to stay on the ground and fuck shit up." Derek said. Red nodded and Derek took off. Red started shooting off rounds into the massive horde of Diamond Dogs. Derek did the same, but from above. After a few minutes of fighting by themselves, several AC-130s were heard. Everypony looked up, only to see small dots where the big cargo planes were.

'_Wow they're really high up!' _Rainbow Dash thought as she watched. She noticed with her good eyesight that several small figures were jumping from the AC-130's. She was almost struck with horror when she realized that they were Derek's men, but they couldn't fly! She took off, ready to try and save them all. She met them in the air, but they were going so fast toward the ground that she almost couldn't turn around and keep up. She started to catch up to one, but before she could try and save him, he opened his parachute. She was confused at first, but then realized every one of them had a parachute, so she decided to let them be.

"HOOAH!" Derek yelled as the troopers landed and began fucking shit up. The Diamond Dogs couldn't fight back because of their lack of guns, but they had constructed catapults and were launching huge flaming rocks loaded with some kind of explosive. Buildings left and right were being destroyed.

"Shining Armor, see if you can make a shield to stop those things!" Derek yelled as he plugged a Diamond Dog in the face with a well place shot.

"Right!" Shining Armor said. He formed a shield over the city and the barrage of rocks ceased. Derek flew down to the streets and started fighting alongside his men. Rainbow Dash landed back by the others and started cheering him on. Twilight was amazed at Derek's men, how tactical they were, and Applejack looked in awe as Derek effortlessly engaged a group of Dogs in hand to hand combat.

"Wow, this is the first time I've actually seen Derek in a fight with his Rangers." Twilight said as she watched two Rangers help three ponies take shelter.

Rainbow Dash heard a strange screaming noise and looked to the sky. Four A-10s screamed over and swooped in low. They unleashed a terrifying barrage onto the catapults with their 30mm miniguns. All the ponies jumped in fear as they heard the loud buzzing noise. Soon after, five F-18's screamed in at supersonic speed, unloading several missiles into the Diamond Dog army waiting outside the city.

"Second armor division approaching." Said a voice over Derek's radio.

"Light 'em up." Derek said. They watched as the Abrams tanks rolled in and unleashed a storm of fire into the remaining army.

Several Rangers suddenly appeared in the castle.

"Ladies, we need to get you to shelter." One said as the others set up a perimeter.

"Alright, let's follow them." Twilight said. They started to go deeper into the castle when more Diamond Dogs appeared in the hallway. The Rangers opened fire and put them down.

"Alpha Wolf, there are tangos in the castle, I repeat, tangos in the castle!" A Ranger yelled into the radio. They heard Derek respond.

"Roger, keep my friends safe, and make sure the Princesses are secured, don't want them getting into any unwanted situations." Derek said back.

DOWN IN THE CITY…

Derek and Red were back to back fighting. It seemed that the enemy was about to be defeated, when suddenly a huge Diamond dog appeared. Red was about to open fire when a unicorn stepped in front of the Dog. Derek took Red's M4 and lowered it.

"Watch it, pony." He said. Red nodded and they watched. The pony didn't move, but instead it's horn glowed and an aura appeared around the Diamond Dog. It grew to a towering size, just a little smaller than the warlord that Derek fought for the first time.

"Take it down!" Derek yelled. They opened fire on the Dog, but the bullets were ineffective.

"Aim for the pony, it's on their side!" Red yelled. Derek and Red filled the pony with lead. Although they killed the unicorn, the Dog stayed huge.

"That didn't quite work. I'll see what I can do!" Derek said as he took off into the air towards the huge enemy. The Dog had begun tearing apart housed and shops. Derek flew up and punched it as hard as he could, sending it flying back. The Dog responded by slamming Derek into a house.

"Red, go to the others and make sure they aren't in trouble. The Dogs are in the castle!" Derek said as he stood up and brushed some rubble off his shoulder.

"Right!" Red said as he started running to the castle. He entered and quickly found the others, surrounded by Dogs. They had pinned the Rangers down and were using some kind of magic weapon. Red rushed in and beat all the enemies down.

"Come on, let's get somewhere safer!" Red yelled as he waved them over. They followed him to a higher location. There was a large window, so they could see Derek fighting the giant Dog. Derek tried to pull a move on it, but it caught him and threw him into the castle before he could teleport. He crashed through the large window and landed next to Red and Rainbow Dash.

"I'm ok, but I'll admit, that stung a little." Derek said as he stood up. "Red, can you fly well yet?" Derek said while looking at the Dog.

"No, not really, all I can do right now is run fast and teleport short distances." Red said.

"Damn, well, stay here and keep them safe. I'll take the Dog out." Derek said before he launched out of the room. Derek continued to fight, and Red grew uneasy. He looked over to the others, who were hiding in a corner. He saw the look of terror on Fluttershy. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. He took his helmet off and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I'll protect you." He said with a warm smile. She looked at him, shaking.

"Don't go out there, i-it's too d-dangerous." She said with fear.

"It's my job now. Don't worry." He said. He stood up and put his helmet back on before super jumping out the window. He landed on the giant's back and started shooting it point blank in the neck. The giant Dog let out a ferocious roar and tried to get Red off his back. Red ducked and pretended to be gone.

As he did that, the Rangers in the room with the mane 6 took out a rocket launcher and prepared to fire.

"Stand back." One Ranger said. They fired the rocket at the Dog, hitting it in the shoulder. It turned and saw the Rangers, who were preparing another rocket. The Dog let out another roar and picked up a statue of a Guard holding a spear and threw it. Red saw that it was headed right for them.

"NO!" He yelled loud enough for everpony to hear. He did something that surprised everyone. He instantly went into supersonic flight to the room. He landed in front of Fluttershy, who was right in the statue's path, and braced for impact. The statue hit him, and sent debris everywhere, and the impact caused the ceiling to fall. Fluttershy looked in terror at the injured Red, who pushed her out of the way, only to be buried by huge chunks of stone and metal.

"Red!" Everypony yelled. Derek noticed what happened, and he was furious. He let loose a loud, thunderous shout, and then picked the giant Dog up. With a mighty heave, he threw the Diamond Dog clear out of the city, and it disappeared into the distance. With that, the attack was over.

Derek hurried over to the room, only to see his friends in a state of shock. Twilight was locked in a state of horror, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were looking at the floor in sadness, Applejack had her hat off and was comforting Fluttershy, who had broken down into tears.

"Red….." Derek said as he saw the huge pile of shit. He fell to his knees and took his helmet off, and the Rangers did the same out of respect. Suddenly, the pile of rubble started to shake. Everyone looked in awe as a single hand broke through. Red clawed his way out of the pile and stood there on top.

"Good….. you're safe." He said quietly. He then collapsed.

**RED'S A BEAST, RIGHT? **

**TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

_**Quote of the day: "This is the part where you enjoy a nice cup of shut the fuck up." – Me to someone.**_


	15. Cruel Beginings, Tragic Endings

**EPIC CHAPTER AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**AND SHIT**

_**By SupahBrony300**_

Red awoke in the hospital, in a large cold room.

'_The hell happened?' _He thought. He was all alone in the room. He looked down at his body, only to see a huge scar. Apparently he was impaled when he was buried. He moved around a little and felt no pain. He stood up and noticed where he was.

'_The morgue? THE FUCKING MORGUE?' _he screamed in his head. He must've actually died, but then came back after they thought he was dead. He walked over to the door, which was locked. He looked around and saw a window. He managed to squeeze out and landed in a bush. He still had the lower part of his armor on. He decided to change it to regular clothes, a white T and jeans. He started walking to Twilight's to figure out what the hell happened. He noticed that there were no ponies in the streets, just flowers and burnt out candles along the roads.

He approached Twilight's library and knocked on the door. Spike answered, but when he saw Red, he grew pale.

"G-g-ghost!" Spike yelled as he slammed the door. The door failed to latch, so Red walked in.

"Spike?" He said. He was suddenly caught in a hailstorm of books.

"Get away, ghost!" Spike yelled as he threw book after book at Red.

"Spike, I'm not a ghost!" He said as books bounced off him. Spike stopped suddenly, realizing that a ghost wouldn't be hurt by books.

"Red? You're alive!" Spike said as he ran to Red. "Everyone thinks you died in the hospital! They're out in a field at Sweet Apple Acres mourning." Spike said.

"Well, I'll go surprise them." Red said as he walked to the door. He started running to the field Spike told him about. He ran as fast as he could, and made it to Sweet Apple Acres. He walked up to the barn, and no one was there. He looked out, and saw a distant field with a group of ponies and Derek. Red started running as fast as he could toward them. He changed into his halo armor as he ran. He came to the field, behind everyone.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Applejack said.

Fluttershy stood in the middle, tear rolling down her face.

"He was only here for a short time, how could this happen?" Derek said.

"It'll be ok." Twilight said. They all stood there, mourning his loss. Red quietly walked up behind them. He placed his hand gently on Derek's shoulder. Derek instantly snapped into his armor and turned, ready to beat down whoever it was thinking they could interrupt their mourning. Derek stopped and stared. Twilight looked over and her jaw dropped.

Red stood there, full armor, waiting for a response. The others noticed and turned. They couldn't believe it. Someone stood before them with Red's armor. They didn't know it was him because of his helmet being on.

"Who the hay do you think you are, stealing armor that doesn't belong to you?" Applejack yelled. Derek held out his arm, signaling her to stop. He knew that only a trained human could wear the armor.

"It is Red!" He said loudly as he man hugged Red. Everyone gasped, except for Fluttershy, who was too depressed to notice what was happening.

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up." Red said. He looked over and saw Fluttershy, still staring at the ground crying. He walked past Derek and kneeled next to her. He carefully placed his arm around her, making her jump. She looked deep into his helmets gold visor, only seeing her distorted reflection. Red then slowly took his helmet off, and sheepishly smiled at her. She looked in shock at Red. He just turned his head and looked at the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it." He said. The others started to leave, knowing that Red was having a moment with Fluttershy. She looked into the horizon with him. "I don't regret it, you know." He said. She turned he head to him. He continued to stare in the distance.

"You died." She said with a quiver in her voice. He could tell she was upset.

"But I lived. And you know why?" He said as he continued to stare into the distance. She looked at his eyes, a single tear formed. He finally looked at her.

"I lived because of you." He said. Her eyes widened as he took her hoof into his hands.

"Fluttershy, I lived because of you. I could never leave you behind, never." He said. "In fact, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He said.

"Yes?" She said quietly.

"Would you honor me by being my… _marefriend_?" He asked slowly. Her eyes watered.

"Yes, oh yes I will!" She said as she hugged him. She shed tears again, but this time they were tears of joy. Red returned the hug. Derek and the others could see what was happening, and Twilight and Rarity both let out a loud "Awwww". Derek knew what Red did, and just stood there with a grin.

"I promise you, I'll never let myself get that banged up ever again." Red said as he released Fluttershy from the hug. She blushed and hesitated for a second, but then leaned over and kissed Red, who returned the kiss.

Everypony by Derek had their jaws hit the ground at the scene unfolding in front of them. Derek walked over to Red.

"Red, I know you're having a moment here, but we gotta talk." Derek said in a serious voice.

"Alright. Fluttershy, I'll see you later, this sounds important." Red said as he stood up.

"Ok Red, see you later." Fluttershy said. She walked over to the others, who were ecstatic about her and Red.

"Red, I know you're just starting a relationship here, but there are certain things you have to keep in mind. When you were out of it, I got word from my recon teams that Discord's army has congregated, and are ready to attack cities like Manehatten and New Yoke, not to mention Canterlot. We have to finish your training by the end of this week, and then we're going to war." Derek said. Red thought about it for a second.

"I'm with you 100%." He said as he shook Derek's hand in approval. They walked over to the others.

"Alright everyone, Red and I are going to go train, we'll see you later." Derek said. They waved as the two of them walked off.

"So, your powers must be getting stronger. I saw you fly, and you managed to save yourself from dying. I think you're almost ready to become a full-fledged Noble!" Derek said as they neared their training spot. Derek and Red spent the next three hours training. Red learned how to fly, teleport, and even create things like Derek could. Derek also taught him how to make himself stronger than anything in the world.

"I think you'll be done before the end of the week!" Derek said, impressed by Red's improvements.

"Cool, now am I free to go?" Red asked.

"Yeah, you can take it easy for a while." Derek said.

**THE END OF THE WEEK**…

Red had finished his training early, and was now a true Noble. As for Rainbow Dash, she finished her scout training and was raised to the rank of Corporal. Derek had been busy secretly making his army larger and more advanced. He now had a fleet of ships that resembled frigates from Halo, and had a large space station. Nopony knew, just him.

Red had also been busy, but with more personal matters. He and Fluttershy had gone on several dates, and he spent most of his free time with her, but today, that all changed.

It was the day of attack. Derek had organized a large offensive against the chaos army. He had stationed troops in all major cities, including Canterlot. The offensive was going to be a joint operation between Derek's Rangers and the Royal Army. Derek estimated that the war would wage on for months at most.

Everypony gathered in town square to say goodbye to the ponies who enlisted. Derek's Blackhawks were off in a field, fired up and ready to fuck shit up. Derek and Red both stood next to each other with their helmets under their arm, saying goodbye to whoever came past.

"Hey you Nobles!" Said a voice, which Derek identified as Rainbow Dash. She walked up, dressed in her high altitude flight suit.

"Hey Dash, excited to go into battle?" Red said.

"A little nervous. I've never really been in a war." She said.

"Just stay out of sight, and if you're spotted on a scouting mission just sonic rainboom the hell outta there." Derek said as he gave her a huge hug. She nodded and then returned to her battalion.

"Alright, mount up!" Derek yelled as loud as he could. Rangers and ponies both entered the Blackhawks, and then took off. They waved as the Blackhawks made a pass around the town, and then they flew off into the distance.

"Alright, everyone have their headsets on?" Derek said into the radio.

"Yeah, we hear you." Said a Royal Guard officer.

"Good. The plan is to have half the Blackhawks set down at the front line, and the other half fly over and unload their miniguns onto the chaos army. From there we'll push forward, with help from tanks and air support." Derek said. They flew over the forest, and a large plume of smoke entered their field of vision. That was where the enemy was building a stronger force. They swooped in and unleashed holy hell with the miniguns, and the back half of the Blackhawk squadron landed and unloaded troops.

Derek was on one minigun and Red was on the other. They were both spitting out rounds when suddenly their Blackhawk was hit by a powerful EMP blast, which came from the chaos army's strange anti air battery.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Derek said as he grabbed on to a handle. Their Blackhawk spat out black smoke and spun out of control. They crashed behind enemy lines. Derek looked over to Red, who was helping an injured pony out of the chopper. Both pilots were dead, so Derek turned his attention to the massive chaos horde approaching them.

The chaos army consisted of rouge ponies and chaos creatures, which were shaped exactly like humans but where all black and didn't have any kind of language. They carried what seemed to be strange looking rifles that shot regular bullets.

"Incoming enemy fire, we could really use some backup here!" Derek said into the radio as he put rounds down range.

"Roger that, we have Blackhawks inbound." Said a voice. Derek and Red fought off about 150 enemies before the other Blackhawks arrived. Their miniguns sprayed down the advancing enemies, and several Rangers rappelled down from the choppers.

"Where are the M-1's?" Derek said into the radio.

"We're on our way, we just ran into a group of enemy tanks. They got the power of an old Sherman tank. Easy kills." Said a tank commander as several M-1 Abrams tanks rolled in.

"We can call in any more air support until we take down their AA's. Red, take a group and waste AA one, I'll take another group and waste AA two." Derek said. Red nodded and gathered up some Rangers. Derek gathered up a force of his own and pressed toward the strange looking Anti-Air gun. They quickly killed the crew and set charges. Derek waited, and saw the other AA gun explode, and then he set off his charges.

"Alright, everyone is free to call in fast movers for support. Pegasus Recon team Foxtrot, how's the playing field look from up there?" Derek said into the radio.

"Looks like you're slightly outnumbered, but they are severely outgunned. You're pushing them back." Said a Pegasus.

"Roger that, update me if anything changes that I can't see." Derek ordered.

"Roger that, out."

Derek and Red fought on separate sides of the battlefield. Derek was in a hard place. His team stumbled into an abandoned village and were taking sniper fire, and Red was pinned down in a series of trenches. Derek called in a tank and wasted the sniper, while Red called in a fast mover (air support). They continued to push forward all day, until the enemy forces retreated. Derek used a partially destroyed town hall as a CP (command post).

He had set up a map of Equestria on a table, and had his top men helping him plan out what to do next. Suddenly, a pony scout burst into the room.

"Sir, emergency!" He said loudly.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"The chaos army broke through the Royal Guard's defenses in Manehatten, they are in desperate need of reinforcements before any more innocent ponies are gunned down!" The scout said.

"Damnit!" Derek shouted as he pounded his fist on the table.

"What do you propose we do, Derek?" Red said as he stood there with his helmet under his right arm.

"We'll go there and defend what's left. I know for a fact that they used artillery, there's no way in hell they just broke through in a frontal attack. Gather up some men, we're going to Manehatten." Derek said as he grabbed his helmet off the table and put it on. Red followed and did the same.

"Sir, doesn't Applejack's Aunt and Uncle live in Manehatten?" Red said as they walked to a Blackhawk.

"Affirmative, and I'm making it our primary objective to find them, aside from defending the rest of the populace." Derek said. They got into the chopper and took off into the night.

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…..**

The war raged on. It was lasting longer than Derek thought it would, and he was worried. There hadn't been any kind of cease fire, which meant that this was an all-out war with Discord. Neither Red nor Derek had seen any of their friends since the war started. Red was worried about Fluttershy, but he sent her the occasional letter to reassure her that he was alright. They accomplished their goal of saving Applejack's relatives, but failed to completely drive out the opposing army.

Derek paced in his quarters. He had the situation in Manehatten under control, and was keeping the enemy in check and in the outside area of the city. They had set up a quarantine zone for refugees. Derek knew he was about to switch posts. He was headed to Fillydelphia to help defend against an approaching attack. He wasn't happy, because he was originally supposed to go to Baltimare, which is where Rainbow Dash was stationed.

"Alright you fucks, let's gather up our shit and move out. Better to arrive before the battle than during it." Derek said as he walked out of his quarters. Red and several Rangers started stocking up on ammo and supplies, and then they took off.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER…**

They finally arrived in Fillydelphia, and not a moment too soon. Right as they landed the attack started. Artillery started to rain down onto the city, destroying several buildings and starting many fires.

"Artillery, fire on position Bravo, Whiskey, Golf, one-tree-four-six-fife-niner-zero." Derek said into a radio.

"Roger that." A voice replied. Seconds later, a loud rumble was heard in the distance and the artillery barrage stopped. Everyone stood ready, but no enemies advanced. There weren't even any enemies in sight.

"That was too easy…." Red said.

"Yeah, I don't like this. Sergeant, what city has the most valuable assets right now?" Derek asked a Royal Guard.

"That would be Baltimare, sir." The Guard said.

"Damn!" Everyone load up, we're going to Baltimare." Derek said.

**BALTIMARE…..**

Citizens ran around in panic as the surprise attack started. Artillery landed all around, and Baltimare's defenses weren't ready for a full attack yet. All they had was a couple platoons of Royal Guards and some Recon teams…

Derek's attack battalion raced to the city of Baltimare. Derek felt like such a dumbass for falling for a stupid trick like that. As they entered Baltimare airspace, he heard voices on the radio.

"Look….. get to….. take cover!..." Said a voice mixed with radio interference.

"This is Alpha Wolf team, come in Baltimare!" Derek said into the radio.

"Alpha…. Chaos troops are….. several wounded….. need backup!" Said the faint voice.

"Roger, we are inbound and ready to support you." Derek said.

"Roger….. LOOK OUT!... *loud explosion*….con team respond!...sh is down, so is ….." Said the voice.

"Hold on, we're almost there!" Derek yelled. They quickly found the source of the voice. It was none other than Shining Armor.

He was pinned down in a clothing store, with several chaos troops advancing on their position through a market. Derek's Blackhawk hovered above the market and unleashed a storm with the miniguns while Derek and others slid down ropes to the ground. They touched down and immediately rushed to Shining Armors position.

"We're here!" Derek said as he unloaded his M4 into the crowd of chaos troops. They beat back several waves, when finally the enemy retreated.

"Thank Celestia you arrived when you did! We were taking heavy casualties." Shining Armor said as he shook Derek's hand.

"Glad I could help. They really did a number here, huh?" He said as he looked around. Most of the buildings where heavily damaged and on fire. Rubble littered the streets in heaping piles, and there were several ponies scattered around the area, all casualties of war.

"I heard that Discord himself was overseeing the attack. I guess he wants to conquer Baltimare before Canterlot." Shining Armor said as they walked to the building he used as a cp.

"Why the hell would he do that? Canterlot is way more important AND he has nothing to use from this city." Derek said.

"I don't know. It's just Discord for you." Shining Armor said. They entered the building and discussed war plans, and Derek spilled the beans about his fleet of space frigates.

"I'm planning on using them in our battle with Discord. Once we get eyes on him, he's toast. You and my Lieutenant Red are the only two who know about it. Keep it under wraps." Derek said. Shining Armor nodded. Suddenly, a Royal Guard rushed in.

"Sir, we found survivors from Pegasus Recon Team Delta!" He shouted.

"Delta! That's Rainbow Dash's team!" Derek said as he stood up in worry. He followed the Guard to a building that was mostly destroyed. He saw several dead ponies, but none were the cyan colored pony he loved.

"Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" Derek asked in a worried voice.

"She went down with two of her teammates, I think she's one of the survivors." Shining Armor said. Derek ran to where the medical bay was set up. He ran into the bay and saw a cyan color in the back. He sprinted up to the bed, slowly slowing down, and eventually taking his helmet off and kneeling next to the bed.

There laid Rainbow Dash. Part of her flight suit was deep red and covered in rips and holes, and she had a splint on one of her wings.

"Dash, no." Derek said. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and looked at Derek.

"Hey there….. big guy….." She struggled to say.

"Dash, what happened?" Derek asked.

"We were out doing out regular patrol when we were ambushed. A full attack came out of nowhere. I was shot, and I crashed." She said with pain in her voice.

"It'll be alright, just relax. The doc will fix you right up." He said.

"Derek, I… I saw him!" She said quietly. "I saw Discord! He's the one who shot me!" She said as she grew weaker.

"I'll make him pay! That bastard won't get away with what he's done to you!" Derek said.

"Derek, promise me you'll stop him, for Ponyville, for me." She said.

"I promise, I'll get him." Derek said as he held her hoof. She smiled a weak smile, and Derek leaned in and kissed her softly. She slowly closed her eyes, and then stopped breathing.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash!" Derek shouted. He threw his helmet on and stood up. He let out a vicious roar that shook the heavens. Ponies all over Equestria could hear his thundering roar, and it sent chills down their spines. Derek was suddenly engulfed in flames. He smashed his way through the ceiling and flew so fast that his sonic boom didn't become audible until ten seconds after he passed. He hurled forward, toward the enemies main base. He landed in the middle with a loud explosion.

"Ah, Noble Derek. I was expecting you." Said a strange voice. He looked up and saw Discord sitting in a throne.

"You piece of shit! You worthless sack of rotten diarrhea!' Derek yelled.

"Now, now, don't talk to your future ruler that way." Discord said with an evil smile.

"I know why you attacked Baltimare, you wanted to hurt me by killing my fiancé, you fucking dick!" Derek said as the flames around him intensified.

"Right you are. It was almost too easy to strike her down, although it was still good fun." Discord said with a smirk. Derek fucking lost it. After how many years of his life spent in war and holding back bad memories, he just fucking lost all control. He bolted up to Discord at near the speed of light and drilled him in the face. Discord flew back and smashed up against a wall.

"Listen here you fucking prickbag, I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to do it in the most painful way possible." Derek said angrily as he walked up to Discord. Discord let out a loud laugh, then waved his hand. Derek was suddenly in orbit. He started to fall, and the heat intensified. He locked his armor up so he could survive the re-entry, and then teleported back to Discord's base. He was shocked to find it empty.

**A WEEK LATER…..**

The clearing Derek looked over had indeed turned into the cemetery he predicted. Several thousand small white tombstones were neatly lined up and evenly spaced. There was a large crowd around one. The name read Cpl. Rainbow Dash. Every one of her friends crowded around the grave, crying. Red stood in his armor with his helmet off, comforting Fluttershy.

Derek was standing in the distance, remembering all the good times he had with her. He stood there until the others started to walk away. He made his way over to her grave and removed his helmet. A light rain had begun to fall. He kneeled down at her grave and closed his eyes. The others watched in sadness as the most powerful being in Equestria said goodbye to his fiancé.

He took something off his waist and placed it on her grave. It was his prized Desert Eagle. They all noticed something that they hadn't before. They all saw a single tear go down his face, and land on her dog tags that he held in his left hand.

The light rain turned to a heavy downpour. All the others except Red, Twilight, and Applejack ran to get out of the rain.

"He….. cried…" Red said in disbelief.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Applejack asked.

"He's never done that, ever. Not even a tear dropped when his parents died. This is the first time he's ever shown sadness." Red said. It was true. Derek had never shed a tear in his life before. Even with the death of his parents and his seemingly bad position with college, he still didn't break down. Even in his tours of combat in the Middle East, all the death he saw, he never once shed a single tear.

"He must've really loved her." Twilight said. They watched as Derek stood up and put his helmet back on. He took a few steps back and then saluted the grave. He then flew away at supersonic speed.

"I hope he's ok." Twilight said.

"He'll find a way. He will find a way." Red whispered to himself.

** SHOCKED? GOOD, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SHOCKED. **

**I START YOUTUBE CHANNEL, SAME AS MY PEN NAME, AND IDK I WILL HAVE RANDOM STUPID SHIT FOR VIDEOS, JUST SHOWING MY AVERAGE LIFE. **

**AND FOR FUCK SAKE, PM ME AND WE'LL CHILL ON XBOX LIVE**

**REVIEW OR DIE! (JK)**

_**Quote of the day: "Hey, let's go start Stan's car on fire." – My friend to me as we sit around bored.**_


	16. New Allies, Old Friends

**CHAPTER!**

**THIS WEEKEND IS MY B-DAY BITCHES, SO HERE'S THE FIRST OF HOW EVER MANY CHAPTERS I FUCKING SUBMIT BEFORE THE WEEKEND.**

Several weeks have passed since the disaster at Baltimare. Derek had a massive attitude change, and almost never spoke to anyone except Red and his main officers. Derek had lost Discord's trail, but he managed to drive off a good portion of his army. Due to the massive war that now reached to all corners of Equestria, Princess Celestia had approved Derek's proposal of a draft, where all able bodied ponies would be drafted into service. Many were drafted, but some were not particularly happy about the arrangement.

"Man this is garbage!" Said one pony.

"Yea, garbage." One copied.

The third remained silent as they marched up to their commanding officer's quarters.

"I heard our commander's a legit beast." One said.

They entered the quarters and their commander stood up.

"YOU!" The three ponies and their commander said in unison.

The three were Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score, and their commander was none other than Derek.

Derek stared at them, and then sat back down in his chair.

"Well, I see you were drafted, welcome to the Grand Army of Equestria." Derek said.

"If I would've known you'd be our commander, I wouldn't have been so ready!" Hoops said.

"Well, you don't have a choice now, fight or be punished." Derek said as he went back to reviewing his map.

"You have some nerve acting all calm after what you did to us!" Dumb-Bell said.

Derek slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"You have some nerve complaining to me! You and I know what you were going to do, and I reacted in the appropriate manner! You should show some Goddamn respect! Rainbow Dash died defending this kingdom, and now I'm short one fiancé. I suggest you clean up your fucking acts before I ship your sorry asses off to the fucking front lines!" Derek yelled in anger.

All three of the new recruits jumped at Derek's outburst.

"I know you never had any real respect for her, and I know you probably don't have any for me, but dammit this is a war and I expect you to act like grown ass stallions!" Derek continued.

The three of them looked at each other and agreed. They would be in battle together and Derek may be the one to save all their lives.

"You're right, but we still don't trust you all that much." Dumb-Bell said.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to brief you on your first mission. Some scouts in a different division have discovered what appears to be an enemy camp of major importance. You three are going to be circling the battle zone and updating me on important enemy movements and things like bunkers and artillery emplacements." Derek said as he showed them the map.

"Right, so what happens if we get spotted and start to get attacked?" Asked Hoops.

"Tell me and I'll assist, even though we had some rough times in the past but you're still in my battalion and I'll be damned if I let my soldiers die." Derek said. He dismissed them and then got the others ready for the battle.

"Alright, Rangers and ponies, we'll start the attack with choppers flying in, and then the ground forces will move in and deploy via Bradleys. I want everyone to keep an eye out for snipers, and if you come across any form of enemy intel I want it secured. Hooah?" Derek said.

"HOOAH!" Yelled the Rangers and ponies. They all boarded their specific vehicles, and Derek decided to take the gunner position on one of the leading Bradley vehicles. They set out to do some damage. After about half a day, they finally made it to the rally point.

"Alright, Blackhawks go first." Derek said. Within minutes, a massive force of Blackhawks flew over and began the assault. A few were shot down, but they managed to cripple the outer defenses. Derek gave the signal to advance, and the light armored vehicles advanced. They rolled in, firing guns, and plowed through the remains of the outer line. The vehicles slowed and opened the rear doors, allowing the troops inside to get out.

"Alright, push forward!" Derek yelled. They ran up to the second line, which wasn't fully manned by the enemy. They easily pushed past.

"Hawk Eye squad, what's the field look like?" Derek asked into the radio.

"Several enemies approaching from your left, and a tank division is stationed around a building." Dumb-Bell reported.

"Alright, keep cover in a cloud and update me on any changes." Derek said back.

"Roger." Dumb-Bell answered. Derek and the ground troops entered the make shift compound and started to eliminate all enemies in sight. They advance to a large structure, when five tanks appeared.

"Take cover!" Derek yelled as the tanks opened fire. Derek waited for the tanks to reload their guns, then rushed out toward them. He ran up to the lead tank and grabbed its main cannon. He effortlessly picked it up and used it to crush two others. He then went to work on the last two, and easily destroyed them.

"Good kills." Hoops said over the radio.

Derek and his men stacked up outside the entrance to the structure. They kicked the door in and sectioned off the rooms, killing anything that moved. They came across a room with a dead warlord. He seemed to have taken his own life, and he had burned all the records he had.

"Anypony here have a read mind spell?" Derek asked.

"Sir, I do!" Said one unicorn soldier. He approached the warlord and used the spell.

"It seems they plan on launching a surprise attack on Canterlot. They plan on capturing both the Princesses and killing them. They are going to use a decoy attack on…." The unicorn didn't finish.

"On where?" Derek asked.

"…Ponyville." The unicorn said.

"No shit. Well, Discord is in for a nasty surprise." Derek said.

They exited the building and finished off all other enemies.

"Derek, we have something incoming, I don't know what it is." Dumb-Bell said into the radio.

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like a meteor, but it's not, it looks like there's something in it." He said hastily as he moved away.

The strange meteor landed in the middle of the battlefield. A large explosion shook the ground and knocked some ponies off their feet. As the smoke cleared, an image of a person appeared. Derek and his men stood ready.

"Identify yourself!" Said the figure.

"You first!" Derek shouted back.

"Wait, Derek?" The figure said. Derek suddenly recognized the voice and rushed up to the man.

"Dan? You're supposed to be KIA!" Derek said as he stared in disbelief at his long lost Ranger friend.

"What? One second I was in a Humvee and the next I'm here, what the fuck happened?" Dan said.

"Well, your truck was caught in an ambush and destroyed, we couldn't find your body, we thought you were KIA, but instead you warped through time and ended up here." Derek said.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Dan asked.

"Well, the world of MLP." Derek said.

"What." Dan said with confusion and annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah…" Derek said. Dan took a good long look at his surroundings. Unknown Rangers roamed around the war torn area, but so did unicorns and ponies. He had no choice but to accept Derek's explanation.

"So, if this is that TV show, then why does it look like world war fucking three here?" Dan asked.

"Long story. Let's just get you back to HQ and brief you. Welcome to the war, Dan." Derek said as they started walking back to the LZ, where a Blackhawk was waiting.

"I never left." Dan said as they entered the aircraft. They flew back to Fort Noble, which Derek mad into the main HQ for his military operations.

"So, you're telling me that you made all this in only a few days, with your mind?" Dan asked.

"Yea, I'll show you later, after I take some time off in Ponyville, visit my friends and enjoy leave with some of my soldiers." Derek said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dan asked.

"Well, there are showers, and then you can go get briefed, and then I have a cache of alcohol in my quarters." Derek said. Dan simply nodded. They landed at the Fort, and Derek set off to Ponyville in a Humvee, which had several ponies in it. He led the 4 Humvee convoy into town, and stopped in the square.

"Alright, enjoy your week off." Derek said as he walked off. With that, the ponies all went to do their own thing, but most of them went to the bar. Derek walked to Sugarcube Corner. He knew that all his friends would be there. He walked up to the door and knocked. Pinkie Pie answered.

"DEREK! When did you get back? Is the war over? We should throw a party!" She started.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, I just got back." He said as she let him in.

"Hi Derek!" Twilight said cheerfully.

"Hey." Derek answered blandly.

"So, what's with you being back? Is the war over?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm just here on leave. The war is slowing, but not for long." He said.

"Well, it's just great that you're back!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"So how is everything here?" Derek asked.

"Well the farms' been great!" Applejack said. "Had a good harvest of apples."

"I just finished a new dress for a new customer, who just so happens to be a very popular pony in Canterlot!" Rarity said happily.

"That's great. It's nice seeing you again. I better go keep an eye on the troops." Derek said as he got up and walked out. Everypony thought nothing of it, except Applejack. She knew something was up.

Derek entered the bar, called 'The Charging Warhorse'. He looked around and saw several ponies from several different companies. His group wasn't the only one on leave. He slowly walked up to the bar and sat down.

"I'll take the strongest stuff you have." Derek said. The bartender nodded and brought Derek a glass and poured him a drink.

"Leave the bottle." Derek said. The bartender set the bottle down and walked off to serve some other pony. Derek took a large drink. Life was miserable right now. In the middle of a war when he thought he could live a peaceful life, his best friend and fiancé murdered, and the threat of the rulers being killed. Derek had no idea why fate hated him so damn much. He sat there and continued to drink.

AT THE FRONT DOOR….

Applejack cautiously entered the bar. She looked around only seeing army ponies. Each one had the same short mane, neatly cut and short. They all wore the same ACU, with the same design as Derek's digital camo. She looked towards the back and saw Derek sitting at the bar. She carefully weaved her way through the rowdy crowd of soldiers and sat next to Derek, who was staring off into space.

"Derek." She said over the loudness of the bar.

"Oh, hey what's up AJ." Derek said as he took another large drink straight from the bottle.

"Derek, I know that y'all been through too much over the last few weeks, but you gotta move on." Applejack said in concern. She took the bottle away and looked at him.

"I know that, but it has been a long time since I've been able to relax and try to move on." Derek said as he took the bottle back. Applejack shrugged and ordered herself a drink as well. They spent the next three hours talking back and forth about shit. Derek told war stories, and Applejack listened in awe at his accomplishments.

She listened as he told her how he always went in with his troops, and usually took point.

'_How in tarnation is he still alive, jumping into battle like that n' all?' _She thought to herself.

She listened about how he made his men stray from the original mission to save her relatives in Manehatten, and how he helped countless civilians escape from the cities under siege.

"Wow, you really know how to glorify yerself." She said with a small laugh.

"I don't think of it as glorifying. It's just telling old stories." He said as he drank more. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"AJ, promise me this, if Ponyville ever finds itself in trouble and I'm not here to stop it right away, promise me that you'll get to safety as fast as possible. I…. I don't want to lose any more friends." He said.

"Ah promise." She said as she spat on her hoof and held it out to Derek. He looked at it for a second, but then pulled her into an unexpected hug.

Applejack's eyes were wide with surprise as Derek hugged her. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol making him extra friendly or if he really cared that much.

"Uh, Derek?" She said in a nervous voice.

"Yea, uh, sorry. I'm kind of unstable right now." He said as he let her go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahhh, it's ok ya big softie." She said with a smile as she tipped his patrol cap off his head.

"Hey, behave." He said with a grin as he picked up his PC and out it back on.

They bullshitted for another hour before Derek decided he was drunk enough. Applejack was also drunk, but at the same time she didn't seem like she was. They stumbled out of the bar and into the street. Applejack decided it was too far for her to walk all the way back to the farm, so Derek let her follow him to his place.

"Ok, I have an extra bed in the room next to mine, you can sleep there." Derek said with a slight slur to his words. Applejack stumbled into the room and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

HOURS LATER…..

Applejack awoke in the middle of the night to a strange sound. She listened carefully, and it turned out to be Derek. She quietly made her way into the hallway, and stumbled to Derek's door. She heard him talking in his sleep. She couldn't make out everything, but she could hear him barking orders, and then mumbling some things, and then some soft sobs.

"Oh no, he must be having nightmares about Dash!" She said aloud. A heavy feeling of sadness overwhelmed her suddenly. She couldn't stand to hear Derek so emotionally unstable. She went back to bed thinking about him and his situation. She suddenly realized how she felt…..

THE NEXT MORNING…

Derek woke up from a long and terrible sleep. He had relived the battle of Baltimare, and was very unstable. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He formed his Noble armor into a ring on his dog tags, and then stepped into the large shower. He turned the hot water on and sat down on a bench, letting the water soak him.

The sound of the water had woken Applejack up.

"I wonder how he's doing." She said in a concerned voice. She got up and slowly approached the bathroom door. She heard a quiet sob. She touched the door, and to her surprise it was unlocked. She quietly walked in and saw Derek's distorted figure through the glass. He was sitting on the bench with his hands covering his face.

'_Poor guy.' _She thought to herself. She then did something almost crazy. She took her hat off and undid her hair, and then snuck into the shower behind Derek. She hesitated, but then spoke up.

"Umm, Derek?" She said. Derek was completely unprepared for her, and he jumped. He moved too fast and slipped, falling forward. He quickly scrambled to cover himself with the nearest object, which was a small washcloth.

"AJ, what're you doing? You almost killed me!" Derek said as he carefully held the washcloth over himself, trying to keep himself as decent as possible.

"Sorry 'bout that, but you sounded so unhappy that ah figured I'd join you to lighten the mood." She said as she stepped into the water.

"Uhh, how exactly?" He asked as he sat up against the wall.

"Well….." Applejack said with a hint of lust in her voice. She slowly walked up to Derek and bent down. She gingerly kissed him.

'_Holy shit!' _Derek thought. Applejack liked him a lot. Derek was in a compromising situation, so he figured he could go with it.

'_She tastes sweet, kind of like apples, but with a cinnamon flavor to it.' _He thought as he accepted her kiss. She broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. Her emerald colored eyes went deep into his soul, and he shivered at the sight.

"No need to hide anything Derek, we walk around naked almost always." Applejack said. Derek looked at her in confusion.

"Well, it's a little different for me." He said. Applejack got an almost sad look on her face, and her ears went down.

"Fine, but we shower back to back, no peeking!" Derek said. Her ears instantly went up again and her eyes shined. She turned away and let Derek get up and sit on the bench. They leaned up against each other's backs. Applejack shivered at the feeling of Derek's muscular back. She daydreamed about him since the first time she saw his toned body.

"So why are you so sensitive 'bout yourself anyway?" She asked.

"My body is different. I can't go walking around naked all the time because my, er, package would be too visible." Derek said. Applejack laughed at his statement.

"It's alright sugarcube. Now can I wash your back or is that against the rules?" She asked.

"What? Oh, well I guess if you want." Derek said.

'_I know what she's trying to do. Maybe it'll help me forget. I don't know anymore.' _He thought.

She turned around and started massaging Derek's back. She could tell he was stressed by all the tension in his muscles. As she worked his back, she quickly snuck a peek around his shoulder. To her dismay, he had his hand over what she sought. She decided to go further, and started kissing his neck.

"Applejack…. I don't think I can do this." Derek said.

"It's alright, sugarcube." She said, slightly disappointed. Derek turned and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go deal with my problems alone." He said. He got up and quickly exited the shower. He dried instantly and formed his ACU.

"Applejack, thanks." He said as he walked out. Applejack sat in the shower, not knowing what went wrong.

FORT NOBLE…..

"What the mother fuck." Dan said as a unicorn sergeant told him about the Nobles.

"So you're telling me that humans can do whatever they want here?" Dan said. The unicorn nodded.

"Well then why the hell isn't a beer appearing in my hand?" He shouted.

"Dan, calm down." Derek said as he entered the room.

"Derek! I was wondering when you'd drag your drunken ass back here." Dan said as he shook Derek's hand.

"I see you were briefed on the Nobles." Derek said as he took a seat next to Dan.

"Yeah, I sure hope I'm able to rape shit up with powers. I've also heard your college buddy is here. Where he at?" Dan asked.

"He's commanding a defense force in Canterlot, the capital city of this place." Derek said.

"He's a Noble?" Dan asked.

"Yea, he is. I suspect you will be too, but you usually don't get powers until after you have a traumatic experience or some shit. That's how it was with me and Red, anyway." Derek explained.

"Ok, shoot me. I want powers." Dan said.

"Ha, you're real fricken funny." Derek said. Dan let out a hardy laugh and leaned back in his chair.

"As for now, I'd like to make you my newest Lieutenant. You may either use your normal gear, or I can create a suit of armor of your choice." Derek said. Dan thought for a second before speaking up.

"Does Red have that Halo armor too?" He asked.

"Sure does." Derek said.

"I think I'll follow the trend. Give me the Grenadier helmet with up-armor, gold visor, grenadier shoulders to match, sapper chest piece, and give it the color you and Red have. That'll be all." He said.

"Alright, stand still." Derek said. Dan stood up and stood as still as he could. Derek waved his hand, and Dan's ACU turned into his choice armor before his eyes.

"Siiiiick!" Dan said as he checked out his new armor. "What do you have?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Mark IV helmet, security shoulders, and breacher collar." Derek said as he changed into his armor.

"Nice, but I think the 'chosen one' should have a more fearsome helmet. Why don't you give yourself the EVA helmet with the skull etched into it?" Dan said. Derek thought for a moment.

"Good idea, it'll certainly strike fear into the enemy." Derek said as his helmet changed. He looked like a badass.

"That's better, now you look like a killing machine!" Dan said.

"I suppose. Well, let's see if you can use any kind of power yet. Maybe you'll get them early." Derek said. They walked outside.

"Alright, let's see if you can move shit." Derek said. Derek motioned Dan to a random tire. Dan strained and tried as hard as he could to move it. Nothing happened.

"Ok, nothing. Let's see if you can run faster." Derek said. Dan started sprinting, but he wasn't any faster than usual.

"Damnit!" Dan yelled as he breathed heavily.

"Alright, strength." Derek said. He led Dan over to the armory. He pointed Dan to a minigun, and Dan went over to it. He grabbed it, and with a mighty heave, he lifted it off the ground.

"Good! You're showing strength already! Let's see if you can fire it." Derek said. They went out to a firing range, and Derek created ammo for the gun. Dan started up the gun and fired a quick burst. It kicked a little, but he managed to hold it steady.

"Damn! Your showing power quicker than we did! I guess you're a confirmed Noble!" Derek said.

"Hell yea!" Dan said as he dropped the gun.

"That was quick. Well, I have other stuff to do. You can bum around the base until I come get you, then we can go around town." Derek said. Dan nodded and Derek walked to the motor pool. He got in a Humvee and then drove into Ponyville to meet the others. Red was going to video chat with them from his post in Canterlot.

Derek pulled up to the library and exited the vehicle. He walked up to the library and walked in.

"Derek, how the hay do you work this thing?" Applejack asked as she and Twilight tried to figure out the computer.

"Here, I'll take care of that." Derek said as he walked over to the computer and finished doing shit to it. Within minutes, and image of Red appeared on the screen. The five were speechless.

"Hey guys what's up?" Red asked.

"Hey Red! How goes it in Canterlot?" Twilight said happily.

"Not too exciting. All that I've been doing is sending out scouts and helping the locals rebuild what the Diamond Dogs destroyed." Red said as he repositioned his webcam.

"Why are you guarding Canterlot so much?" Pinkie Pie asked. Derek quickly gave Red a signal that meant don't fucking tell anyone.

"Uhherr, we want to make sure that… the city gets cleaned up!" Red quickly lied.

Applejacks ears twitched and she got an annoyed look. Derek noticed this and quickly thought of a distraction. He quickly kneeled next to her and rested his arm on her back. This made Applejack forget the lie, but now she was curious as to why Derek was leaning on her.

They talked for another 20 minutes or so before Red had to go take care of some business. He said his goodbyes to everyone, and took and extra five minutes to say goodbye to Fluttershy. The computer went dark and everyone left. Derek walked back to his Humvee and started it up. Without warning, Applejack jumped in. It scared the living FUCK out of Derek, who hadn't expected it.

"So what was up with you and yer leaning on me?" She asked.

"I was just getting more comfortable." Derek said.

"Right, so why did Red lie about his duty in Canterlot?" Applejack asked, noticing Derek's slightly angered reaction.

"It's highly classified, so I can't tell you. It's a secret for me and my other Lieutenants only. I'm sorry." Derek said. Applejack glared at him.

"We're friends, you can tell me anything." Applejack pressed.

"Ugh. Listen, all I can tell you is that something big is about to happen. I can't go into detail because I want to keep it a well-kept secret. Please understand, it's a secret that could win us the war, and if released to the public, it may lose us the war." Derek said. Applejack's eyes went wide.

"Wow, ah didn't know you had that big of a secret. How many more of those you got?" She asked.

"Several, and I'm not giving any details. You'll see my biggest secret and achievement soon enough." Derek said with a chuckle.

"How will I know, you'll probably be off 'n some other city." She said.

"Trust me, you'll know." He said as he started driving.

"Can ya drop me off at the farm?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, no problem." Derek said as he turned onto the road leading to Sweet Apple Acres. He reached the drive to the house. Derek turned in and pulled up to the house.

"Alright, here we are." Derek said as he turned to Applejack.

"Thanks for the ride, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Anytime." Derek said. He turned the truck around and started driving off toward Fort Noble. He arrived at his quarters and wet inside. Several minutes later, a scout rushed in.

"Sir, New Yoke and Manehatten are under attack again!" He said in an out of breath tone.

"What? Oh fuck!" Derek said as he rushed out the door and made his armor appear. "I want fast movers over both cities now! Alert all troops!" Derek yelled into the radio. Sirens all over the Fort sounded, ponies and Rangers swarmed out of buildings, and helicopters and AC-130's began to start up.

"Which city has the bigger attack force?" Derek asked into the radio.

"New Yoke. Several tank divisions and artillery teams are pounding the city." Said the voice on the radio.

"Red, keep an eye out, this might be an early attempt on the Princesses, secure them and evacuate all civilians to the bomb shelters." Derek said.

"Roger that." Red responded.

Derek boarded an AC-130 and took off. He had a large group of Rangers with him, and they were going to jump straight into the middle of the war.

Several minutes passed before they got the green light. The large door opened and Derek was the first to leap out, with Rangers behind him.

"First HALO team deployed, we'll drive them back as best we can until more reinforcements arrive." Derek said into the radio as he fell. He saw the damage his air support had already done. Several of the enemy tanks were destroyed and several roads were blocked off with piles of debris. His early air response seemed to delay their attack.

Derek landed hard, creating a large crater. He quickly started firing into the massive attack force. The rest of the Rangers finally landed and assisted Derek in pushing back the Chaos Army. They were in a really bad spot, the main street. A good majority of the enemy forces were focusing on that road. They fought for almost a half hour before reinforcements arrived.

"Red, what's the deal in Canterlot?" Derek asked.

"It's all clear." He replied.

"Damn, looks like Discord is stepping his game up." Derek said as he gunned down enemies.

In the following week, every major city in Equestria fell under attack. Derek's forces were spread thin, but managed to keep up with the Chaos Army. Discord was nearing his attack on Canterlot. He was waiting for Derek to become completely emotionally unstable, unfit to lead the Grand Army. Derek was very near that state, but something kept him going. He was searching for a way to bring back Rainbow Dash. He believed there was a way, and he used every moment of his free time to search for that way.

He couldn't take much more.

**HE'S A MESS. WTF.**

_**Quote of the day: "STFU and eat the damn shit!" - Me when I was babysitting four years ago.**_


	17. Rebirth

**SHIT ISN'T ALL GOOD IN THE HOOD. **

**EQUESTRIA IS FUCKED UP RIGHT NOW.**

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…..**

Equestria was consumed by war. Every major city had seen action, and only a couple managed to stay mostly untouched by the attacks. Derek and Red had fought side by side in a few battles, and Derek was a changed man. He was distant, irritable, and if any mentioned a certain cyan colored Pegasus, he would go insane and blow up on them. Although he was in a poor state of mind, he still managed to get the job done. Dan had successfully completed Noble training and was now a Lieutenant.

Derek had continued to secretly search for a way to bring Rainbow Dash back. He knew that it was possible, but he had no idea how to do it or where to go to look. He had tried the Nobles at their temple, but they refused to tell him. He had spent countless nights studying. He couldn't take much more. He knew he had to do something before it was too late.

It wasn't until he had a dream that gave him a clue.

**DEREK'S DREAMITY DREAM…..**

Derek saw a vision of Delvinious in the early days of the Nobles. He was a good guy, and even had a marefriend of his own. Suddenly, things went sour. Discord rose up and attacked, and Delvinious's marefriend was caught in the chaos and killed. Delvinious broke down. He begged the Grand Master for a way to bring her back, but he denied him the knowledge. It was then when Delvinious decided to go to the cause of the problem. He met with Discord, and made an agreement. If he helped Discord, he would be given the knowledge of how to bring his love back.

But Discord betrayed him. After the Noble created an army for him, he used a mind trick spell to turn him to a chaos bringer. Before he could break the spell, he had already committed such atrocities that he had no choice but to turn himself into the Nobles. He was branded a traitor, and while he tried to explain himself, the other Nobles saw him as eveil, and then sealed him away in a tomb made from their spirits.

Derek knew how to get his love back, but he had to break Delvinious out. He traveled to the temple under the cover of night.

"Nicholas, I need to speak with Delvinious." Derek said as he approached the tomb.

"_**BE CAREFUL, NOBLE DEREK. HE IS DANGEROUS, AND COULD STILL CAUSE GREAT HARM TO THIS WORLD." **_Nicholas said. Derek nodded and went to the tomb. He entered easily, and found Delvinious near an altar.

"Delvinious, I know what happened to you, and I disagree with the other Noble's decision. I wish to learn the spell so I can bring my Dash back." Derek said. Delvinious turned to him with a look of sorrow.

"I have seen what happened to her. Discord is an evil bastard, and he must be stopped before he causes any more harm. Let me come with you, escape this tomb of time, and I'll gladly fight alongside you." Delvinious said. Derek agreed and allowed Delvinious to attatch his being to him. Derek exited the tomb, and Delvinious appeared before him, looking the same as the day he was locked away.

"Nicholas, I trust him. He will cause no evil."

"_**IF YOU TRUST HIM, I WILL NOT ARGUE." **_ With that, Delvinious placed his hand on Derek's head.

"I grant you my knowledge of this power. Once you use it, your power will be drained greatly for a while. I suggest you don't fight Discord until you fully recover. Now go, I will stay here and re-train, so I may be ready when you fight him."

Derek nodded and then took off. He couldn't wait to see Rainbow Dash again. It had been too long, and he missed her intense magenta eyes and her smooth fur and soft mane. He couldn't care less if he had to give up his powers completely, he just wanted her back.

He arrived at the graveyard in a matter of minutes, and found her grave. He stood over it and performed the spell. He was engulfed in a bright light, and he felt his energy being drained. He saw Rainbow Dash appear right before him in a brilliant flash of light. He dropped to his knees and looked at her. She was curled up, sleeping peacefully. He stared at her for a moment before her eyes slowly opened. She sat up in a daze, not knowing what happened. Derek suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her like he never had before.

"What happened?" She said, surprised by his massive hug.

"I thought I lost you for good!" He said as he continued to hug her. It was then that she remembered what happened. The surprise attack, Derek rushing in and comforting her in her last seconds of life. She was so overwhelmed by happiness that she kissed Derek passionately.

"You, brought me back?" She said.

"Yes, I used up the majority of my energy, but by Celestia you're back!" He said.

"That's awesome! I didn't know you had the power to do that!" She said.

"At first I didn't, but I searched for a way for the longest time until I found it. I would do anything to get you back." He said. For the second time in his life, Derek shed a single tear.

Derek used what little power he had left to carry her back to her house. He placed her in bed, and then turned to leave.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but that army isn't going to command itself. I'll come visit when I can. Just make sure you get some rest, and try not to drop yourself into town just yet, I want to be there." Derek said. He then flew off, back to the battlefield. He flew much slower than normal, due to the massive amount of energy he gave up to bring Rainbow Dash back.

He arrived back at the outpost, and then fell asleep. It was the best sleep he had in months.

Discord paced around his compound. He sensed that Derek had been relieved of great stress, which went against Discord's plan.

"So, he managed to bring her back." Discord said to himself. He knew who taught him the spell, and knew that Derek would be weak from its use. He had a new plan. If he could get Derek in a fight, he could brainwash him like he did to Delvinious, and use him to destroy all of Equestria.

Discord laughed manically as he planned out his next evil plan.

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

Derek flew back to Rainbow Dash's house. The fighting around his area had calmed down, so he was able to leave. He noticed that his strength wasn't returning at an incredible rate.

"I wonder how long it'll take to be back to full power." He said to himself as he approached her house. He landed in front of her door and knocked.

"Oh hey Derek!" Rainbow Dash said as she opened the door.

"Hi. You ready to break the news to the others?" Derek asked.

"I guess." She said. They exited the house and flew to Ponyville.

"Hey Derek, why are you going so slow?" Rainbow Dash asked, putting emphasis on the word 'slow'.

"I drained most of my power, remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that." She said with a grin. They entered Ponyville and went to the library. Derek knocked on the door, and Spike answered.

"Oh hey Derek, do you need Twilight?" Spike asked, not seeing Rainbow Dash hidden behind him.

"Yeah, can I come in and talk to her?" Derek asked.

"Sure, I'll get her for you." Spike said as he let Derek in. Spike went into the other room to get Twilight.

"Ok, when I say, step out from behind me." Derek said to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Derek, what do you need?" Twilight said as she entered the room.

"Well, I figured since the fighting calmed down a bit I'd introduce you to a good friend of mine." Derek said with a grin.

"Have I met them before?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Come on out." Derek said. Twilight watched as a pony stepped out from behind Derek.

"Hey, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight's face changed from curiosity to confusion, then to shock, and then finally to happiness.

"Derek, you, her, how?" Twilight stammered as tears formed in her eyes.

"A good friend of mine let me borrow a spell." Derek said. Twilight rushed over to Rainbow Dash and hugged her.

"This is great! The others will be so happy to see you!" Twilight said.

"I has idea. Invite them all here for a party or something and then have Rainbow Dash enter the room." Derek said.

"Perfect!" Twilight said. She rushed off to go tell the others to come for a party.

Rainbow Dash walked up to Derek and leaned on him.

"So how long are you going to be a wuss for?" Rainbow Dash asked Derek playfully.

"Oh har har." He said as he rolled his eyes. He hadn't had the pleasure of joking around for the last few months, and he was still adjusting to his life not completely sucking anymore.

"So what happened after I, you know…" Rainbow Dash reluctantly asked.

"Well, after you passed, I was so angry that I flew straight into the dark zone and landed right in front of Discord himself." Derek said.

"Wow, was he surprised?" She asked.

"No, he actually expected me to come, but the one thing he didn't plan on was me nailing him right in the face. Punched him good." Derek said with pride.

"So then what?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got closer to Derek's face, peering directly into his soul with her eyes, wanting every bit of information.

"Well, then he used his magic to teleport me against my will into orbit. I managed to survive, but when I made it back he was gone." Derek said. "Then, we had your funeral." Derek said slowly, lowering his head as he remembered that day.

"Oh. By the way, did you leave something at my grave?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yea, my prized Desert Eagle, why?" Derek asked.

"Cause after you left it appeared next to my bed when I was asleep." She said.

"Wow, that's actually kind of weird." Derek said as he sat down. "Well, I have no idea when Twilight will be back, but if she told Pinkie Pie about it already my guess would be that they will be here within the next five minutes." Derek said.

"Right, I'll go wait on the balcony." Rainbow Dash said.

**SIX MINUTES AND TWENTY EIGHT SECONDS LATER…**

Derek sat waiting, when suddenly the door flew open and a blur of pink shot in.

"Derek Derek Derek Derek Derek Derek Derek! Where's your new friend?" Pinkie Pie said quickly.

"Pinkie Pie, would you calm yerself for a second?" Applejack said as she entered.

"I think it's marvelous that Derek is making friends in this terrible war." Rarity said.

Fluttershy said nothing as she came in after Twilight.

"So, where is this friend of yers?" Applejack asked.

"I'll go get her." Derek said. He walked up to the balcony and retrieved Rainbow Dash. He was actually a little nervous, they've all just about moved on.

Derek led Rainbow Dash down the stairs to the ground floor. Everypony gasped in shock as they saw their long lost friend walk down the stairs. Pinkie Pie stopped moving completely and stood so still that Derek literally thought she stopped breathing.

"Uh, hey." Rainbow Das said with a hint of nervousness. Everypony stared in awe.

"How…" Applejack stammered. Rarity fainted, and Fluttershy's eyes started to water.

"This is Rainbow Dash. I have saved her." Derek said. Everypony rushed in and hugged Rainbow Dash, except for Rarity, who was still out cold.

"How?" Applejack asked.

"I got a spell from an ancient Noble friend." Derek said.

"So, you know a spell that can bring ponies back from the dead?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yea, but it leaves me super weak. I still am from reviving her." Derek said. They all rejoiced to Rainbow Dash's return, and got her up to speed on the war. Derek told her about all the recent battles and how every city was under siege in some way. Eventually Rarity woke up and joined the group. They talked for hours, until they all agreed to go home and talk again later.

"Hey, how much did you worry about me while I was… 'gone'?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked alongside Derek.

"Every single day I thought about you. I searched every day practically for a way to bring you back." Derek said. Rainbow Dash slowed her walk for a second, then caught up with Derek.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that for me." She said.

"Anything for you, Dashie." Derek said as he ruffled her mane. She let out a little laugh and continued to follow him until he got to his home.

"Man, I haven't been here for a while." He said as he opened the door. He walked in, but noticed Rainbow Dash standing outside.

"You can come in, you know." He said as he waved Rainbow Dash in. They sat on the couch and watched a movie. Rainbow Dah rested her head on Derek's shoulder, a feeling she missed all too much. The movie ended, and Derek got up.

"Well, better go off to bed. I have to get my strength back asap." He said as he started to walk to his room.

"Umm, Derek…." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yea?"

"Ummm, well, can I sleep her tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, you can stay here anytime you like!" He said. He walked to his room and formed his clothes into just his boxers and got into bed. He noticed that Rainbow Dash was still standing in the hall.

"Can I…. sleep with you?" She asked.

"Sure, come on in." He said as he waved her in. She entered the room and got into the bed next to Derek. Derek wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"God I missed you, you don't even know." Derek said as he hugged her. Rainbow Dash laid there and stared into Derek's eyes. They had changed. Instead of a serious look, he had a look of happiness and rejoice. Derek pulled her in and kissed her passionately, and then drifted off to sleep with her in his arms. Rainbow Dash dreamed of the happy life she could still have with Derek.

_**Quote of the Day: "I caught that rocket with my face LIKE A BOSS!" – Friend playing Halo: Reach.**_


	18. Disastrous Starts

**IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, I'VE BEEN BUSY DOING STUFFS AND THINGS.**

**HERE'S A CHAPTER**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Derek awoke to the sight of Rainbow Dash sprawled out across his body. He quietly chuckled to himself and carefully crept his way out from under her. He walked to the kitchen and made a large breakfast. After he was done cooking, he went upstairs and woke Rainbow Dash up with a light kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, love." He said as she rolled out of bed. He ate breakfast with her and then got his ACU on. He and Rainbow Dash then entered a parked Humvee and drove to Fort Noble.

"Alright, what we know is that Discord plans to attack Canterlot, and he wants to use Ponyville as a decoy attack, knowing that I'll want to defend Ponyville to my dying breath. What he doesn't know is that we know about his plan. We plan on surprising him and destroying his army once and for all." Derek explained as he drove.

"Well, how do you plan on doing that? If he has his massive army all go to Canterlot, how will you fight against him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have a secret weapon. Nopony knows about it except me and Red. You'll know it when you see it." Derek said as he pulled into the Fort. They exited the Humvee and split up. Derek had to go to the war room for an important meeting, and Rainbow Dash had to report to her squad leader.

Derek entered the war room and sat next to Red and Shining Armor.

"Welcome, everypony. Today, we have some very important happenings to discuss." Derek said from his chair. "First off, what our scouts have seen. Apparently Discord has begun his assault. He is moving some of his troops to Ponyville. Shining Armor, I want you to go to Canterlot and rally the troops. He will try to distract us with an attack on Ponyville, and then strike full force in Canterlot." Derek said.

"Sir, what about your weakened state? Will that affect the battle?" A pony asked from across the room.

"Good question, but no. I can still fly and whatnot, but I just can't make myself as strong. I'll be fine." Derek said. The meeting went on for another hour as they discussed battle plans. Eventually it ended and Derek exited the room. He knew that the attack would begin later that day. He walked along edge of the Fort, watching troops train in the distance. Suddenly, he heard a crack of thunder. He looked up, only to see Delvinious. He landed right in front of Derek.

"I see that your army is great. I suspect you are ready for the upcoming battle?" Delvinious said.

"Yes, Noble Delvinious. I am ready for the upcoming battle mentally, but I'm not too sure about physically." Derek said.

"Just remember to not pick a fight with Discord himself, and please, call me Delvin."

"Alright, Delvin. Are you joining us in battle?" Derek asked.

"Indeed. I will assist you in defeating Discord." Delvin said. They shook hands and Derek continued his walk as Delvin flew off.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

Derek formed his armor and readied himself. He and Red evacuated all the ponies in Ponyville and built a small barrier on the outskirts of town, and Dan dug in with several other troops to protect Ponyville if the battle reached that far. Derek and Red posted up outside of the barrier, and Derek hoped to stop them before they even got close to Ponyville.

"Sir, the enemy approaches." A scout said.

"Right. Let's give them a fight they'll never forget!" Derek yelled as he charged into the Everfree Forest. Red and the rest of the troops followed, all running into the battle. They eventually encountered the enemy, and began to fight them off. Derek had no problem fighting off the normal foot soldiers, but his luck changed when a giant Diamond Dog appeared.

Derek charged the beast and punched it in the face. It reeled back in a daze. Derek may not be at full strength, but he was still stronger than most of his enemies. He defeated the Diamond Dog by tossing a grenade down it's throat. The battle raged for a good two hours before Discord decided to make his move.

Discord's laugh echoed over the sound of guns and explosives. Derek stopped in his tracks and looked off in the distance as the evil being appeared. Derek shuddered at the sight. He was larger than he remembered, about 70 feet high. He dwarfed everything on the battlefield.

"Derek, it's a trap! There is no force headed to Canterlot, they're all headed toward you!" Shining Armor yelled into the radio.

"I've noticed." Derek said as he gunned down enemy soldiers.

"Code alpha bravo whiskey golf!" Derek yelled into the radio.

"Roger that, weapon drop on the way." Said a voice. Within seconds, a jet flew over and dropped a small crate. Red ran up to it and opened the crate. Inside wash a small nuclear bomb.

"Derek?" Red said with worry.

"I made that myself. I wanted a failsafe in case Discord tried anything like this. I didn't think he would." Derek said as he took the bomb.

"What are you doing?" Red asked.

"I'm going to destroy all his forces here, and hopefully him." Derek said as he prepared himself.

Discord suddenly used his chaos powers to throw back all of Derek's forces, flattening a good portion of the forest. Derek and Red recovered from the massive shockwave. Derek attached the bomb onto his back and prepared to charge. Suddenly, Delvin appeared.

"Wait! Derek, you are still not ready to fight him!" He warned.

"I don't give a FUCK!" Derek yelled. Somehow, Discord noticed Derek and Delvin arguing, and used his chaos powers to transport all six of his friends between them.

"Finish them!" Discord thundered as his troops began to surround them.

"Damn you Discord!" Derek yelled in anger as he charged past Delvin. He dodged several enemies trying to stop him, and made it to his friends, who were taking cover in a hollow tree.

"Quick, run to Red!" He said as he covered their retreat with his M4. They ran to Red, while Derek stayed.

"Derek, get out of there!" Red yelled as he gathered them behind him.

Derek ignored Red and charged at Discord. Discord laughed and materialized a strange looking sword in his hand. It was all black, with a blade that had several holes and curves. He took a swing at Derek, who dodged and pumped several rounds into Discord's leg. Discord cringed at the pain.

"Fool!" Discord roared as he back handed Derek. He flew back and painfully slammed into a rock. He stood up and shook off the pain. He once again charged at Discord and attempted to throw the bomb. Discord laughed and shot a beam from his eyes and hit Derek. Delvin realized what was happening.

"Derek, fight it!" He shouted as Derek was engulfed in a bright light. He fell to his knees and started at lose control of his body. He started to shake, and he felt hate and anger enter his body.

Discord was turning him against what he was trying to defend. Derek tried his hardest to fight it, but he wasn't strong enough. Eventually Derek was overtaken by the spell and let out a loud demonic roar. He turned in the direction of his friends and took a menacing step toward them.

Derek suddenly quickened his pace and eventually started running toward the closest thing, which was a tank. He effortlessly flipped it over. He looked over in the distance and saw a Blackhawk deploying some troops. He picked up a medium sized boulder and threw it across the large expanse of area and took the rear rotor off the Blackhawk, causing it to crash.

"Everyone get back! He's been turned by Discord!" Delvin yelled as he pushed everyone away.

"No!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she jumped over Delvin and raced to Derek. She wrapped him up in a hug and cried.

"Please don't turn on us! We need you! Derek, I love you!" She yelled as Derek looked at her. She could see his eyes through his helmets visor. They burned red and gave off a feeling of extreme hatred. Derek suddenly shuddered and threw her off. He once again dropped to his knees and then let out a cry of pain.

"Get….. out….. of here." He managed to say. Her affection temporarily cancelled out Discords spell. She backed off and Derek turned to Discord, who hadn't noticed Derek's resistance to the spell. Derek charged at Discord and jumped as high as he could manage. He punched Discord in the jaw and then landed.

"You fool! I was going to use you as my weapon, but now you just sentenced yourself to death!" Discord yelled in anger.

"Come at me bro!" Derek said weakly. Discord flew high up into the air and created a bomb made from pure chaos. Derek flew up as well, trying to keep up with the massive Discord. Discord did the unsuspected; he threw the bomb in the direction of Derek's friends. Derek quickly bolted to the threat and caught it. It burned his hands and arms as he carried it toward Discord. With a mighty heave, he threw it at Discord, and then flew behind it. Discord caught the chaos bomb like it was a simple ball, but then Derek appeared and stabbed the small nuke he was carrying into Discords chest, and then pushed away.

He wasn't quick enough. The bomb detonated, setting off Discord's chaos bomb as well. Derek was caught in both the blasts, and disappeared in the large ball of light created by the explosions. As the light from the bombs faded, Rainbow Dash and the others watched in horror as Derek and a regular sized Discord fell. Discord was still conscious, and managed to disappear, but Derek wasn't so lucky. Time seemed to slow as Derek fell limply to the ground. Rainbow Dash tried to go catch him, but before she could take off, Delvin stopped her. She watched as Derek's body fell to the ground, disappearing in the mess of fallen trees. A loud thud was heard, followed by a large bluish explosion. The shockwave rushed past them, and nearly knocked them over.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"That was a Noble spirit bomb." Delvin said. "It happens when Nobles armor becomes unstable. It only happens when a Noble dies in the heat of combat." He said slowly.

Rainbow Dash's heart dropped.

"He's… dead?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, the Nobles armor only does that when a Noble falls in battle." Delvin said.

Rainbow Dash and the others instantly huddled together and cried. Red approached Delvin.

"What now?" He asked.

"Prepare our defenses, wait for the coming battle. I suspect it will be the last." Delvin said.

DISCORD'S HIDEOUT…..

Discord appeared in the middle of his chamber.

"How could this have happened? It worked so well last time." He said as he limped to his throne. He sat and thought.

"Once I heal, Canterlot will be mine." He said angrily.

THE NEXT DAY….

Everypony gathered in the cemetery, around a large open area with a single grave.

"Today, we honor Captain Derek Yates, a great man, and an even greater Noble. He gave his life protecting the ones he loved, and for Equestria. He will never be forgotten." Said Delvin. Several Rangers aimed their guns in the air and shot. Rainbow Dash and the others stood behind Red. They all shed tears for their lost friend.

"It'll be alright." Red said as he tried to comfort them. Rainbow Dash looked up at him with fury in her eyes.

"No, it won't be alright! He's gone, and nopony else can bring him back!" She said angrily before she flew off. Red watched with sad eyes as she disappeared into the clouds.

HOURS LATER….

Rainbow Dash had locked herself in her house. She slowly cried herself to sleep. In her dream, she was in Ponyville before the war began. She was re-living her time with Derek, before they were a legit couple. Suddenly, all went dark in her dream. She was standing in a dark void, with nothing but black all around her. She relived the best moments with Derek, but he dream was suddenly interrupted by a quick image of Derek falling to the ground, and then he faded from her dream, gone forever. Rainbow Dash woke up from her dream and cried.

TEMPLE OF THE NOBLES….

Derek's spirit appeared at the temple, in front of a dozen Noble Masters.

"Noble Derek, you have shown great bravery in you time. We welcome you to our court." Said a Noble Master.

"Uhh….. thanks?" Derek said, confused as to where he was. He knew he was at the temple, but everything looked new.

"You may be wondering where you are, well, you are in the grand court of the Nobles." Said a Master.

"Did I die or something?" Derek asked, noticing how everything looked.

"No, we pulled you from your body right before you hit the ground. Your spirit is here, but your body is still in the forest, alive." Explained another Master.

"What about the spirit bomb? If my spirit left my body, wouldn't it have gone off? Why did you bring me here anyway?" Derek asked, worried about what happened after he was knocked out.

"We are here to see if you are ready, and a decoy bomb went off, so that your baody may heal without disturbances." Nicholas said as he appeared out of thin air.

"For what?" Derek asked, stepping back.

"For becoming Grand Champion and Noble Grand Master, two titles never earned together before. You have shown great valor, but what you did in the forest was greater than any of us could have done. You overcame a powerful spell and nearly defeated Discord." Nicholas explained. Derek had just noticed that Nicholas was speaking in a normal voice.

"So you're giving up your position as Grand Master?" Derek said as he looked at Nicholas, who smiled.

"No, my title is permanent, but was earned eons ago. You are the most experienced Noble alive, and the Nobles need a true Grand Master. You have proven yourself worthy." He said. All the Nobles raised their right hands and forced energy into Derek's soul. He felt power rushing into him, and instantly felt like he could take on the world.

"We grant you the powers of a Grand Master and of a Grand Champion. You are now officially the most powerful being in the world, including Celestia and Discord." Nicholas said.

"So what, I go back to my body and take him out?" Derek said, excited to finally have the power to permanently end Discord.

"No, your body will need a month to recover. We have cloaked it form the world, so it will not be disturbed by anything." Nicholas said.

"What can I do while it's healing?" Derek asked.

"Ready yourself, and refit yourself with the Grand Champion Noble Armor. It will take the form of whatever you want, but it will shine in brilliant gold when in battle with Discord, showing your accomplishment." Nicholas said proudly.

"Alright, let's get this going. Equestria needs my help." Derek said as he followed Nicholas.

MEANWHILE IN THAT ONE PLACE WITH THE ONE THING AND SHIT…..

Red turned the radio off and sat in Derek's old chair. He was appointed as Commander since Derek's 'death', but didn't have Derek's secret codes to activate his fleet of orbital ships aka his space navy of Halo frigates and other Halo vehicles. Red suddenly flipped the table in anger.

"Damnit Derek!" He said as he slumped back into the chair. It has only been a week, and he was already feeling the stress of commanding a huge army. He got up and walked outside.

"Tell Shining Armor to ready his troops in Canterlot, I still haven't found the codes for Derek's secret weapon yet." He said to a guard.

"Right away sir!" The guard said as he rushed off to the radio station. Red formed his armor to an ACU and headed to Ponyville. He wanted to see Fluttershy. He hadn't seen her since after the funeral. He slowly drove his Humvee into town, and stopped briefly in the market to get some flowers. He then drove to Fluttershy's house.

He walked up the path and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door slowly opened, revealing a tired looking Fluttershy.

"Oh, hello Red." She said in an exhausted voice.

"Hi Fluttershy, I haven't seen you in a while so I stopped in. Here… I got you these." Red said as he held out the flowers. Fluttershy's face brightened at the sight of the flowers.

"So, how's it going?" Red said as Fluttershy let him in.

"Well, ever since the battle in the Everfree Forest it's been a complete disaster. There are just too many animals and I don't know what to do….." She said as her eyes started to water.

"Hey now, don't worry. I'm here. I can help you with whatever you need." Red said as he kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with happy eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you Red!" She said as she held him.

"Anytime, we are together after all." Red said, making Fluttershy blush furiously. Red stood up and smiled at Fluttershy as he signaled to the door. They exited the house and went for a walk, going nowhere in particular.

"So is it hard being commander?" Fluttershy asked.

"Incredibly hard, I don't know how Derek managed it." Red said.

"So are we finally safe?" Fluttershy asked. Red stopped and stared into the distance.

"Not yet. There's a secret weapon that Derek created, but he didn't give me the activation codes, so I can't deploy it. It was going to be his finishing blow to Discord." Red said. Fluttershy could tell he was stressed. Red sat down next to a tree and thought about the codes.

"Don't worry Red, I believe you can do it." Fluttershy said as she gently snuggled next to him. He allowed her head to go under his arm. Red gently ran his fingers through her mane and smiled as she purred silently.

"Thanks Fluttershy, you always know how to keep me motivated." Red said as she looked up at him.

"Red?" She asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked back.

"Do you… love me?" She asked quietly and almost hesitantly. Red looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You know, do you want to…. be with me forever?" She said quietly as she looked away.

'_Holy fuck is she asking me if I want to marry her? OMGWTFBBQ. This is my chance!' _Red thought to himself.

"Fluttershy, I love you with all my heart and I DO want to be with you. I want to be with you every second of every day, and the only thing that is preventing that is this stupid war." He said, showing anger in his voice when he mentioned the war. She looked at him with watering eyes and a small smile.

"Red, I love you too!" She said as she kissed him. He was surprised at her sudden action, but went with it. They separated and looked off into the sunset.

"Fluttershy, when this big mess of a war is over, would you want to…. maybe….. get married?" Red asked slowly. Fluttershy froze in place, paralyzed from the question. Red suddenly got worried that he pushed it too far. "I mean, if you want. If not we can still take it slow right?" He said in panic. Before he could continue, Fluttershy gave him another surprise kiss.

"Oh I think that's a wonderful idea!" She said happily.

"Then it's settled. As soon as this war is done, we will be together forever!" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

A WAYS DOWN THE TRAIL….

"Man, almost no action in my first battle. 'Guard the town' says Derek. Fucking poon. I should've been out on the front with him and Red." Dan complained as he walked down the trail by himself. He wasn't there when Derek 'died', and he was absolutely PISSED that he couldn't do anything to help. He continued walking when he saw Red and Fluttershy sitting by a tree.

"Hey Red, what's up?" Dan said loudly, making Fluttershy jump.

"Uh, hey Dan, how goes it?" Red asked, silently calming Fluttershy.

"Still can't believe Derek ain't around anymore. What're YOU two doing out here?" Dan said in a super sarcastic tone.

"Hope you isn't doing anything….. 'indecent' out here." Dan joked. Fluttershy's face went super bright red, and Red looked at Dan with a 'What the hell?' face.

"Whoa Red, jk, calm down. I'm just looking for something to ease my mind." Dan said as he leaned against the tree.

"Well, Derek told me all about you. I think you should go check with Applejack for work, being it takes your mind off of stuff." Red said.

"Good idea." Dan said as he stopped leaning on the tree.

"Yea, Derek tried apple bucking. I think you'll get a good 'kick' out of it!" Red said with a cheesy voice.

Fluttershy giggled and Dan face palmed.

"Alright, I'll go check it out before you try to make any more lame-ass jokes." Dan said as he walked away.

"He scares me." Fluttershy said silently.

"Me too, I think he's that way because he was in war before." Red said as he watched Dan walk away.

"Well Derek was in war before, why isn't he like that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have no clue, I think it's because Derek has a soul." Red said.

MEANWHILE DAN WALKS WITH HIS FEET…

Dan walked with his feet toward Sweet Apple Acres. He was always looking for work. Since he was a kid he was working. He hated not doing anything, and work was his favorite pastime. He walked up the trail to the house and knocked heavily on the door.

A large red pony answered the door.

"Hey, is there any work I can do around here?" Dan asked.

"Eeyup." The pony said.

"Good, and I don't expect any pay, I'm just looking for something to do." Dan insisted.

"Mah sister is in the barn, talk to her." Big Mac said.

"Got it." Dan said as he started to walk to the barn. He walked up to the barn and found Applejack doing some work.

"Hey, I was told to talk to you for work." Dan said as he leaned against the door frame.

"You must be Dan. Ah have some work fer ya. You can start by carrying all these apple buckets to the supply shed." Applejack said as she wiped some dirt off her face.

"Alright." Dan said as he picked up several buckets and walked to the shed. He carefully stacked all the buckets in a corner and then returned to Applejack.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now you can start taking these carts of apples to the house." Applejack ordered. Dan did the work and returned.

"Donesauce." Dan said.

"Ok." Applejack said.

"Any more work?" Dan asked.

"You can't expect me to pay you for all this." Applejack said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No, I'm working for free." Dan said as he stretched his arm muscles.

"Really?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I can't stand sitting around doing nothing. Work is fun for me I guess." Dan said as he cracked his knuckles and sat on an empty cart.

"Well that's mighty nice of ya to work here." Applejack said.

"You don't have anything else for me to do?" Dan asked.

"Nope, y'all finished everything we had for today." Applejack said.

"Well damn." Dan said. Applejack noticed his slightly peeved and sad tone, and thought of something for him to do.

"Well, you could always move that old wagon over there; it's too darn heavy for even Big Mac. You think you could get it behind the barn?" Applejack asked.

"Right!" Dan said as he quickly walked over to the wagon and looked it over. It was a large cargo wagon. The front right wheel was rusted tight and it was loaded with junk. Dan cracked his knuckles again and grabbed the wagon. He pulled as hard as he could and it started to move. The rusted wheel made a loud screeching noise, but Dan continued to pull.

"Wow, you're 'bout as strong as Derek was." Applejack said as she watched Dan heave the wagon across the property. He finally made it behind the barn when the wheel suddenly snapped off, making the wagon tip onto Dan's left leg.

"God fucking dammit motherfucker!" He shouted as the heavy wagon slammed down on his leg, fracturing it.

"Dan!" Applejack yelled as she rushed to the wagon. She strained as she lifted the side of the wagon off his leg. He quickly pulled his injured leg out, and Applejack dropped the wagon.

"Damn!" He said as he struggled to his feet.

"Dan, your leg!" Applejack said. She pointed to his leg, which had a deep cut and as bleeding badly.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"It's probably broken!" She said, surprised at his lack of caring.

"Probably is, but really I'm fine." He said as he started to limp off. Applejack quickly stopped him.

"No way sugarcube! I'm not lettin you walk away injured after working on my farm." She said as she forced him to the house. She opened the door and took him inside.

"Granny Smith, get the first aid kit!" Applejack said loudly. Granny Smith entered the room with a bag. Applejack opened the bag and looked for something to use.

"Applejack, do you have a straight piece of wood and some cloth?" Dan asked.

"I'm sure." Applejack said.

"Get me some." Dan said. Applejack obeyed and got him the supplies.

"Here." Applejack said. Dan took the supplies and set them aside. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and got a hooked needle and some string for stitches. Applejack watched as Dan stitched his cut together.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Applejack asked.

"Pain is for chumps." Dan said blandly as he finished. He took the wood and broke it in half, then tied the cloth around it to make a splint.

"You sure do know how to fix yerself up." Applejack said.

"It comes from working ever since I was a kid. I was getting hurt all the time." He said. "Well, I better get back to base." He said as he limped to the door. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the room.

"What. It was sunny like a half hour ago." Dan said as he looked out the window at the growing storm.

"Oh yea, there was a planned storm today." Applejack said as Dan watched the storm started.

"Fuck lightning." Dan said as he opened the door and walked out. He walked ten feet out before lightning struck a tree near him.

"And fuck that." He said as he turned around and walked back to the house. "When does the storm end?" He asked.

"Not till tomorrow morning, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Damn." Dan said. "You have a spare room or do I crash down here?" He asked.

"We don't have a room right now, a farmhand is using it, but you can sleep anywhere you like." Granny Smith said.

"Alright." Dan said as he lay down on the floor. "This'll do." Applejack looked at Dan and shook her head.

"Ah have a couch in my room. You can sleep there instead of the floor." She said.

"You sure?" Dan asked as he continued to lay on the floor.

"Yup, I'll get ya a blanket." Applejack replied as she exited the room. Dan followed her to her room and set up the couch to his liking.

"I'm going to pass out in a bit here; I have to be ready for a training session with Red." Dan said as he formed his new armor from an ACU to just his boxers. He got down and did 30 quick push-ups. Applejack watched as he effortlessly finished and then got on the couch.

"I best be getting to bed too. I've a long day ahead of me tomorrow." She said as she got into her own bed. Dan got comfortable and then Applejack turned out the lights. She fell asleep quickly, but Dan just lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He hated storms. They brought out the worst in him. It was storms that ruined his life as a kid when a monster storm killed his parents and brother.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

Dan's eyes shot open from a sudden crack of thunder. He sat up on the couch and looked out the window. Another flash of lightning lit up the farm, and Dan saw something outside. He got up and looked out the window at the strange object. Another flash of lightning lit up the area, revealing the object.

"The hell?" Dan whispered as he looked out the window. In the middle of the farm were three young ponies in raincoats trapped under a fallen apple tree. Dan didn't hesitate. He instantly formed his armor into his ACU and quietly hurried out of Applejack's room and out the front door. He was surprised at the ferocity of the wind, and started running toward the three young ponies.

"Help us!" cried one.

"Hang on!" Dan shouted as he ran up to them. He inspected the tree and found a good spot to lift. The tree was heavier than he anticipated, but he began to lift anyway. As he lifted, something in his leg started to give. Just as the tree was lifted high enough for the three fillies to scramble out, his leg exploded with pain. He felt a crunch, and let out a loud scream in pain as he dropped the tree and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok mister?" one of them asked over the loudness of the storm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, get to the house!" He said. They ran as fast as they could to the house, but realized that Dan wasn't with them. He was still on the ground, writhing in pain from his leg.

"Quick, get Applejack!" Sweetie Belle shouted. Apple Bloom quickly entered the house and ran to Applejack's room, only to find Applejack already awake.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack asked.

"I think it was that human out there. I think he's hurt!" Apple Bloom said with fear. Applejack quickly ran downstairs and out the front door. She found Dan clawing his way toward the porch, and helped him in.

"Dan, are you crazy?" She scolded as she carried him up to her room.

"Ugh….. just a little…. ouch, damn!" Dan said as his leg continued to ache.

"Why didn't you just wake me up instead of going out and hurting yerself again?" Applejack asked with frustration in her voice.

"Soldier's instinct I suppose." Dan said as he was put on the couch.

"You're crazy." She said.

"Quite." He said back with sarcasm. Applejack chuckled at his quick response and got an extra pillow for him to cushion his leg.

"Ya know, that was a stupid move. You just broke your leg worse than I was before." Applejack said as she inspected his leg.

"Oh waaaah. It'll heal." Dan said as he leaned back.

"You're gonna go 'n hurt yerself beyond healing someday if you keep doing that." Applejack said as she went back to her bed. She turned out the lights and started drifting to sleep. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Dan.

"It'll be worth it." He said quietly before he finally fell asleep.

**INDEED. **

_**Quote of the Day: "Don't you EVER be a bug again!" – My friend as a large bug hit him in the face.**_


	19. New Allies

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE, LET THE EPICNESS BEGIN.**

**SEVERAL GUEST STARS APPEAR**

**AND MORE SHIT HAPPENS.**

Discord paced around his chamber and thought. He thought that there were three Nobles left alive. Red, Dan, and Delvinious.

"Fools. I may not be healed, but I don't need to personally destroy their home." He said as he thought. He came up with a plan to destroy Ponyville. He would send a thousand of his elite chaos commandoes to destroy Ponyville, thus lowering moral and possibly killing the Elements of Harmony, leaving the Nobles emotionally and physically disoriented.

"You! Get the CC's ready for an attack. I want Ponyville destroyed tomorrow!" Discord said to a courier.

"Right away!" The courier said as he ran off. Discord laughed as he imagined Ponyville in ruins.

PONYVILLE THE NEXT DAY…..

Everything was normal in Ponyville. Ponies went about their business in the markets and whatnot. Suddenly, the sky darkened. Ponies all over town stopped and looked at the cloud of darkness that seemed to be smoke coming from the forest. Drumbeats were heard in the distance.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE….

Red was chillin with Fluttershy and feeding animals.

"Wow, I didn't realize that rabbits could eat this much." Red said as a group of rabbits tore a bag of food apart like savage animals. Fluttershy giggled and help Red get them under control. Suddenly, three Rangers appeared.

"Sir, we have a problem." One said.

"What is it?" Red asked in concern.

"Smoke in the distance, and war drums can be heard." The Ranger said. Red instantly changed into his battle armor.

"Let's go take care of this." He said. They walked to the front of the house and entered a Humvee. Red looked over to the house and waved to Fluttershy, who was standing in the front door. He closed the door and they drove away.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…

Red arrived at the edge of town with the Rangers and met up with Dan and Delvin.

"What's the deal?" Red asked.

"We have near a thousand CC's coming this way." Dan said.

"CC's? I didn't know Discord had that many at his disposal." Red said.

"Yea, a group of five is hard enough to take out, now we have a thousand." Dan said.

"Our best option would be to dig in here and defend to the death." Delvin said.

"Right, I'll create a barricade. Dan, I want you to help set up turrets and shit. We need to gun them down before they can get into town." Red said. Dan nodded and ran off to gather supplies and help set up defensive positions. CC's were extremely hard to kill because of their armor and mastery of dodging bullets, along with their ruthlessness.

After a half hour, the barricade was set up. Red and the others waited with a large force of a thousand Rangers for the attack. In the distance they saw trees fall. The CC army had arrived. There was a huge path cut in the forest, and the CC's we lined up. The CC's roared and shouted battle cries as they prepared to charge the barricade.

TEMPLE OF THE NOBLES….

Derek stopped meditating. He had already found his powers, and just had to wait for his body to finish healing. Suddenly, he was hit with several visions of the events happening in Ponyville. He stood up in anger, and his armor started to shine gold.

"Derek, you can't do anything yet." Nicholas said.

"Not with my physical body, but my powers… I can use them to temporarily make me tangible." He said. Nicholas was surprised at this.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Go, defend your home, and you are free to spend the remainder of your healing period amongst your friends, even though they won't be able to see or hear you." Nicholas said. Derek nodded and then disappeared.

PONYVILLE OUTSKIRTS….

Red and his men readied themselves for the battle. All of Ponyville could see what was happening, and everypony was taking shelter. Twilight took her friends into the library and set up a barrier. They watched through the telescope as the situation intensified. Everyone checked their weapons and prepared to open fire, although they knew that they wouldn't take down enough CC's before they broke through the barrier. The CC army continued to di their frightening battle cries, and finally charged.

"Open fire!" Red yelled. They opened fire with every gun they had, but the CC's seemed to dodge most of the bullets. Twilight and the others gasped as the CC army closed in on the Rangers.

"They're not going to make it!" Twilight said. Fluttershy curled up in a corner and started to cry.

The CC's were almost halfway there, when suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

"What the hell is that?" Dan said.

There in the middle of the battlefield stood a figure in bright golden armor, just like Derek's. It was somewhat see through, but it was solid looking enough for even the ponies in the town to see. Derek stretched out his right hand and his sword appeared. The Rangers and anypony looking had to cover their eyes briefly as the sword shone brightly. Then, Derek charged at the CC army, which continued its advance.

Derek jumped and landed right in front of the advancing enemies. He effortlessly cut down several CC's. His sword moved faster than a bullet, and all who were watching could see was a bright white blur when his sword moved. He continued to cut down CC's, but then he stopped. He brought his right leg up and stomped the ground, causing a small earthquake. The CC's stopped and struggled to stay balanced. Derek made his sword disappear and put his hands out in front of him. With a loud yell, he shot a bright blue beam out of his hands, destroying many CC's.

THE LIBRARY…..

"What is that?" Pinkie Pie asked as they watched the figure (Derek) destroy the CC army.

"I….. I don't know." Twilight said. They all watched as Derek destroyed the CC army with ease.

"It… looks like Derek, but with golden armor." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash's ears perked up.

"Derek?" She said as she pushed Twilight away from the telescope.

"It is Derek!" She said as she saw his armor. Then, she realized that he was somewhat transparent. "He's….. just a ghost." She said sadly.

"Wow, he protects us even after he has fallen." Rarity said.

'_Always watching.' _Rainbow Dash thought as she watched Derek.

THE BATTLEFIELD….

Derek stopped using the energy beams and readied his finishing attack. He put his arms out, and then forced them down. The ground around the CC army began to quake, and in an instant they were trapped in a sinkhole. The entire force of CC's disappeared into the ground, and Derek returned it to its previous state, grass and all. All of the Rangers and Red stood in disbelief as Derek slowly turned around and faced them. He quickly saluted them, and then turned to face the telescope. Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide as Derek nodded his head once, directly at her. He somehow knew she was watching. Then, he disappeared into thin air. The battle lasted only ten quick minutes.

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight said.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." Rainbow Dash said. She turned away from the others and flew out of the library, heading to her house.

MEANWHILE AND STUFFS…..

Derek's visible form depleted just after he nodded to the library, knowing they were watching.

"Well, might as well go around town and watch over Ponyville. I kind of feel like a guardian angel." He said to himself. He calmly walked through the barricade and past all the Rangers. They all looked dumbstruck. Derek chuckled to himself. He continued into town and walked to the library. He arrived just as Twilight and the others were leaving.

"So, Derek's ghost is protecting Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It appears that way." Twilight said.

"OOOOOOOOOO, SPOOKY!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Derek laughed at Pinkie Pie's statement and followed them to the town square, where they met up with Red and Dan.

"Twilight, what the hell just happened?" Red asked.

"I'm not really sure. I know for a fact that was Derek. It was his armor and everything, even his creepy new helmet with the skull thing on it." She said.

"Well, how 'bout you tell us how he did that." Dan said.

"I have no clue. I've never seen a ghost before, and I don't really have any books that give good information on them." Twilight said. Derek laughed as they talked. He couldn't wait to make his official comeback and explain everything, and freak them out by telling them that he was standing right next to them the whole time. Eventually, Derek got tired of listening Red and Twilight talk, so he decided to go check on Rainbow Dash. He knew he might have gone a little too far with his nod to her after the fight.

RAINBOW DASH'S CRIB…

Rainbow Dash entered her room and sat on her bed. She looked out the window and stared at the clouds as they passed by. Derek was still out there and she knew it. She saw him after all. The only problem was that he was a ghost. She continued to look out the window as images of Derek nodding to her repeated in her head. He was still aware, he still cared, and he still loved her.

MEANWHILE…..

Derek flew up to Rainbow Dash's house and walked clean through the door. He entered her room and saw her in deep thought.

"Wow, I guess that meant a lot to her." Derek said aloud. He walked up to her and sat on the bed. He put an arm around her and stared at her. He could touch her, but she couldn't feel him. She didn't even know he was right next to her. Derek sat there for a while before he decided to go check out Fort Noble to see how Red was keeping up. He teleported to the base and looked around. Red was doing a good job so far. The base was just as clean and organized as he left it. Derek admired his friend's hard work for a while and then decided to go meditate. He only had a little while left before he could return to normal, and meditating would make the time pass quickly.

He flew out to the scene of his failed battle with Discord and sat next to his body, which was covered with a layer of what seemed to be stone. He studied it for a minute before meditating. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Derek stood up to see what made it. He saw a bright figure step out of some kind of wormhole. It appeared to have wings, but it's shape was human.

"What the hell is that weird thing?" Derek thought out loud as he studied the figure.

"It's not nice to call people names." The figure said blandly. Derek jumped at its sudden comment.

"You can hear me?" Derek said in surprise.

"Well yea, even though you are obviously just a spirit I can still see and hear you. I am an Archangel after all." The figure said with a laugh.

"Archangel?" Derek exclaimed loudly. He instantly dropped to a knee and bowed his head in respect.

"Don't do that." The Archangel said.

"Sorry. What're you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Well, I was browsing through some dimensions, and this one came up. It's different though, like the story isn't done yet. Strange." The Archangel said.

"So what can I call you, besides Archangel?" Derek asked.

"Call me Michael. I'm from a different dimension. I was made an Archangel by God, and now I work for him." Michael replied to Derek.

"Hmm, well, you may call me Derek. I am the chosen one for this dimension I guess. Here, humans can acquire powers, and the ones who do are trained and made into Nobles, which are like protectors of peace or some shit." Derek explained.

"Interesting. So, why are you a ghost?" Michael asked.

"Got in a fight with Discord, mini-nuke went off, almost died, body healing while my spirit roams free until it's done." Derek summarized.

"Indeed." Michael laughed.

"Hey, how many dimensions are there?" Derek asked.

"Too many to count, why?" Michael asked.

"Are there many…. great warriors in those dimensions?" Derek asked with hope in his voice.

"Yea, there are a few." Michael replied, getting more interested in Derek's thinking.

"Hey, you think you could help me take on Discord?" Derek asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Michael said.

"Would it be possible to recruit a few warriors from other dimensions?" Derek asked as the gears in his head turned ever faster.

"Yea, we could do that." Michael said as he opened a portal. "Take your pick." Michael said as he presented several dimensions to Derek, who now had a smirk on his face.

MEANWHILE….

The residents of Ponyville who saw the battle and Derek gathered outside the library. Twilight looked around in worry as they all showered her with questions.

"Twilight, is Derek coming back from the dead?" Asked a reporter pony.

"Is he still possessed by Discord, will he destroy us eventually?" pressed another.

"I. Don't. KNOW!" Twilight screamed in frustration. Just then, Red and Dan stepped out of the library in full armor, and both sported extremely pissed off faces.

"Everypony. Leave, NOW!" Dan shouted. All of the reporters and random citizens instantly made tracks.

"Nice, I think you scared them." Red said as he rolled his eyes.

"That was the plan, genius." Dan retorted, obviously not in a good mood.

They entered the library with the others and locked the door. Red and Dan sat across the room, while the others sat on the other side.

"Twilight, we both know that what happened out there wasn't just a coincidence. Something is going on." Red said.

"I agree. I think Derek somehow survived. We need to go find where he landed. Maybe we'll find some clues there." Twilight suggested.

"Uhh, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here." Rainbow Dash said.

"No, we need all the help we can get." Red stated.

"Fine." She said in a half depressed tone.

TIME SKIP (CAUSE I'M LAZY) THREE DAYS LATER IN THE REMAINS OF THE FOREST.

Red and the others spent the last few days searching the ruins of the Everfree forest for any signs of Derek.

They were not successful… at first.

DAY THREE OF THE SEARCH

Red and the others searched the last part of the ruined forest. It was the spot where the bomb went off, and they were all risking radiation poisoning. They all split up to search, and eventually Applejack saw something that she would never forget.

She stumbled over a large pile of boulders and downed trees. She took a quick look around and saw nothing. She continued on, looking for any kind of clue. Suddenly, she saw a bright light come from behind a large pile of trees. She quickly ran over and scaled the mess of tangled trees. She peeked over the top of the pile and saw something incredible.

Standing there was a human, but with wings. He gave off a glow that had such a sense of majesty that she almost mistook it for Princess Celestia's glow. She looked to where the human stood and saw a statue of Derek. The statue was laid on the ground, like Derek would have after he hit the ground.

"Did… did he turn to stone?" Applejack whispered in fear to herself. Just then, the statue started to shake. Small cracks appeared in the stone, and a bright golden light shined through the cracks. After a second or so, the stone started to fall away as the body inside started to move. Eventually, Derek emerged from the stone, and stood in his golden armor.

Applejack gasped in awe as Derek shook hands with the winged human, and in a flash, they both disappeared.

"What the hay just happened?" Applejack asked herself as she stood in shock. She quickly snapped out of it and raced back to where the others were to meet.

"Hey, I found a clue!" She hollered as she approached the others.

"What did you find?" Red asked in haste.

"It was Derek, he's alive!" Applejack said excitedly.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Ah don't know, but I saw another human standing over a statue of Derek. The human had wings, and it looked like Derek was trapped in the statue this whole time!" She yelled. Rainbow Dash perked up instantly with the news, and an infinite amount of energy rushed into her body.

"Stop wasting time! Let's find him!" She exclaimed. They all followed Applejack to the spot Derek was resting.

"Right here!" She yelled as she pointed to the pile of stone that was Derek's cocoon.

"I don't see any kind of trail to follow. They must have teleported." Red mumbled.

"Well, at least we know he's still active. The AJ don't lie." Dan said as he looked over to Applejack, who nodded her head in thanks.

"True. He must have something planned. Let's wait and see what he's doing." Red said as they all started to head back to Ponyville.

MEANWHILE!

Derek and Michael hurled through a dimension portal to their first stop. Michael knew most of the dimensions well, and had a small list of who to recruit for Derek's plan. They landed in an open field outside of Ponyville in a different dimension.

"Alright, this is our first stop. It's the plane of A New World." Michael said. Derek didn't stop to listen. He was immediately off to find their new recruit, a man named Jaycee, who apparently had a significant amount of military experience. Derek ran as fast as he could to a house that didn't look pony-built. As he ran, a bright flash appeared next to him. It was Michael, who was now flying next to him as he ran.

"Such haste, your dimension must be in serious trouble!" He said.

"Damn right it is. We need to get all the help we can." Derek replied. He finally approached the house and knocked on the door. He heard a couple of curses, and after a minute or two, someone answered the door.

"….. Who the hell are you? Why do you have Halo armor on? What the fuck in general?" Said the guy.

"I am US Army Ranger Captain Derek Yates, and my dimension needs someone like you to help protect it." Derek said.

"Hmmmm, naw. I gots MW2 to play." The guy said as he started to close the door. Derek stuck his foot in the door and forced it open.

"Let me re-phrase that. My dimension is in trouble right now, and if I am defeated, your dimension is probably next on the list." Derek growled.

"Hmm. You mean business. Well, I'm Jaycee. I suppose I could help you, but how did you know I could fight?" Jaycee asked.

"I didn't, but he did." Derek said as he pointed to Michael. Jaycee's jaw dropped as he saw Michael's angel wings.

"Oh. Well, who are we fighting?" Jaycee asked.

"Discord, the spirit of chaos, and some other dimensional beings that he likes to chill with." Derek answered.

"Alright, it's been awhile, but I think I can give it a try. I'm in." Jaycee said as he shook Derek's hand.

"Great to have you on the team. Will you be providing yourself with a uniform or armor of some sort?" Derek asked.

" Yea, my old gear." Jaycee answered.

"Alright, hurry and gather up what you need. We need to get to a different dimension soon." Derek commanded. Jaycee quickly gathered up his old gear and followed Derek and Michael back to the portal.

"Alright, I suggest we go to this one. The hero here will be I big help." Michael suggested. They stepped through the portal and hurled into the next dimension. They landed in the same spot as before.

"Alright, who are we looking for now?" Derek asked.

"A pony named Steelhoof." Michael replied.

"Steelhoof? What kind of name is that?" Jaycee asked as they started walking.

"It's kind of self-explanatory, you'll see soon enough." Michael said to Jaycee. He led Derek to Rainbow Dash's house, where Steelhoof liked to chill.

"Yay, alternate reality Rainbow Dash awkwardness commence!" Derek said enthusiastically, making Michael chuckle to himself. Derek and Michael left Jaycee on the ground and flew up to the house. It was still early in the morning in that particular dimension, so they expected Steelhoof to still be asleep.

Derek landed on the door step first and knocked. A minute passed and there was no reply.

"I'll go through this window." Derek said to Michael as he flew to a window and entered the house. He crept into Rainbow's room, where he found her sleeping next to somepony.

'_That must be Steelhoof.' _Derek thought. He carefully walked up to the lump under the blanket that was Steelhoof and tapped his shoulder.

'_Is this fucker wearing armor in bed?' _Derek thought as he felt a hard metallic surface. Steelhoof stirred to the touch and took a moment to notice the strange creature that was standing over him. He quickly pounced out of bed, ready for an attack. Derek looked at Steelhoof in surprise.

"What're you doing in our house?" Steelhoof said angrily, his eyes turning to an intimidating glowing orange.

"Oooo, I like you." Derek stated, admiring Steelhoof's tenacity.

"Enough, get out!" Steelhoof said loudly, waking up Rainbow Dash, who screamed at the sight of Derek.

"Well that makes me feel so much better about myself." Derek said sarcastically to Rainbow Dash, who just stared at him and his armor. "Listen, Steelhoof, I need your help. Actually, all of Equestria needs your help." Derek said.

"So, you're not some kind of thief or assassin?" Steelhoof asked as he calmed down.

"No, I'm just here to get backup, and my friend said that you'd be a good addition." Derek explained.

"Hmmm, all of Equestria huh? What's going on?" Steelhoof asked.

"Discord has an army, and he is about to attack Canterlot and kill the Princesses so he can get the throne." Derek explained in a rushed tone. Rainbow Dash gasped as he said it, and jumped up, ready to go warn the others.

"WAIT! It's in a different dimension of Equestria, in my dimension." Derek said to Rainbow Dash. "We need to hurry though, Discord also has inter-dimensional travel abilities, and he may travel to other dimensions to take over as well." Derek said as he pointed to the door.

Steelhoof thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll help you out. Rainbow Dash, go ahead and tell the others that I've left with this….." Steelhoof trailed off.

"Human." Derek finished Steelhoof's sentence.

"Right…" Steelhoof said as he walked to the door.

"Bye Steelhoof, stay safe for me!" Rainbow Dash said as they flew down from the house. They landed next to Jaycee and Michael, who had flown down after Derek went in the window.

"Wait, how many of these…. Hu-mans are there in your dimension?" Steelhoof asked when he saw the two other humans.

"Well, there would only be like five or six depending on who we recruit from other dimensions, but I kind of created a two million man army, so yea there are a lot." Derek replied.

"You….. created an army? Of two million?" Steelhoof said in surprise.

"Yea, why?"

"TWO MILLION!" Steelhoof shouted. "Why do you need our help if you have two million of you? You're HUGE!" Steelhoof said.

"Because Discord likes to play dirty. Michael, let us continue." Derek said to Michael, who nodded and opened another portal. They entered the portal and landed in the next dimension, which belonged to the story of 'A Hoof in Two Worlds'.

"I've read this story, and this Tory guy could really help us out." Michael said to Derek as they arrived in the same spot again.

"Story? What the hell are you talking about?" Derek asked.

Michael shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He said. Derek pushed his comment away and followed Michael, with Steelhoof and Jaycee close behind. They made their way to Fluttershy's cottage, and Derek knocked on the door. He heard light footsteps, and the door opened.

Derek looked down and saw Fluttershy, who had a look of both confusion and terror on her face. She let out a loud squeak and slammed the door.

"Fuck." Derek said as he turned around. It was bad enough that he was an unknown human, but that fact that he was wearing battle armor and his EVA helmet with the skull etched into the visor didn't help. He figured Fluttershy was hiding in a corner somewhere now. He quickly changed his armor to his regular ACU and knocked again.

This time he heard heavier footsteps, and a human opened the door.

"Uhh, what's the army doing in Equestria?" Said the human as he stared at Derek.

"Long story, can me and my friends come in and explain?" Derek asked as he gestured to the others standing behind him.

"Sure….."

They entered the house and Derek explained everything. The human, named Tory, listened with a serious face.

"So Discord is trying to take over your dimension, so you travelled to other dimensions to find allies?" Tory asked.

"Correct. Michael here is an angel who randomly appeared in my dimension. I guess he can travel between them, so I teamed up with him." Derek explained. Tory sat and thought for a bit.

"I've fought Discord here, and it wasn't easy. He killed Fluttershy and I had to go on a journey to bring her back." Tory said to Derek, who closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Same shit happened to me. The bastard killed Rainbow Dash, and to make things even worse he has an actual army working for him." Derek said. "The only way we managed to fight back is my powers. I created an army to fight on our side."

"Whoa, I have powers too!" Tory exclaimed, surprised at Derek having powers.

"Indeed. My powers don't come from being linked to Discord though. In my dimension, humans react to magic differently and they can develop powers. I can do almost anything." Derek said.

"Hmm, well, if it will help stop Discord from destroying everything, I suppose I can go with you." Tory said, much to Fluttershy's dismay.

"Tory, don't leave!" She cried, worried about his safety.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, you have my word that no harm will come to Tory." Derek reassured. Fluttershy looked at Tory, who nodded.

"A-alright, please be safe." She said quietly. Tory gave her a quick hug before gathering him things. He followed Derek out the door and entered the new portal, which led to the dimension of 'A Twist In Fate'.

"Alright, this is our last stop into another dimension. We're looking for a guy named Jean." Michael said.

"You know him?" Derek asked.

"Errr… kinda." Michael stammered out. Derek ignored Michael's answer and focused on getting another ally. They all once again arrived in the same damn spot, and Derek let Michael lead the way to Jean, who was wandering around Ponyville with his herd. Derek approached first.

"What the hell are you? A Halo fanboy or some shit?" Jean asked as he eyed Derek.

"Ok, I don't have time for this shit. Come with me." Derek said as he grabbed Jean's wrist and teleported. They appeared in an open field just outside of Ponyville.

"What the fuck man?" Jean asked.

"I'm from a different dimension of Equestria, and we're currently in the middle of a friggen war. Will you help out?" Derek asked.

"What's in it for me?" Jean asked.

"Anything you want, so long as you actually contribute to the team." Derek replied.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna make myself look like a poon with armor like that." Jean said like a smartass.

"Watch it Jean." Derek warned. Jean chuckled and refused to take the threat seriously.

"Alright, take me back and I'll explain this to my herd." Jean said.

"Herd? What the fuck are you talking about?" Derek asked as he readied himself.

"Herd, as in the group of mares that are basically your wives." Jean explained.

"No, don't have that in my dimension." Derek said.

"That's cool." Jean said back as they teleported back into town. Jean spent the next half hour explaining Derek and the others to his herd. Eventually, he got them to settle down and approached Derek.

"Alright, let's go." He said blandly.

"No armor, weapons, anything?" Derek asked.

"This is all I need." Jean said as he gestured to his MW3 hoodie and sweat pants he was wearing.

"Alright, well, let's go then I suppose." Derek said as he led Jean to Michael, who already had the portal open.

"Derek, let's hurry it up." Michael yelled. Derek hurried Jean and they ran through the portal and back into Derek's dimension of Equestria. They landed in the same spot, which was slightly war torn, and had a full view of the destroyed part of the Everfree forest.

"Holy shit, you weren't lying about the war thing! It looks like absolute hell here!" Jaycee said to Derek.

"Yea, it's been bitch and a half. Alright, I'm going to teleport us to my secret harbor." Derek said.

"What secret harbor? Anypony with eyes would be able to see any kind of dock on the river, let alone a harbor." Steelhoof said as he took in the evermore disturbing scenery of the war.

"You'll see." Derek said mischievously. He teleported everyone into his 'harbor', which was located in orbit. They all looked out of a large window in awe, and saw several large ships docked outside in the vacuum of space.

"Geez, what is it with you and Halo?" Jean asked sarcastically.

"Cause it has the best shit for fighting. You think Discord will be expecting a dozen frigates coming out of orbit? I don't think so." Derek stated. Jean seemed to agree, as he nodded his head and showed a face that said 'touché'.

"So, what is our first mission then?" Jaycee asked, obviously eager to do some work on the forces of EVIL!

"Slow your roll for a second, there's one more individual that I'd like to bring here. Michael, can you reach into our world?" Derek asked.

"Yes sir I can, but only briefly." Michael answered.

"I want you to pull someone into this instillation." Derek said. He quickly leaned over and told Michael the name of the individual. Michael recoiled in shock, and then a smile appeared on his face that seemed to say 'Awwwww yeeaaahhhhh!'. Michael was gone in a flash, and back in only a fraction of a second later. The flash from the teleportation created some smoke, and everyone looked to see who Michael brought.

Through the smoke they saw a figure. It was not special looking until it stood up to its true height, and it seemed to give off a feeling of dominance over everyone on the room. The smoke cleared, and the figure became clear. It was none other than Mr. Dusty Rhoades, or better known as….

The Manliest Brony in the World.

**OH SHIT, EPIC GUEST STARS APPEAR!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING….**

**DarkVGNeko – A Twist in Fate – Character 'Jean'**

**basalisk120 – The Steelhoof Series – Character 'Steelhoof'**

**Finalaeon9 – A Hoof In Two Worlds – Character 'Tory'**

**Bronytim01 – Michael and Equestria – Character 'Michael'**

**Locoattack1 – A New World – Character 'Jaycee'**

**Dusty Rhoades as himself – special thanks to him for allowing me to have him in my story!**

**Check his youtube channel out NOW! - dustykatt **

**LET THE EPIC END OF THE WAR BEGIN.**

_**Quote of the Day: "I love it when a bug flies in your ear and rapes your brain." – My friend.**_


	20. Return With a surprise

**(**_**person #1) - **_**LOOK! A CHAPTER!**

_**(person #2)**_** - HEY GUYS, LET'S READ IT!**

_**(person #3) - **_**OK!**

Dusty stood amongst the group of warriors and looked them all over, still getting a grasp on the situation.

"Where am I?" He calmly asked. Derek stepped forward and removed his helmet.

"My name is Derek Yates. I was a Captain in the US Army Rangers, and now I am the leader of the Grand Equestrian Army. You see, Discord has escaped yet again, and is determined to destroy most everything. I called you here because I thought you would make a good addition to our team. Will you help us?" Derek asked. Dusty thought for a minute.

"Sure, I wouldn't want Equestria to be destroyed." He answered as he shook Derek's hand. Derek was ecstatic that he had Dusty on his team.

"Alright, I won't waste any time explaining, I'll just show you as we go." Derek said as he put his hand on Dusty's shoulder. He transferred as much knowledge and power as he could into the man's body, making him a full Noble in a matter of seconds.

"Gotta love being Grand Master." Derek mumbled to himself.

"What did you just do?" Jaycee asked.

"Gave him the powers of a Noble. You can now change your clothes into any armor you want, fly, and create things out of thin air." Derek explained to Dusty.

"Hmm, I like the way you have your armor. You think maybe you could set me up with something like that?" Dusty asked Derek.

"Oh yea, and I know exactly what to give you." Derek said. In an instant, Dusty's clothes transformed into armor. He had the same armor as Jorge from Halo: Reach, but all black.

"Any particular colors?" Derek asked.

"I have some in mind." Dusty said. He concentrated and changed his own colors. His armor was candy apple red, with ghost flames on his forearms and lower legs and on the top of his helmet, and his visor was mainly red but with white teeth painted on the edges of his visor.

"Very nice." Derek complimented. Dusty nodded to him and removed his helmet.

"So any particular reason we're up here and not down in Equestria helping fight Discord?" Steelhoof asked.

"Well, everypony thinks I'm dead, including Discord. This whole operation I have up here is top secret, and only my friend Red and Shining Armor know of its existence. In the next battle I will have a few of my frigates and some other surprises make an appearance." Derek explained as he led the others to the middle of the control room. He activated a hologram and a schematic of a frigate and some other war machines appeared.

"These are what we will use. I am going to replace some of the Blackhawks with these falcons from Halo: Reach. When the battle starts, I will have the falcons make a surprise appearance, following by three or so frigates, which will descend out of orbit and clear most of the battlefield. We will deploy by drop pod and enter battle." Derek said as the others looked at the hologram simulation of the battle.

"Drop pod?" Steelhoof asked in slight confusion.

"It's a thing you sit in that allows you to be deployed from one of those ships. We can even deploy you from orbit." Derek explained.

"So when will this battle come?" Jaycee asked.

"Soon. I suspect in the next 48 hours or so." Derek said seriously. "Oh, by the way, I have some new gear for you Jaycee. Follow me." Derek said. Jaycee followed, leaving the others in the control room.

PONYVILLE…..

Red and Dan sat together at the bar.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Dan grumbled as he drank.

"I don't know. He must be planning something. I just hope he hurries the fuck up before Rainbow Dash goes completely insane." Red said.

"What is with them two anyway? I never saw Derek as the type of guy to care much, let alone get engaged. And from what I've heard, Rainbow Dash wasn't the type either." Dan asked as he waved the bartender for another drink.

"They hung out a lot when he first arrived, and his constant joking around and competitiveness with her drew them together. That's what I've heard." Red said.

"Hmmph, and I suppose it was your shyness or something that got Fluttershy." Dan said.

"That, and that I'm awesome." Red joked. "By the way, are you going out with Applejack?" Red asked. Dan nearly spat his drink out.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" He nearly yelled.

"Whoa, calm your boner turbo!" Red joked.

"Don't fuck with me, Red. Why would you even say that anyway?" Dan asked.

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with her at the farm." Red teased, trailing the sentence off.

"I've been doing work there. God damn." Dan grumbled.

"Right. We all see the way she looks at you sometimes; maybe you should go for it." Red said to Dan, who now had his hands over his face.

"Ok, you know what, I'll go ask her on a date if it will help shut you the fuck up." Dan retorted through his hands. Red sat back and smiled.

AT THE LIBRARY…..

Twilight was busy looking for location spells, while Rainbow Dash paced around the room.

"Did you find it yet?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not yet. Do you really think this will help find Derek?" Twilight inquired.

"It better. If he really is still alive, he has some explaining to do for not visiting me." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Dash, ah think ya should take a break. You're haven't slept since we started looking for him." Applejack said.

"AJ is right. You should go rest. I'll keep looking for that spell." Twilight stated.

"No can do girls. I'm not going to give up just yet." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Why are ya so crazy 'bout him anyway?" Applejack asked.

"He's my soon to be husband, why shouldn't I be?" Rainbow Dash said with a hint of anger. "I thought you might understand better, being you're all over Dan when he's at the farm." Rainbow Dash teased, causing Twilight to giggle.

"Don't tell me you think I have a crush on him." Applejack whined.

"Oh, I do think that. In fact, I think you want to go on a date!" Rainbow Dash teased further.

"Stop that! Ah don't think that way of him!" Applejack said, blushing slightly.

"The color of your face says it all." Rainbow Dash stated as she pointed to Applejack's face.

"FINE! If I ask him for a date, will you lay off?" Applejack asked.

"Hmmm, perhaps." Rainbow Dash replied with a smile. Applejack facehoofed and walked out the door.

"Dash, I think you might have gone a little too far." Twilight said.

"You've seen how Applejack looks at Dan, and he even went so far as to defend her statement about Derek. Dan doesn't usually do that." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"True. I just hope you're right about this. I don't want Applejack to be hurt." Twilight said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER….

Dan walked out of the bar with Red.

"Don't ever do that again. I don't like other people playing matchmaker for me." Dan grumbled angrily.

"Take it easy. You might enjoy it." Red replied with a dorky smile.

"If she doesn't chew my ass for asking her." Dan growled back. As they walked, Red spotted Applejack walking on the other side of the square.

"Dan, there she is. Go ask." Red said as he pushed Dan.

"Fine, Fuck!" Dan said in an annoyed voice. He slowly approached Applejack and thought about what to say.

Meanwhile, Applejack was walking to the bar, where Dan usually hung out. She suddenly caught a glimpse of him, and he seemed to be walking toward her.

"Alright AJ, don't screw this up." She whispered to herself as Dan approached.

"Hey Applejack, what's up." Dan said.

"Uhh, not much sugarcube. How are you?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"It's all good in the hood. Umm, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, shoot." She replied.

"You wanna go for dinner or something?" Dan asked. Applejack fought the urge to let her jaw drop in surprise.

"Uh, eh, umm…. ya, that would be mighty fine." She stammered.

"Great, I'll come get you around, say, five?" Dan asled.

"Sounds great, can't wait sugarcube!" Applejack said excitedly. She wouldn't admit it to anypony, but she secretly did like Dan.

"Alright, see you then." Dan replied as he waved and went back to Red.

"So how'd it go?" Red asked.

"Good I suppose. Now shut the fuck up." Dan snapped as they walked away.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

Dan rolled up to Applejack's house in a Humvee, wearing his blues, or his army dress clothes.

"Aye Applejack!" He shouted loudly. Applejack walked out of the house with a dress on. Dan stared in awe.

"How do ya like mah dress?" She asked, noticing his looks.

"It's… amazing." He said quietly, making Applejack blush lightly.

"Thanks sugarcube." She said as she got into the Humvee. Dan then drove to a restaurant in Ponyville. They went in and ate food, and then Dan took Applejack to his chill spot at the bar.

"You drink much?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Ah drink sometimes, but mainly just my homemade hard cider." She replied.

"Well, get ready to experience the alcohol from where I came from!" Dan exclaimed as they entered the bar. Dan showed Applejack to his regular spot and they sat down. He got several different drinks for them both.

"Alright, it goes from lightest to strongest. I'll let you decide where to start. As for me, I go for the strongest!" He stated happily as he poured himself some whiskey. Applejack looked at the bottles in front of her and decided to start in the middle, not wanting to look like too much of a lightweight. They talked about stuff for a couple of hours, before Dan started to show the signs of being drunk. Applejack was half drunk, at the stage where she knew she was drunk, but couldn't keep balance too great.

"I-I think it's a-about time to g-go." Dan stammered as he stood up.

"Agreed." Applejack said as she got up, nearly falling over. Dan quickly grabbed her and held her up so she wouldn't fall. As they walked to the door, Applejack accidentally bumped into a large army stallion, who was drunk as all hell.

"Watch it you dumb whore!" He snapped. Dan heard this and stepped in front of Applejack.

"Hey pal, I think you had enough." Dan said angrily.

"Oh yea?" The stallion yelled.

"YEA!" Dan shouted back.

"Let's take this outside!" The stallion roared. Dan pointed to the door and they walked out. Applejack followed them, looking at Dan in worry. Dan and the stallion stood five feet from each other and traded insults.

"You think you're tough cause you're a human?" The stallion yelled.

"You think you're tough cause you're a drunk." Dan retorted. The stallion charged Dan, who stepped to the side and elbowed the stallion in the back. One of his friends then ran up behind Dan and kicked his in the back. The other stallion got up and looked at Dan, who was being helped up by Applejack.

"Don't interfere, skank!" He hollered as he kicked her, making her fall to the ground gasping for air.

"Don't touch her!" Dan yelled as he picked the stallion up and threw him into the other. He walked over and kicked them both several times before taking their rank insignias.

"You're demoted for assaulting an officer!" He shouted. He then walked over to Applejack and carried her to the Humvee, and then drove her back to her house.

"Damn drunks always looking for fights." Dan mumbled as he carried Applejack into the house and up to her room.

"T-thanks Dan." She said as he put her in bed.

"No problem. I always protect my friends." He said as he stumbled to the door, only to fall over from the pain. The kick in his back cracked a rib, and it hurt like hell.

"D-dan, are y'all ok?" Applejack slurred.

"Ach, I think that bastard cracked a rib. I'll be fine." Dan struggled to say. He took another step, and the pain returned, twice as bad. He looked down, and saw that not only had he been kicked, but he had also been stabbed. It wasn't bad; it was from a shard of glass, so it wasn't anything to go to the hospital for.

"You've been s-stabbed!" Applejack gasped.

"It's fine, it looks like it's already healing thanks to my Noble powers." Dan reassured.

"Well, ah can't let you go o-out like t-that. Stay here for the night." Applejack said as she stumbled out of bed to close the door. Dan decided to just go with it and stay. It'd be easier than driving back anyway, being he was drunk.

"Alright, you got an extra blanket?" Dan asked as he stumbled to the couch. Applejack responded by pushing him onto the bed.

"Just sleep up here with me. I ain't gonna bite." She said as she struggled back into bed. Dan lay there with a look of confusion and worry.

"Umm, alright." He said as he took his shirt off and got more comfortable, putting his head on the pillow. Applejack huffed loudly and forced the blanket over his body. He was now officially in bed with Applejack.

'_This is nearing awkward.' _He thought to himself. The awkwardness doubled when Applejack scooted up to him and laid her head on his chest. She let out a loud sigh and then fell asleep.

'_Fuck.' _Dan thought before he drifted asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

Dan awoke to the sun shining through the window. He had a small headache from drinking, but he had worse. He looked down and saw Applejack sprawled out across his chest.

"Hey, AJ, wake up." He whispered.

"Hmmbrbdgagle…." She mumbled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Aye, wake up." He whispered again.

"Mmph."

"Waaaake uuuuuuuppppp!" He whispered loudly, slightly joking. Applejack came to, slightly disoriented. She looked at Dan, who had a dumb looking smile on his face. She realized where she was. She quickly scrambled off his chest and fell off the other side of the bed.

"Bravo!" Dan said as he clapped quietly.

"Har har." Applejack said as she got to her feet.

"Hangover?" Dan asked.

"Not bad, just a small headache sugarcube." Applejack replied.

"Nice, looks like you can somewhat handle your alcohol." Dan complimented.

"How's the cut?" Applejack asked, remembering the fight.

"It's healing good, and the rib doesn't hurt anymore." Dan said as he stood up and stretched his arms. He got down and started doing push-ups.

"Why do ya do that so much?" Applejack asked.

"Keep in shape, be ready for a fight." Dan said as he quickly did 30 push-ups. Applejack nodded and proceeded to go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Dan entered the kitchen and ate quickly.

"Well, I have to report to base. I guess Red has something planned." Dan said.

"Alright, see ya later sugarcube!" Applejack said as Dan waved and exited the house.

DEREK'S SECRET ORBITAL BASE…..

"How do you like the new armor?" Derek asked Jaycee, who was now outfitted in ODST armor. His helmet was black with a shark mouth decal on the front, with a blue visor. His body armor was black with dull orange on the forearms, and he had a battle pack on his back.

"It's definitely different, but it'll work." Jaycee said as he inspected his helmet.

"The visor includes an auto target system, motion tracker, and built in comms. You can also activate active camo and be invisible for short periods of time. Good for quick escapes." Derek explained.

"Nice. So when do we go do work." Jaycee asked.

"I'm monitoring Red's briefing session, which will start shortly. Whatever he decides will determine our next move." Derek explained. "In fact, we should go to the briefing room with the others to watch."

They left the storage room and met the others in the control room, and then Derek led them into the briefing room, where a hologram of Red's meeting appeared.

"Glad you could make it. Today, we will discuss our next move. Discord is weakened, but he still has an army. He can strike anywhere he wants right now. My plan is to launch a massive attack on his stronghold before he attacks Canterlot." Red said to the commanders in the room.

"Do we have the resources to do this?" Asked Shining Armor.

"We do, but we will have to pull some troops and tank divisions from other posts to assist." Red explained. "They will be too distracted by our attack to invade any other city."

"When do you think we will do this?" Dan asked from the other side of the room.

"Not sure yet, we still have some preparing to do." Red said. Suddenly, the room shook and the lights flickered.

"What's going on here?" Red asked through a radio on the table.

"We're under attack! Discord's army is trying to take over the base!" yelled a voice on the radio.

"All troops mobilize! Drive them off!" Red yelled into the radio.

Derek looked at the others and slammed his fist on the holo-table.

"Looks like we go to war today." He said as he hurried them to the docking station.

"Alright, Steelhoof, Jaycee, Dusty, Michael, and Tory will deploy in drop pods with me. Jean, you get to fly a Sabre." Derek said to the group as they prepared their gear. Tory was wearing a silver shirt and pants with a black trench coat. He had two daggers and a broadsword. Jaycee had his new ODST armor, Dusty had his new Noble armor, and Michael had his angel attire.

"I don't know how to fly." Jean said in an annoyed tone.

"I outfitted your particular Sabre with an Xbox controller. I think you can manage." Derek retorted. Jean let a look of 'FUCK YEA!' cross his face before he bolted down to the Sabre deck.

"Alright, the battle has already started. My Falcons will fly in first, and then the Frigates carrying us will exit the atmosphere and drop us. Be ready for one hell of a fight as soon as the drop pod doors open. Dusty, you can use whatever gun you want, just create it." Derek told them as they boarded the flagship Frigate called the 'Chariot Of Fire'.

"The guys on the ground are in for one hell of a surprise." Derek said as they entered the ship and separated from the orbital dock.

TO FORT NOBLE…..

"Secure the control center and the airfield! Keep them out of the motor pool!" Red yelled as they tried in vain to fight off Discord's attack. Discord wasn't personally commanding, but his top commander was there instead. Discord's forces had successfully taken over the outer area of the base, and had yet to reach the vital areas. While they targeted the base, a smaller section of the attacking force advanced to Ponyville. Red was leading the defense in the base, and Dan had gone to Ponyville to help hold the line.

"Red, they're getting too close! We need air support!" Dan yelled as he directed ponies to the evacuation trail.

"Roger, I'll see if I can get any birds in the air, no promises!" Red yelled back into the radio. Dan continued to direct ponies when Applejack and the others appeared.

"The exit is over there, go now!" Dan yelled over the confusion.

"No can do sugarcube. We're here to help." Applejack said.

"Yeah, we can help you evacuate everypony else!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Well, I can understand Rainbow Dash helping because she's military, but you five aren't. I can't allow you to endanger yourselves." Dan said.

"We are the Elements of Harmony, your argument is invalid." Twilight stated.

"Wait, wha-?" Dan said, surprised.

"Just let us help." Pinkie Pie said as she hopped around.

"Fine, but if they get too close to town I want all of you to disappear, understood?" Dan asked. They all nodded, and then proceeded to help Dan evacuate the townsfolk. After five minutes, Discord's forces broke through the defenses and entered the empty town.

"Go now!" Dan yelled. Before the others could react, mortars started dropping all around.

"Fuck that, get to cover!" Dan yelled as he rushed them into a nearby building.

"They're going to destroy the town!" Twilight screamed in terror.

"Red is sending air support, I hope…." Dan said. Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter was heard though the mortar fire. It sounded like just a single chopper. They all looked out a window and saw a strange looking helicopter approaching. As it got closer, a song started playing over the choppers' loud speaker. It was the classical song 'Ride Of The Valkyries'. As the song progressed, more and more of the strange helicopters appeared.

"Holy shit, those are Falcons!" Dan said with joy.

"What now?" Applejack asked.

"Falcons. Derek made thousands of them as part of his 'secret weapon'. I suspect you'll see the more… 'awesome' part of it later." He said happily. They watched as hundreds of Falcons appeared as the song progressed over their loud speakers. The song seemed to reach a slow part, when suddenly three small lights were seen in the sky. They looked like stars, but in the day, and they were moving rapidly. Suddenly, three giant Frigates descended from orbit. The ground shook as the came down, and they blared 'Ride Of The Valkyries' even louder than before (If any of you have played Halo 3, you know how epic it looks when one Frigate comes out of orbit, imagine three at once). The Frigates opened fire with their huge canons, and the Falcons swooped in and dropped off several Rangers.

"This is our chance! RUN!" Dan screamed. They bolted out of the partially destroyed house and ran across town square. As if fate hated them, the town hall got hit by a mortar and collapsed, separating the ground. Dan was with Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie while Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were on the other side of the wrecked building, right in the middle of the fight.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, get down!" Rainbow Dash yelled. They took cover behind a large section of the roof and hoped that they wouldn't get shot up. They looked up at the Frigate above them in awe as it shot several strange box looking things to the ground. The box things (drop pods) hit the ground several feet away. The doors flew open and figures emerged. One was a pony, but the others were humans.

IN THE CHARIOT OF FIRE….. THIRTY SECONDS EARLIER….

"Ready for drop, I'll meet you on the ground!" Derek said as he launched the others out of the Frigate in their drop pods. Derek quickly readied his drop pod, and prepared to drop. Before he dropped he had to hand over control of the ship to his second in command for the fleet. He did that and then got into his drop pod.

"30 seconds to drop." Said the computer in the pod.

PRESENT TIME…..

Rainbow Dash and the other two decided to make a run for a different spot, being that Discord's troops were advancing in their direction. They started running, but they were seen. A single Chaos Commando sprinted in their direction, ready to end all of their lives. The Chaos Commando jumped and landed next to Twilight and Fluttershy. He picked them up and threw them at Rainbow Dash. They slammed painfully into each other and rolled in opposite directions. The Chaos Commando focused on the closest pony, which was Rainbow Dash. He walked up to the dazed mare and raised his sword, ready to kill. Suddenly, a drop pod landed nearby. The door flew open and a figure in bright golden armor leaned out.

"Ahhhh!" Rainbow Dash screamed, not noticing the figure next to her. Derek looked to the Chaos Commando and charged with his sword in hand. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, certain that she was going to die, but the sound of metal clanking made her open her eyes. There, standing over her in gold glowing armor, was Derek. He blocked the Chaos Commando's sword just in time. He quickly disarmed the Commando, and then super punched him across town.

Before Rainbow Dash could say anything, Derek teleported her and the other three to safety. They appeared on a distant hill, and they could still see the battle perfectly. Derek ran through the hordes of Discord's army and cut down whatever his new allies didn't shoot or cut down themselves. Tory was killing everything around him with his dual daggers, Jaycee was gunning several troops down with his SCAR-H. Michael was effortlessly ending enemies with his sword, and Dusty was wielding a huge minigun, mowing down hundreds of enemies at once. Steelhoof was stomping enemies one by one, and Jean was busy in a dogfight with Discords new air force.

Derek jumped into the battle further and put his sword on his back. He materialized an M4-SOPMOD and began gunning down everything he saw. The others made it to where Derek sent Rainbow Dash and watched in awe as Derek and his new team pushed the invaders out of the town.

"Red old buddy of mine, how's that base?" Derek barked slyly into the radio.

"Derek? I knew it! The base is still under siege, control room under heavy fire, and the airfield is too hot to send air support." Red yelled back.

"Don't worry about that, I have air support of my own." Derek said back. "Michael, Jaycee, I want you and the others to finish up here in town, I'm going for a quick flight." Derek ordered.

"Roger that." Jaycee replied.

With that, Derek teleported back up to the Chariot of Fire. Rainbow Dash and the others saw this, and Dash went crazy.

"Did he disappear again!" She screamed.

"No, Rainbow Dash, that was a teleportation spell. He's still here somewhere." Twilight reassured.

CHARIOT OF FIRE FLIGHT BAY…

Derek appeared in the hangar of his flagship. He quickly ran up to the nearest Sabre and jumped in the cockpit. He started up the engines and prepared to take flight. He eased the Sabre to the short runway and accelerated out of the ship. He flew to Fort Noble and prepared to rain death and destruction from above. He made his first pass and destroyed an entire line of Discord's armor, but then the enemy air force caught on. Derek suddenly had three fighters behind him.

TO THE HILL….

Rainbow Dash watched as a mysterious pilot weaved between three enemy fighters. She caught a glimpse of a gold shine from the cockpit, and somehow knew it was Derek. She couldn't resist the urge to take off and help.

"Dash, what're you doing?" Applejack yelled.

"Helping out in this battle." She answered. She bolted away from Ponyville and straight to Fort Noble, where Derek and Jean were dogfighting. Rainbow Dash put her old radio headset in her ear and turned it on.

"Derek?" She said in a questioning voice.

"Rainbow Dash? What're you doing up here?" Derek asked in a worried voice.

"I'm going to help!" She replied.

"No you ain't, get back down to cover!" Derek commanded.

"Yeah….. no." Rainbow Dash sassed. She flew next to a chaos army fighter and landed on its wing. She carefully climbed over to the cockpit and kicked the canopy, breaking it and knocking out the pilot. She spread her wings and hovered while the fighter spun out of control to the ground, exploding on impact.

"Yeah! Got one!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Congrats on your first kill, now get the hell back to cover!" Derek ordered.

"Fine, but I-…" Rainbow Dash was cut off by a close flying fighter, which clipped her wing, breaking it. She fell, not able to extend her wings to ease her fall. Derek noticed and quickly opened the throttle all the way and flew toward the falling mare. He screamed across the sky and closed in on Rainbow Dash, who was losing consciousness because of her tumbling.

Time slowed as Derek's Sabre closed in. She could see it nearing her, and she was half scared of him hitting her. Suddenly, he closed the throttle, almost stalling the Sabre. He forced the canopy open and grabbed her. He whipped around and set her in the co-pilot seat behind him, and then slammed the canopy back shut. Time returned to normal as Derek once again opened the throttle and flew straight up.

Several enemy fighters were now on his tail and were chasing him. He was flying straight up at full speed, and when he got to a certain height, he hit the brakes, stalling them. The enemy fighters didn't anticipate the sudden move and tried to evade. They clumsily turned and a couple of them crashed into each other.

"Jean, follow me, let's take out their MCP (Mobile Command Post) and force them to retreat!" Derek yelled into the radio.

"Whatever you say, Halo Nerd." Jean retorted.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Derek barked back.

Jean followed Derek to the outskirts of Fort Noble and targeted the small bunker that had been constructed. Derek and Jean unloaded all their rockets onto the MCP, destroying everything.

"Hell yeah! Equestria one, Discord zero!" Jean hollered over the radio.

"Looks like they're retreating. Falcon squads, run them off, kill as many as you can." Derek said on the radio. In an instant, several Falcons with heavy machine guns and grenade launchers began to chase the retreating forces.

"Dash, you alright back there?" Derek asked.

"Yea, my wing just hurts bad." She replied, keeping her happiness inside her for the moment. Derek landed on the partially damaged runway at Fort Noble and helped Rainbow Dash out. As soon as her hooves touched the ground, she tackled Derek, planting kisses all over his face and hugging him tighter than ever.

"Mmph…. Dash….." Derek struggled out between kisses.

"Heh heh, sorry." She said after she got over her fit of joy. "It's been so long since I saw you, I could resist." She said as she blushed.

"It's alright, Dash." Derek said with a smile, returning a hug. "Let me introduce you to my new friends." Derek said as he teleported them to Ponyville. They appeared in town square, where town hall was destroyed and bodies of Discord's troops lay everywhere. Rainbow Dash followed Derek to a group of humans and a pony.

"This is Tory, Jaycee, Dusty, Michael, and Steelhoof." Derek said as he pointed to each of them.

"Hi everypony." Rainbow Dash said. She was slightly intimidated by Steelhoof and Dusty. Steelhoof was strange because of his metal body, and Dusty just looked so menacing with a minigun balanced on his shoulder.

"These are my new teammates. They'll be hanging around for a while." Derek stated as he set his helmet down and took a seat on some wreckage.

"Hello Miss Rainbow Dash, I am Dusty Rhoades." Dusty said as he put his minigun down and removed his helmet. He held out his hand and she shook it, making Dusty show a smile.

"Umm, hi Dusty. Do you know Derek?" She asked.

"I do now." Dusty laughed.

"Well, looks like Ponyville needs a spit shine." Derek said as he looked around at the wreckage. He lifted his right arm and a bright blue light appeared. It briefly blinded everyone, and when their sight returned, Ponyville was fully restored.

"Whoa! It looks like the fight never happened!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she looked around the town, which looked brand new. Just then, Dan and the others entered the town from the hill they were on.

"Derek, you bastard!" Dan shouted. "Why you gotta make us think your dead?" He asked as he playfully punched Derek's arm.

"Why you gotta hit so hard?" Derek joked as he grabbed his arm.

"Let me call the waaaaambulance for you." Dan said as he lightly pushed Derek.

"So who are they?" Twilight asked.

"They are our new friends and allies from different dimensions." Derek explained.

"Different dimensions? How?" Twilight asked.

"Michael over here can travel between dimensions. Don't ask me how, he just can." Derek said.

"You sure did a mighty fine job rebuilding Ponyville." Applejack said as she looked at the town hall, which was just in a pile of ruins a minute earlier.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you become Noble Grand Master." Derek bragged.

"No way!" They all shouted at once.

"Yeah way, and Grand Champion too or whatever." Derek stated.

"That's great Derek!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she hugged him once more.

"We should HAVE A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"A Pinkie Pie party, oh yea!" Dusty said excitedly.

"Well, I know that the Gala is still scheduled for next week. We could go there and party with the Princesses too." Red suggested.

"Well, last we were there it didn't go too well." Twilight said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure the presence of such important figures such as we will make the ponies there lighten up." Derek said with a smile.

**WAKA WAKA, WHO WANTS TO HEAR A FUNNY ASS JOKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK**

**.**

**.**

**WELL, DEREK RETURNS WITH THEM AND RAPES THE ATTACK. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JUST AS EPIC – MAKE SURE YOU HAVE POPCORN…. AND BEER….. AND METH**

**NO METH IS BAD**

**DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS, DRUGS ARE BAD, MMMKAY.**

**(SOUTH PARK)**

**AGAIN SPECIAL THANKS TO THE AUTHORS OF THE STORIES FOR LETTING ME USE THEIR CHARACTERS, AND TO DUSTY FOR HIS CAMEO OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED. **

_**Quote of the Day: "Murder everyone in Cloud today?" – My friend wanting to do something in St. Cloud.**_

_**We have a sick sense of humor. **_


	21. Gala and Spec Ops

**THE STORY NEARS THE END. **

**MY SHIP DATE NEARS ALSO. **

**I TRUST A LOT OF YOU GUYS, SO I WANT YOUR OPINION. SHOULD I VOLUNTEER TO GO TO AFGHANISTAN AFTER BASIC? **

**THE IDEA HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR MONTHS. **

**(halp meh!)**

A week has passed since the attack on Ponyville and Fort Noble. The base was fully reconstructed, and life resumed like normal in the town. Derek and the others were all prepared to go to the Gala. Derek and the rest of the guys/stallion would ride separately from the girls, and they would meet in Canterlot.

"Come on Red, quit jerking off with your blues." Dan said impatiently.

"Sorry, holy shit." Red said as he re-checked his formal military uniform.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up. You're going to give me a headache." Derek grumbled.

"All three of you need to calm down." Dusty stated as he chilled in the large carriage that was taking them to the Gala.

"You fight to damn much. What you need is some Call of Duty." Jaycee said as he played MW2 in the carriage.

"Fuck CoD. Gears 3 for the win." Jean teased.

"FUCK YO COURT, NIGGA!" Jaycee screamed at Jean, who immediately laughed his ass off.

"Everyone just calm down." Michael said.

"You calm down!" Dan yelled.

"Well fuck you too!" Michael screamed. Dusty and Steelhoof were the only two beings in the carriage that were still sane.

"Everypony shut up!" Steelhoof hollered. With that, they all stopped bitching and kept quiet. They all sat in the carriage, each doing their own thing. Jaycee and Jean played MW2 on the Xbox Derek made for them, Steelhoof and Dusty quietly talked, and Red kept re-checking his blues. Derek was taking a nap while Michael and Dan drank some of the alcohol at the minibar in the carriage. They were all wearing the military blues, being they were all in the Grand Army. The uniform was exactly like the US Army blues. Derek had his service cap over his face as he slept.

Eventually, they arrived at the Gala. Red carefully woke up Derek as the others exited the carriage.

"Mmmph, here already?" Derek mumbled as he woke up.

"Yeah, now get out here before the girls show up." Red ordered. Derek readjusted his service cap and stepped out of the carriage. He joined the others by the gate and waited for the girls to arrive. The nine of them stood around for a while before the girls' carriage arrived. Twilight was the first to exit the carriage, and she spotted them right away. Next was Fluttershy. Red felt faint as soon as she stepped out of the carriage. She was normally beautiful, but her dress made Red nearly shit a brick house.

Next was Applejack, who had a southern style dress. Dan nodded and approved of her dress. He thought it made her look good. Rarity and Pinkie Pie stepped out at the same time, and then came Rainbow Dash. Derek watched as she walked out of the carriage with her dress. He never saw her look so good. Her mane was perfectly done, and her dress was the most amazing thing Derek ever saw.

"Hey, everypony ready for the party?" She yelled.

"Hell yea!" Red shouted. They all entered the Gala together. Derek stood next to Rainbow Dash, Red walked alongside Fluttershy, and Dan escorted Applejack as they all walked into the main room and up the stairs to Princess Celestia.

"The Elements of Harmony and Noble warriors! Welcome to the Gala!" Celestia said happily as they bowed and entered the ballroom. Derek, Red, and Dan were immediately met by a group of reporters and high class ponies. Dusty, Michael, and Tory slowly gained attention, and Steelhoof was basically getting stared down by everypony.

"Derek, oh my Celestia! Derek!" screamed a random mare. Derek was somewhat of a celerity in Canterlot after he defended the city from the Diamond Dog attack. Red was also famous and had his own group of fangirls swarming him.

"Sorry girls, I got a marefriend." Derek shouted. All the mares around him sighed and slowly dispersed. Red did the same, and he was finally free from the crowd. Derek and Red approached the bar, where Dan had already made himself comfortable.

"You drink more than me and Derek combined." Red remarked. Dan looked at him angrily and finished the drink he had,

"Just figure that out, Sherlock?" Dan retorted. The bartender chuckled lightly.

"Easy, guys. Let's just drink and be merry." Derek joked as he created an ice cold Icehouse beer.

"Aye, that looks good." Red stated as he made his own Icehouse beer. Dan simply raised an eyebrow and created a large cooler filled with Icehouse beer.

"Dan, I think you need to drink more." Derek joked. Dan smirked, and Red let out a loud laugh. After an hour of drinking and bullshitting, Derek decided to go spend some time with Rainbow Dash. As he left, Dusty replaced him at the bar.

"Hey guy, have a beer." Red said to Dusty. He tossed a beer to Dusty, who caught it and opened it.

"Thanks." He said.

TO DEREK….

Derek walked across the ballroom to where Rainbow Dash was. She was waiting outside a VIP area, hoping to talk with the Wonderbolts.

"Hey Dashie!" Derek called. Rainbow Dash looked over to Derek and smiled.

"Hey Derek." She said.

"Waiting for the Wonderbolts?" Derek guessed.

"Yea, but I can't get into the VIP section." She mumbled angrily.

"I can help with that." Derek laughed as he walked over to the VIP entrance. He showed the guard his ID and the guard almost shat himself. Derek entered the VIP section and waved Rainbow Dash in.

"Wow, thanks Derek!" She exclaimed.

"Anything for my little Dashie." Derek said as he put his arm around her.

"Please, don't embarrass me in front of the Wonderbolts." She pleaded.

"No worries, Dash. They're over there." Derek said as he pointed to the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash wasted no time and bolted over to them. Derek sacrificed himself and drew attention away from the Wonderbolts by talking to somepony and once again receiving a swarm of fans.

Rainbow Dash talked to the Wonderbolts for about an hour before they had to leave and perform a quick airshow. Rainbow Dash quickly chased all of Derek's fangirls away and walked him to the dance floor.

"Remember our first dance?" Derek randomly asked. Rainbow Dash blushed furiously and turned her head to hide her face.

"Yeah…" She trailed off.

"That was probably the best thing to ever happen to me." Derek said as he danced with Rainbow Dash.

"Really? Even better than you getting your powers?" She asked.

"Definitely." He reassured. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at his comment.

"So after this war, what exactly do you have planned for our wedding?" Derek asked. Rainbow Dash's heart jumped a bit at him mentioning the wedding.

"Uhh, well, we could have it here, in Canterlot." She suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." Derek thought out loud.

They continued to dance. Back over at the bar, Fluttershy and Applejack had joined Red and Dan at the bar. Fluttershy sat next to Red, who had his arm wrapped around her, and Dan was drinking with Applejack.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dan cheered as Applejack drank a beer. She finished the beer, and Dan picked up a new one and shot gunned it in a matter of seconds. Eventually, Pinkie Pie convinced Derek to get up on stage and announce that it was going to turn into a party. Derek walked up on stage and stopped the soft classical music.

"Hey everypony. Umm…" Derek struggled. "Tonight, me and some other warriors, as well as my wife to be are celebrating a great victory in Ponyville tonight. I suggest you prepare yourselves for a party, human style!" Derek shouted into the microphone.

Some of the ponies left, while others who were fans of Derek and Red stayed and cheered. Derek put the mic down and walked over to the middle of the stage. He raised his right arm and created a set of large speakers, some guitars, drums, and a DJ system on the far side of the stage.

"Red, get up here!" Derek yelled. Red quickly jumped off his seat next to Fluttershy and leaped onto the stage.

"What's up?" Red asked.

"Remember how to play guitar from our little band in high school and college?" Derek asked. Red nodded and walked over to a guitar. Derek went and grabbed a guitar and quickly tuned it. Derek also made a drummer for them.

"Alright everypony, we'll start this off with a song from where I came from. It's called Canto 34 by Five Finger Death Punch!" Derek hollered into the mic. All the ponies in the crowd cheered as Derek and Red started the song.

(Look the song up on youtube)

Derek played the main part for Canto 34, while Red supported with his guitar. After the song ended, everypony in the audience went crazy. Ponies from outside entered to ballroom to see where the music came from. Derek and Red bro-fisted on stage and then started to play another Five Finger Death Punch song, which turned out be Bad Company.

(Again, look this song up if you don't already know it, and the next song while you're at it)

Derek was amazing at signing the song, and everypony when ballistic after the song ended. Derek and Red's fangirls all crowded right in front of the stage and screamed their heads off, which annoyed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy beyond belief.

Derek and Red started their next song, which was The Pride for Five Finger Death Punch. Dan quickly jumped up on stage and helped Derek with the vocals. After that song, they had nearly all the guests at the Gala flooding into the ballroom.

"How's that for Gala music!" Derek yelled into the microphone. All the ponies in the ballroom cheered and stomped their hooves. Derek, Dan, and Red all high-fived and then huddled together.

"What should we play before we let the DJ take it away?" Derek asked.

"How about Sweet Child 'O Mine. I know you played that in college." Dan suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good song." Red added.

"Alright, but you're singing Red. I can't do that high pitched stuff like Guns 'N Roses, but I know you can." Derek said to Red.

"Aight, I'll sing." Red agreed. They broke their huddle and prepared to play. Red stepped up to the mic and announced the song.

"This is a classic from our world. I'd like to dedicate this song to my Fluttershy." Red said, making Fluttershy turn bright red as most of the ponies turned and looked at her.

With that, Derek started the intro to the song. Dan and Red joined in at their times, with Dan on the bass guitar and the random guy Derek made on the drums. They played the intro and Red stepped to the mic and started singing.

**(Lyrics to the song of songness)**

_She's got a smile that it seems to _

_me_

_reminds me of childhood _

_memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Woah oh woah_

_Sweet child of mine_

_Woah oh oh sweet love of mine_

Red sang the lyrics flawlessly, making Fluttershy blush even more as she heard the song. Derek nailed the first short solo, and the song progressed.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Woah oh woah _

_Sweet child of mine_

_Woah oh oh oh _

_Sweet love of mine_

Derek started the second solo and played like a pro, not missing a single note. All the ponies cheered and Fluttershy watched in awe as the three humans played the song.

_Woah oh oh oh _

_Sweet child of mine_

_Woah oh oh oh oh _

_Sweet love of mine_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Sweet child of mine_

_Oh sweet love of mine_

With that, Derek started the last big solo. He played with the tenacity and precision of Slash himself, and didn't miss a single note. Rainbow Dash admired his skillful playing as she danced to the song. They finished the song _**(I didn't type the rest for the sake of my sanity)**_ and everypony in the now full ballroom cheered like they've never cheered before. Even some of the 'high class' ponies were impressed with the display and joined the cheering. Derek and the other two took a bow and left the stage, leaving the music to DJ Pon-3.

"That was amazing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she joined them back at the bar.

"Thanks. I'm surprised I could remember all that, being I haven't played since college." Derek said proudly.

"I've never heard music like that before! It was the coolest music I've ever heard!" Rainbow Dash continued. She ranted to Derek on how awesome he was while Fluttershy crept her way to Red.

"Umm, Red?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Red said happily.

"Umm, thanks for the song." She squeaked, too nervous for her own good.

"Yeah, I thought it was a good fit. I'm glad you liked it." Red said as he pulled her into a hug.

Derek finished a beer as Rainbow Dash finished her lecture about how awesome Derek's singing and playing was. Suddenly, Spitfire and Soarin appeared from the crowd. Rainbow Dash didn't realize they were directly behind her until Derek smiled and held up a new beer. She almost fainted at the sight of her idols standing behind her.

"What's up." Derek said as he started drinking the beer.

"Your music was very…. interesting. Would you mind if we got a copy of some of those songs?" Spitfire asked.

"No problem! I'll take them off my iPhone later and sent you some iPods to listen while you perform and whatnot!" Derek exclaimed.

"Great, it'll really set the mood for practice and shows!" Spitfire said happily.

"See ya later Derek! Bye Rainbow Dash!" Soarin called as they walked away. Rainbow Dash's opinion of Derek was now even better.

"The Wonderbolts just asked to have your music!" She squealed.

"Take it easy, Dash." Derek joked. Rainbow Dash laughed and joined Derek for a drink. Dan sat on the other end of the Bar with Applejack and drank. The night went great, way better than the last time the girls were at the Gala. Eventually, the party came to an end. Derek was fortunate enough to score several rooms for his friends. Each had their own suite, including his new allies.

"The party continues in my room!" Dan yelled to the others as they entered the guest hall.

Red threw his fist in the air and screamed "Oh hell yeah!"

Derek was tired out from all the partying, so he decided to go to his suite, which he shared with Rainbow Dash _(Oh snap!) _They walked in together and went about their own business, until Derek decided to take a shower. He casually walked into the huge bathroom and started the shower. He removed his armor, which was still in the form of his dress blues, and entered the shower.

Rainbow Dash decided she wanted to try and spend some 'quality time' with Derek. She quickly removed her dress and head ornaments, and then she crept into the bathroom. She quietly entered the shower, silently moving like a ninja.

"Boo!" She said loudly. The result was Derek jumping in surprise, slipping on the wet floor, and falling. He was dazed for a second, but then came to realize that he was laying on the floor of the shower, fully exposed to Rainbow Dash.

Derek stared at Rainbow Dash, who stared back. It was a long awkward 30 seconds before her eyes quickly darted down. Derek quickly got up and covered himself.

"You need something?" He asked, slightly embarrassed from falling and ending up in such an awkward moment.

"No, just spending some quality time with you." She said.

"In…. the shower." He mumbled.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked, almost in a depressed tone.

"Well….. I guess not, being we're getting married eventually." Derek stated. Rainbow Dash brightened up and walked next to him. He continued to cover himself.

"Really? I don't wear clothes most of the time, and plus I've already seen, so give it up." She said with a grin. Derek sighed in defeat and gave up. Rainbow Dash started laughing.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I totally tricked you! I didn't see anything! Hahaha!" She laughed. Derek face palmed.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Derek grumbled, but he let out a chuckle as he realized how clever Rainbow Dash was.

"Well, now that we're more comfortable with each other, we may resume the shower." Rainbow Dash said. Derek decided to go along with it. Rainbow Dash started the second showerhead that was on the other side of the large shower and washed. She laughed quietly to herself, thinking of how she tricked Derek. She actually got to see him naked, and she approved of what she saw. Her soon to be husband was hot.

Derek kept his back to her most of the time, until something happened.

Derek turned around to grab his razor to trim his now visible 5 o'clock shadow. As he turned, Rainbow Dash did the same, unknowing of Derek doing the same. Derek turned quickly, reaching for the razor, while Rainbow Dash turned to wet her mane more. They collided as they turned around, and found themselves pressed against each other. Rainbow Dash just so happened to be on her hind legs, so she was almost eye level with Derek. She looked at him in surprise, and he did the same.

"Uhh…. what's up?" Derek joked. Rainbow Dash looked into his eyes with the most intense look of love (and lust, a tur) he'd ever seen. The look she gave him made it feel like his heart was melting. He gingerly caressed her face, and gave her a quick kiss. She gave him a mischievous smile and pulled him into the most passionate kiss he ever had with her. He stroked her mane as they made out in the shower. Eventually, he had to break the kiss to finish the shower. They finished showering and dried off. Derek put his blues back on, and then formed them into his boxers and a white t-shirt. Rainbow Dash quickly dried her hair with a towel, leaving it slightly messy. She followed Derek into the bedroom, where he laid on the bed.

"You tired?" She asked.

"You have no idea." He stated. Rainbow Dash chuckled and walked over to the other side of the bed. She climbed in, and turned off the lamp next to the bed. She casually rolled over and ended up half on top of him. Derek breathed deeply and pulled her close with one arm. She once again started kissing him, with no objection from him. Eventually, things escalated, and they were soon rolling around in bed…

.

.

(Trololo)

.

.

The next morning came, and Red was the first to wake up. Fluttershy surprised him by staying with him for the night, even sleeping next to him. He got up and formed his t-shirt and boxers into an ACU. He exited the room and met Dan in the ballroom, where the bar was still open and serving breakfast.

"Morning Dan." Red said.

"Indeed." Dan replied. He seemed to be a little happier than he usually is in the morning.

"You seem unusually happy, what's up?" Red asked.

"Oh nothing, I just started going out with Applejack." Dan said.

"WHAT?" Red nearly yelled.

"Take it easy spaz!" Dan joked.

"How? When?" Red asked.

"Well, ever since that time you forced me to go on a date with her, we've been closer than before. Last night she was a little drunk, and she slept with me." Dan replied.

"Slept, what!" Red yelled.

"Not like sex or anything retard." Dan retorted.

"Oh, damn. You had me worried there." Red said in a relieved voice. "Although, she is quite hot. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did do it." Red joked.

"I should knock you out for that." Dan laughed. They spent the next 20 minutes joking around until the girls and the rest of the guys woke up and joined them for breakfast. Everyone was present except for Derek and Rainbow Dash.

DEREK'S ROOM…

Derek slowly woke up from a deep sleep. He looked around the room, and then over to his left. Rainbow Dash was still asleep next to him. He slowly got out of bed, being careful to not wake her. He entered the bathroom and started his morning shower. As he showered, Rainbow Dash once again entered the bathroom and walked into the shower.

"Hiya!" She said, making Derek jump a little.

"A little warning would be nice!" He joked.

"Sorry, I just enjoy scaring you." She said with a smile.

"Just remember, I'll get you back." He warned. Rainbow Dash smiled and rolled her eyes. The two of them showered and got ready for breakfast. Derek formed his clothes into his ACU, and Rainbow Dash did her hair in the usual way.

They finished up and walked out to the bar to get some food.

"Rainbow Dash, Derek! It's about time you show up!" Red called.

"Woke up late." Derek replied as he sat next to Red.

"So why didn't you come to Dan's room?" Red asked as he ate a huge pancake.

"I was tired as all hell." Derek answered. It was the partial truth.

"Oh really?" Red pressed, leaning toward Derek.

"Yes really." He replied, pushing him away. Red and Dan shared a laugh as they teased Derek, who simply ate his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash sat next to Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack as she ate.

"I say, those new teammates of Derek's sure know how to party." Rarity said.

"They sure do, but they ain't nearly as good as Dan." Applejack stated.

"Perhaps. Rainbow Dash, where were you last night?" Rarity asked.

"I was tired, so me and Derek went to sleep." She lied.

"Oh really? Did all that racket we heard by your room wake you up?" Rarity asked in a sly voice.

"What racket?" Rainbow dash asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it started off with a lot of laughing, then some strange moaning, and then somepony screaming Derek's name. Ring any bells?" Rarity asked with a mischievous smile. Rainbow Dash stared forward, trying to hide her face as it turned crimson.

"OH! Maybe it was a ghost yelling at Derek! Maybe its ghost house is in the castle, cause I heard it telling Derek to come inside. MAYBE THE GHOST IS THROWING A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie said loudly. Rainbow Dash nearly spit out the apple juice she just drank.

'_How the hay did they hear all that?' _She thought. She was embarrassed as all hell at the moment. Her friends heard her 'quality time' with Derek. She had to admit, it was the best thing she ever experienced since the Sonic Rainboom.

"We'll talk about this later, girls." Rainbow Dash growled. They took the hint and shut up.

Breakfast proceeded, and everyone got ready to depart. Derek and the other guys entered their carriage while the girls entered theirs.

….

The trip back to Ponyville was mostly uneventful, except for the occasional joke to either Derek or Rainbow Dash about the night before. Rainbow Dash made the others stop, but Derek let the guys have their fun time, so they could get all their idiocy out of their systems.

Eventually, the carriages arrived in Ponyville, and they all entered the town.

The guys kept teasing Derek, who rolled his eyes and ignored them. He would allow it for only a short time longer. It may seem like peacetime for now, but Derek's new team was about to go on a secret mission, and Derek wouldn't allow any distractions.

"Alright, spend some time around town, but don't forget we have a meeting at Fort Noble in a few hours." Derek said.

"Right, I'll make sure we're all there." Red replied. Derek nodded, and they all went their separate ways into town. Dan met up with Applejack, Red went to Fluttershy's cottage. Derek walked around town with Rainbow Dash.

"So…. yea." Rainbow Dash muttered quietly.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Well, apparently we made some noise last night." She said with a massive blush.

"Correction, you made some noise, and yes I have heard from others about that." Derek said. Rainbow Dash blushed as Derek made the comment.

"Well, can't do anything about it now. What do you have planned for today?" She asked.

"I'm free till 5:00, but then I have a meeting and I have some work to do at Fort Noble." Derek replied.

"What kind of work?" She asked suspiciously.

"Building tunnels under the base and into Ponyville, as a means of escape just in case Ponyville ever comes under attack again." Derek lied, although he noted that it was a good idea.

"Hmmph. Well, you wanna go fly around until 5:00 then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, but you have to promise me one thing." Derek said in a serious tone.

Rainbow Dash looked at Derek and asked, "What's that?"

"You'll keep up!" He joked as he took off into the air.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Derek gave Rainbow Dash a kiss and then teleported into a briefing room at Fort Noble, where the others were waiting.

"Alright, here's the deal. It seems Discord is reaching into other dimensions. Scouts have reported several portals in a compound deep in the dark zone, the same kind of portal that ended up brining Red here. Our mission is to drop into the dark zone from orbit and destroy the portals. I want to stay undetected as long as possible." Derek explained. "I want Jean to sit up on this cliff here with the Barret and provide sniper support."

"Hell to the fucking no! I don't camp dude." Jean said as he stood up.

"This isn't a goddamn video game Jean. Take the job and deal with it." Jaycee growled. Jean sat back down and crossed his arms.

"And you refuse to wear any armor, so you don't have a choice. The rest of us will creep into the compound and set explosives on the portals. We will detonate them after we reach the evac site. They won't know what hit 'em." Derek continued as he showed a simulation on the holo-table. They ended the briefing and suited up. They exited the briefing room and entered a shuttle, which carried them to a Frigate at the orbital harbor. They waited for the night to cover the drop zone before they dropped.

"Alright, the drop zone has been pre-programmed into the drop pods' navigation system, so no manual steering on the way down." Derek ordered. They all entered the drop pods and strapped themselves in. Tory and Michael put on special helmets the Derek made that would protect them in the event their pods had a leak and lost oxygen in space.

"Alright, dropping in three, two, one, DROP!" Derek counted off. They all dropped simultaneously and silently plummeted to the ground. The pods entered the atmosphere, and a loud rumbling was suddenly audible, indicating they were no longer in the vacuum of space. They fell downward for several seconds before the pods impacted the earth with a loud thud. The doors flew open and they all jumped out.

"Keep your eyes open, you never know if the enemy saw the pods." Derek said as they all scanned the barren landscape. It was currently dark, so Derek was sure they still had the element of surprise. He turned to the others and gave them their codenames.

"Tory, you're Silverwing, naturally. Dusty, you're codename is Overhaul. Jaycee, you're Ghost. Michael, you can be Cross. Jean, you're Gamer, and Steelhoof is just Steel. Dan, you're Heavy, and Red is Red. I will be Chief." Derek listed. Everyone noted their names and readied themselves for the next order.

"Jean, the cliff is over there. Notify us when you reach the top and set up the .50 cal." Red said as Jean started climbing the cliff.

Several minutes passed before Jean signaled Derek with a short radio transmission.

"Alright, radio silence from here on out. Let's move forward." Derek ordered. They crept through the rubble and remains of a small town before coming to a small guard post. Derek signaled the group to stop. Derek, Jaycee, and Red readied their silenced M4- SOPMODS, and all fired at once. They took down the first three guards, and then finished off the last four before they reported in.

"Move up." Derek whispered. They walked forward and climbed over the small barricade at the guard post. Dusty tossed his minigun over to Derek and climbed over while Red and Jaycee hid the bodies. Derek signaled to move forward once again.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER….

They finally reached the outside of the compound containing the portals. Jean had marked three with a laser sight from his perch on the cliff.

"Three targets. Me Jaycee and Red will take one, Dan and Dusty, you take the other, and Michael and Tory will do the last. Steel, you keep watch." Derek ordered as they split up.

BACK AT FORT NOBLE….

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack entered the base looking for their partners.

"Where in the hay do ya think they went?" Applejack asked in an angry tone.

"I don't know, Derek said he was planning an escape tunnel system for Ponyville." Rainbow Dash answered.

"I hope their ok." Fluttershy near whispered. They walked aimlessly around the base before coming to a door that said 'Ops Control'. Rainbow Dash looked in question at Applejack, who shrugged and opened the door. The room was full of Derek's men, as well as some ponies. One of the ponies happened to be Shining Armor, who was eyeing up the map of the area that showed each of Derek's team members' locations.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" Asked an officer pony.

"Easy there Sergeant. I know them." Shining Armor said as he broke his gaze from the screen.

"What is all this?" Rainbow Dash asked. Shining armor sighed and turned to the large screen on the wall.

"This is Derek and his team deep in enemy territory. It's a live feed from their operation." He explained.

"So they lied to us 'bout the tunnel system?" Applejack asked angrily.

"Not quite, Derek did in fact start that. You may stay and watch the operation if you like. We will soon have a secure radio frequency set up so we can hear their voices as they work." Shining Armor said. Just then, a Ranger stood up from a computer monitor.

"Sir, we have a secure frequency, tapping into Strike Team 1's encrypted channel now."

Shining Armor led the three mares to the front of the room. They all looked at the screen and saw several green dots with codenames, along with several red dots listed as enemies. A sudden crackle on the speaker made Fluttershy jump.

"Ghost, three tangos to your right." Derek's voice warned on the speaker.

"Roger Chief, active camo activated. Red, check you corners." Jaycee's voice said.

"Roger. One tango approaching, take cover."

"What the hay are they doing?" Applejack asked angrily.

"They're taking down some inter-dimensional portals that Discord had made. We can't talk to them, but they can tell us what to do." Shining Armor explained. "Activate all helmet cameras in the group." Shining Armor told a pony. In seconds, four TV screens lit up with the HUD view from Derek, Red, Dan, Dusty, and Jaycee's helmets. It almost looked like they were seeing through their eyes on the TV.

"Wow, I didn't realize that Equestria was that bad in places." Fluttershy said as she looked at the TV showing Red's HUD.

"It's only that bad in the dark zone, or Discord's current territory." Shining Armor said.

TO THE TEAM…

"Gamer, what's it look like from up there?" Derek asked as he approached a portal with Red and Jaycee.

"All clear for all of you. The guards seem to stay posted on the outer area of the compound. " Jean reported.

"Let us know if they get wise to us." Red stated.

They crept up to the portal and quickly set several charges. The other two teams did the same, and they all started the sneak back to the place they entered.

"Something's up, one of the portals is glowing." Jean warned. The teams stopped and looked from their hiding places. The portal that Dan and Dusty sabotaged lit up, and a figure stepped out.

"Several enemies approaching, get out before you're trapped in there." Steelhoof said into the radio. Right as he said that, the figure that came out of the portal roared in anger and pointed to Michael's location, which was behind a stack of supply crates with Tory.

"Dear God, is that…?" Michael asked himself as he laid eyes on the figure. Suddenly, guards flooded around the compound and opened fire in Michael's direction.

"Team, it's time to go loud!" Derek shouted as he exited cover. The rest of the team did the same and opened fire into the horde of guards.

BACK AT FORT NOBLE…..

The control room was now buzzing with action.

"Do we have a 130 in the air?" Asked Shining Armor.

"Affirmative!" Replied a Ranger.

Rainbow Dash and the other two listened in fear as they watched the monitors showing each of their HUDs.

"C'mon, get outta there!" Applejack yelled. Fluttershy squeaked in fear as she watched a first person view of Red tackling a guard and stabbing him in the neck. Rainbow Dash's eyes were glued to Derek's HUD, and was fascinated with the concept of seeing what he saw during battle. She watched as he effortlessly gunned down several enemies before going into close quarters with three guards.

"Get the evac site ready, they'll need a quick escape." Shining Armor said to a Ranger. Suddenly, a load rumble was heard. They all looked to the monitors displaying the HUDs and saw a dark figure approaching their position. The monitor screens flickered for a brief second and returned to normal, only to show the team being charged by the figure.

BACK TO DEREK & FRIENDS…

"Fall back! Get to the evac site!" Derek yelled as he tried to hold off the guards and the strange figure. Jean used the sniper rifle effectively, taking out several enemies. Derek was suddenly knocked back by the strange figure, who materialized a demonic looking sword in his hand. Just as the figure struck, Dusty jumped in the way and caught the blade with his arm.

The blade breached his armor and sliced his arm open. Dusty groaned and swung his minigun around like it was a baseball bat. He landed a solid hit on the figure, and let go of the minigun. The force of the swing mixed with the mass of the gun threw the dark figure back several feet.

"Dusty, your arm is bleeding!" Derek said as he quickly stood up. Dusty casually looked at his arm and ripped the sword out.

"I ain't got time to bleed." Dusty replied as he readied his M9.

AT THE CONTROL ROOM…

A TV monitor displaying Dusty's armor and health status started beeping and flashing red on his left arm.

"Sir, we have an injury!" Yelled a pony at the monitor.

"Make sure the evac team has a medic!" Shining Armor told the pony, who nodded and sent a message to the evac team.

OUTSIDE THE ENEMY COMPOUND…..

Derek covered Dusty as they retreated with the others. They jumped over ruins and wreckage and raced away from the compound as hundreds of enemies fired at them. Derek, Red, Dan, and Jaycee hung back and held off their pursuers as best they could. Suddenly, a mortar landed between Derek and Red. Derek had minor shrapnel in his right shoulder and along his arm, along with some shrapnel in his leg. Red had the same but on his left, but the shockwave from the blast had broken his left leg and wrist and a medium sized chunk of shrapnel had lodged itself in his chest.

THE CONTROL ROOM…

Two more monitors lit up with red and started beeping, and a horrifying message came over the radio.

"Men down, men down!" rang Dan's voice over the radio. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at the monitors in shock as they observed Derek and Red's injuries. The monitors showing their HUDs showed that their visors were cracked and were malfunctioning.

"We have serious injuries on two team members!" Yelled a Ranger.

"Get them out of there now!" Shining Armor hollered.

RD and Fluttershy watched the HUD monitors closely. They watched Red take his helmet off due to the fact that the HUD was malfunctioning. Derek limped over and started pulling Red to better cover as more mortars fell around them. Derek was suddenly hit by three shots, two of which breached his armor. One hit his right leg, and the other grazed his left arm.

"Hit! I'm hit! Jaycee, take Red, I'll manage on my own!" Derek ordered. Jaycee carried Red away as Derek limped over and quickly retrieved Red's helmet. Rainbow Dash watched as Derek made his way to the evac site with Dan. They finally arrived and met Jean and the medic, who treated Red for his more serious injuries.

"Let's get the fuck outta here. Dash is gonna be pissed when she sees my wounds." Derek's words made Rainbow Dash chuckle, but in all seriousness she was worried. She continued to watch as they flew away in Falcons, and saw the portals explode through Derek's slightly malfunctioning HUD.

TO THE FALCONS…

"Stabilized, he'll be fine. Captain, you need medical attention." Stated the medic.

"Do Dusty first, I'll be alright." Derek replied. The medic followed orders and started treating Dusty.

They arrived at Fort Noble an hour later. Derek's minor wounds started to heal thanks to his Noble powers, but the major wounds with shrapnel were still open and bleeding. They landed in a restricted area of the base, where the landing pads were in underground hangars.

"Medical to hangar bay three!" boomed a voice on the intercom, which echoed throughout the hangar. Derek jumped out of the Falcon and helped carry Red's stretcher to the medical area. As soon as he let go of the stretcher and let them take Red to surgery, he felt a sharp pain in his uninjured arm. He looked over and saw Rainbow Dash, who had just punched him.

"You liar! How could you do that?" She yelled angrily.

"Protocol, secret mission need to stay secret. I'm sorry babe." Derek apologized. Rainbow Dash lightened up here death stare at Derek and showed a small smile. Derek smiled back and started to walk down the hall with Rainbow Dash, when he felt his wounds.

"Hold on, I need to take care of something quick." He said as he stopped. He made his chest armor disappear and started taking the shrapnel out of his shoulder and arm. Rainbow Dash watched in disgust as he ripped jagged pieces of metal out of his body. As soon as he removed the metal, the wounds started to heal thanks to his stronger Grand Master powers.

"You quite done?" She asked.

"Indeed" He replied in a cheesy high class voice.

They exited the base and walked along the path into Ponyville.

SOME TIME LATER IN THE HOSPITAL…

Derek and the others in his team sat in Red's room and talked.

"What the hell was that thing anyway, I've never seen so much anger in anything's eyes in my life!" Red said. Michael looked at Derek and motioned to go to the hall. Derek complied and met him outside of Red's room.

"Derek, I know what came through that portal. It was Joseph, a past…. acquaintance of mine. I don't know how Discord got hold of him, but he is more dangerous than anything here, save for Discord himself." Michael explained.

"Damn. I'll tell my scouts to keep an eye on this Joseph character if possible. Did he do some bad things from your dimension?" Derek asked.

"Terrible things. Thing I don't want to even think about." Michael said.

"Alright, I'll keep on it. Let's just enjoy ourselves while we can." Derek suggested. They went back into the room and continued talking with the others. Derek couldn't help having a voice in the back of his head nag him about the new enemy. He just went along with the others and pretended nothing was bothering him…..

**OMGWTFBBQ**

**JOSEPH IS A DICK, RIGHT?**

_**Quote of the Day: "Let's go murder someone while we rape a chick as we burn their house down and do Meth." Me to a friend as we discuss what to do because we were bored.**_

_**Once again, fucked up sense of humor, a thank you. **_

**OH YEAH AND DELVINIOUS FUCKED OFF AND WENT BACK TO THE TEMPLE TO JOIN THE OTHER NOBLE MASTERS SO HE'S NOT IN THE STORY ANYMORE.**

**SORRY.**


	22. The Final Effort

**OH SNAP, SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! **

**PANTS SHITTING COMMENCE!**

TWO WEEKS LATER….

Destruction. Everywhere. There was no place in Equestria that wasn't now somehow scarred by the war. Even Ponyville was scarred by constant battles in the Everfree forest, which was now half destroyed. Joseph had become a full-fledged demon and was now working full time with Discord, and was basically his right hand man. Everywhere he went, any wildlife in the area would wither and die, and if he spent a long period of time in one place, a dark aura would become visible and would create a stationary lightning storm of darkness.

Derek and his elite team had gone on a secret crusade to destroy all known portals to other dimensions, and have successfully stopped Discord from bringing in more allies. The only thing standing in their way to victory was Discord and his puppet Joseph. Derek and the rest of the commanding officers of the Grand Equestrian Army were gathered around a large table. It contained a map of Equestria, with small markers for Discord's forces and Derek's forces.

"Today, we start the biggest operation since the beginning of the war. Half our forces will assault Discord's stronghold, and the other half will defend Canterlot from his invading force. We will begin the assault on the compound at dusk, and hopefully destroy his only hiding place." Derek explained as he paced around the room. "Discord's army has been seen mobilizing by scouts, so he should be leading the attack."

"Sir, What about that Joseph character?" Asked Shining Armor.

"Michael has beef with that guy, so he'll take him on." Derek stated.

The meeting continued, and after an hour they all exited the room to prepare for the largest battle in Equestrian history.

PONYVILLE….

Ponies and Rangers filed into a field from the town. Loved ones said goodbye to their soldier colts and mares, and Falcons started picking up soldiers. Derek, Red, and Dan stood by the 6 and said their goodbyes.

"Be careful Red, I don't want you hurt again." Fluttershy whispered. Red smiled and hugged her.

"And I expect you to not throw yourself into harm's way like you usually do." Rainbow Dash joked to Derek.

"Same with you, be careful in Canterlot." Derek replied.

"Ah don't want you anywhere near that Joseph guy. From what I've heard, he's a real monster." Applejack told Dan, who simply rolled his eyes.

"I'd kick that guy's ass in my sleep." He said, causing Applejack to laugh at his not giving a shit.

"Today we begin Discord's downfall. By this time tomorrow, we should achieve victory. " Derek said proudly, followed by a roaring 'HOOAH' from nearby Rangers. Rainbow Dash hugged Derek and then proceeded to enter a Falcon, as she was being deployed to Canterlot. Fluttershy hugged Red while Applejack did the same with Dan. Three black Falcons swooped in, two of which carried the rest of the elite teams. They quickly ran over to the Falcons and flew off towards the battlefield.

AN HOUR LATER….

"Entering war-zone, dropping in thirty seconds!" Shouted the pilot over the radio. Derek nodded to the other Falcon, and Dusty nodded back. They swooped in and deployed on the outskirts of what looked like a small city, but with Discord's touch to it.

"Boots on the ground, advance!" Derek ordered on the radio.

"Remember, if you get hurt I'll murder you." Rainbow Dash said over the radio.

"Dash, I don't get hurt. Hurt gets me. LOL." Derek joked into the radio.

"Derek, mighty leader of fuck, let's stay serious for at least twenty minutes today, alright?" Dan snapped as they ran toward the stronghold.

"Fine." Derek groaned. They ran up to what seemed to be an outer wall, and as soon as they came into full view of the stronghold, the enemy opened fire.

"We need armor up here!" Derek yelled.

"Roger that, armor division on the way." Said a voice on the radio. Tanks rolled up and pounded the enemy position, allowing Derek and his team to advance with the rest of the army. They charged up to the main wall and blew through all the defenses, but the interior of the stronghold compound was heavily guarded.

"Eyes on Discord?" Asked Derek.

"Negative, but the aura here indicates that Joseph is leading the Defense." Michael stated.

"Fuck him. After we deal with the defenses you can murder his sorry ass." Dan growled as he gunned down enemies.

CANTERLOT…..

"Everypony that is not in the armed forces, please evacuate via the underground tunnels." Screeched a voice over a loudspeaker. Rainbow Dash helped guide ponies to the secret exits, pointing the way to the next checkpoint. Canterlot was in a hurry. Discord's army was only a half hour away. The Princesses were both in a bunker made by Derek, hidden deep in the castle and guarded by a garrison of guards and a maze of hallways.

"This way, keep up the pace!" Rainbow Dash shouted over the noise of the crowd. She occasionally looked in the distance to the dark cloud of pollution and pure chaos energy that was approaching. She didn't want to be anywhere near Discord ever again, but she had no choice.

BACK TO DEREK…

Derek and his team decided to breach a wall and start the attack on the inside of the stronghold, creating chaos amongst the chaos army's ranks. Derek and the team swept through several hallways, clearing them of guards. Eventually, they came across Discord's throne room, which doubled as his war room as well. Michael stopped the others and signaled them to back away.

"Long time no see, Michael." Joseph hissed. Michael looked to the throne and saw Joseph appear.

"Joseph. Figures you'd join a villain like Discord." Michael retorted.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I am a full-fledged demon after all." Joseph chuckled.

"Demon, huh? Derek, get the others out of here. You don't want to be in the room when an Angel and Demon fight." Michael warned as he pulled out his epic sword of swordness. Derek and the others quickly filed out of the room and guarded the hallway.

IN THE THRONE ROOM…..

"Should've known you'd join him." Michael said sadly.

"I like to join the best. You think the resistance here was heavy? Canterlot is about to get overwhelmed by well over a million of Discord's soldiers." Joseph spat angrily. The two circled each other for a minute before charging. Their swords met, creating a mighty flash of white and red, along with a large shockwave that rocked the whole building. Michael kept a straight face as he attacked Joseph, while Joseph's face was twisted with rage and was distorting into an awful demonic form.

THE HALLWAY….

"Holy shit!" Dan yelled as the building rocked from the epic swordfight.

"Motion tracker is picking up several hostiles, prepare to engage!" Derek whispered. They all took up defensive positions and prepared for the firefight. Several Chaos Soldiers rounded the corner and opened fire on the team. Thy returned fire with unreal efficiency and quickly gunned down all 15 enemies.

THRONE ROOM…..

Michael let Joseph waste his energy. Joseph angrily beat at him with his sword, and Michael simply blocked and dodged every blow. Joseph showed the first signs of being tired, and Michael made his move. He quickly swung his sword and struck Joseph across the chest three times, and then ran him through for the finishing move. Joseph had a look of shock on his face, which quickly turned to rage as Michael pulled his sword from Joseph's torso.

"You'll.. *cough*.. never win. Hahahaha, Discord is almost to Canterlot, and he has a master plan that even that damned Derek can't beat. Fuck you, and fuck this world." Joseph rasped as blood trickled from his mouth.

Michael looked at him with sorrow. "I feel sorry for you. We will prevail, and you will die. Goodbye Joseph." Michael said as he walked out of the room. Joseph roared in anger and pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed the button.

THE HALLWAY….

"Michael, what the hell happened in there?" Dan asked as Michael exited the room. Before Michael could answer, the building started to shake.

"Shit, he must've activated some kind of self-destruct system!" Jaycee yelled. Large pieces of concrete started to fall in the hallway, along with the floor cracking.

"Run!" Derek hollered. They all took off and headed to the nearest exit, which was already caved in. Derek led the others to the staircase and they started climbing. The only other way out now was to jump from the roof. They dodged falling debris like pros as they sprinted up stairs and through hallways. They finally made it to the room, and jumped right as the entire building collapsed.

"It looked shorter from down there!" Jaycee remarked as they plummeted to the ground. Derek quickly used his powers to catch the others who didn't have the ability to fly and set them on the ground.

"Stronghold destroyed, prepare to aid in the defense of Canterlot." Derek said over the radio. Within seconds, Falcons started picking up troops and Chinooks started to haul tanks to the battle of Canterlot. Derek and his team boarded their specially outfitted Falcons and headed to Canterlot.

CANTERLOT….

"Everpony get down!" Yelled a Royal Guard. Explosions started to rock the city, and the main gates were under siege.

"What's going on?" Yelled another Guard as the moon suddenly came out and all was as dark as night, save for the light from fires and explosions.

"Damnit, Discord gained control over the sun and moon again. His powers are near 100%!" Derek stated over the radio. "Hold on, eta five minutes. Sending a fuckload of backup." Derek said as he started typing in a code on his wrist pad. He typed in his secret code for the space fleet, and within seconds, three Frigates appeared over Canterlot blaring 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by DragonForce on their loud speakers.

The song played as hundreds of Rangers were deployed by drop pods from the three Frigates. Thousands more were deployed via dropship. The song played loudly, adding to the level of epicness. Just as the lyrics said 'Through the fire and the flames, we carry on!' sounded, Derek and his team landed and began fighting.

Dusty posted up in front of everyone and did work with his minigun as the solo for the song played.

"Dusty doesn't fuck around!" Derek cheered. Jean climbed to the top of a tower and began sniping enemies while Michael and Tory used their blades to cut down approaching enemies. Rainbow Dash finally fulfilled her dream of fighting next to Derek. She couldn't believe his tenacity and ruthlessness in battle. She saw it before, but being within inched of him while he took on four enemies at once with his bare hands was something to behold. She was nearly overwhelmed with awe when he slung his M4 on his back and brought out the Champion's Sword, which shone brightly in the dark of night.

Jaycee helped Red and Dan hold off enemies on the right flank. Both armies were about evenly matched, but Discord had a trick up his sleeve.

The battle raged for an hour before Discord used his extra reserves of Chaos Commandoes to finally break through the main gates. The city was flooded with enemies, and it looked like Discord would win the day. Buildings burned, statues crumbled, and the castle courtyard was breached.

"Frigates, I want every single one of your archer missiles on what's outside of the city now!" Derek ordered.

"Roger that, danger close bombardment." Replied a voice. The Frigates started to unload all their archer missiles and turrets onto the part of Discord's army that was still outside the city. It was just enough to give Derek's forces an edge, but they still had to deal with the Chaos Commandoes in the city.

"I fucking hate these things!" Dan shouted as he angrily snapped a CC's neck.

"Deal with it!" Red snapped as he used a CC for a human shield. Derek ordered his Rangers to fall back to the castle, being the city was already overrun. As they retreated, the sun came up rapidly, and then went down again.

"Damn that chaos magic!" Derek grumbled as he led his troops to the castle. Just then, an emergency transmission was heard.

"Commandoes in the bunker…need backup…. Princesses in courtyard….. *gunshots*…"

"Shit! Red, Dusty, you're with me, the rest of you hold off the enemy. Let's end this." Derek growled. They split up; Red, Dusty, and Rainbow Dash followed Derek to the courtyard to help the Princesses while the others set up a defense. As they approached the courtyard, they heard menacing laughter.

"End of the line." Echoed the voice as they approached the huge gate of the courtyard. It was locked, so Derek used his super strength and kicked the fucker in with ease. In the middle of the courtyard stood Discord in his normal size, with the Princesses chained down. Ten Chaos Commandoes stood around the Princesses, awaiting the order to execute them.

"Ah, Noble Derek. What a recovery you've made." Teased Discord.

"No thanks to you." Derek mumbled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Always ready for a fight. Too bad you're not working for me; we could have ended this war before it started." Discord said as he formed two demonic looking daggers. Derek formed his sword and stood ready.

"It ends today, right here." Derek growled, his voice more menacing than ever before. It sent shivers down the spines of both Rainbow Dash and Red. Discord smirked and charged with his daggers, aiming to strike Derek in the chest. Derek seemed to shudder, and then he disappeared and re-appeared behind Discord. Derek quickly hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword and then moved back. Discord turned to Derek and let out an angry growl.

"Commandoes, execute Luna." He ordered. A commando stepped up to Luna and prepared to drive his blade through her heart. Derek lunged at the commando and struck it down. Discord laughed uncontrollably.

"Fool! You just created more of my new elite commandoes!" He said with a grin. Derek looked to the body of the commando, which turned to a dark smoke. It spread and formed into three more commandoes.

"Attack." Discord ordered. The commandoes all pounced at Derek who jumped away at the last second. Red and Dusty jumped in and tried to assist. While Rainbow Dash crept over to help the Princesses.

"Don't kill them!" Derek yelled as they tried to defend themselves. For every one that they killed, three more would appear. Soon, there were more than 70 commandoes around them. Discord snapped his fingers once, sending Dusty and Red to the edge of the courtyard, trapped in an energy field made of pure chaos.

"I prefer to deal with Nobles one by one. Kill Derek." Discord said as he leaned against a statue. The commandoes jumped all at once onto Derek. He instantly disappeared underneath the massive pile of angry enemies, and all seemed lost. Suddenly, a bright light appeared from under the pile of stabbing commandoes. Derek emerged, throwing off the enemies. Hi armor glowed the same color as that day when he defended Ponyville from the CC attack. Derek raised his arms into the air, and the sky started to change color.

The sky went from night to a sunset, and then to a strange half night-half day. The sun has rising with the moon, and they met directly above Derek. A solar eclipse occurred, and a magical beam of light shot down from the heavens, destroying all of the commandoes at once. Derek released the sun and the moon, and the time of day returned to normal.

PONYVILLE…..

Twilight and the others were watching Canterlot from Ponyville. They could make out the large explosion and see the Frigates hovering above the city.

"I sure hope they stop Discord. It looks like his army is just as big as Derek's, and he already has control over the sun and moon." Twilight said.

"Ahm sure they'll be fine. Derek has a mighty big army and lots of fancy stuff." Applejack reassured.

"Well, I hope they don't do too much damage to Canterlot." Rarity added.

"We should throw a HUGE party for them when they get back!" Pinkie Pie cheered. Suddenly, the sky changed colors. They watched as the sun and moon aligned about Canterlot, and gasped in awe as a large beam of energy shot down from the heavens into Canterlot.

"What in tarnation do ya suppose that was?" Applejack asked.

"I…. I don't know, but a solar eclipse just occurred. The next solar eclipse was scheduled for three years from now, how could that happen?" Twilight thought out loud.

"You don't think it was Derek, do you?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, he would have to be more powerful than Luna and Celestia combined to do that kind of thing." Twilight answered.

BACK TO CANTERLOT…

Derek looked over to Discord who was now clapping in approval.

"Very nice, Derek. You have proved you are powerful, but you still can't stop me." Discord said as he readied his daggers once again. Derek formed his sword and attacked. They fought viciously for ten minutes, giving and receiving blows. Derek managed to trick Discord into attacking a clone, and Derek punched him in the back of the head. The force of the blow made Discord lose focus, and the barrier around Dusty and Red dissipated. They immediately charged at Discord, who proceeded to throw Red into a statue. The sound of Red smashing against stone distracted Derek. Discord took the opportunity to charge him with the daggers.

Discord forced the daggers into Derek's body, one piercing his chest and the other his abdomen. Dusty reacted ferociously. He ran up to Discord and punched him repeatedly in the head, breaking off one of his horns and chipping his one fang. Discord recovered and threw Dusty off, only to be attacked by Rainbow Dash. While this was happening, Derek was lying on the ground with the two daggers in him. He reached up with his left hand and started to pull on the dagger in his abdomen. It slid painfully slow until it was finally out. Derek took careful aim and threw the dagger, hitting Discord square in the back.

"I'm not done with you yet, Discord!" Derek thundered as he slowly got up. Discord slowly turned to Derek, who charged and ruthlessly started beating him. Derek effortlessly threw the weakened Discord around the courtyard, kicking him into walls and super punching him through statues. After a two minute beat-down, Discord lay on the ground bleeding and broken.

"You remember this? It was the gun I left at Dash's grave after you murdered her, the gun I used to defend her from a killer, and the gun I will use to end this war." Derek said as he pulled the Desert Eagle from its holster. Discord laughed slightly as he coughed.

"You think this will end it? Poor boy, I have magic reserves in my stronghold, I will regenerate in time." Discord laughed.

"Your stronghold is destroyed." Derek stated.

"Not the rocket. I modeled it after your space crafts. It carries my reserve magic. Soon it will launch, and I will regenerate in the depths of space where your men can't find me. The daggers I stabbed you with had poison, and the only cure is on that rocket. You're doomed!" Discord explained with a smile. Derek shook his head and let out a loud growl in anger.

"Thanks for the info. I'll make sure to take care of it." He said blandly as he pulled the trigger. The shot pierced Discord's skull and he fell limp. Derek turned to the Princesses, who were now free from the magical chains Discord made. They looked at each other, then bowed to Derek as if he were royalty.

"Don't do that, it freaks me out." He joked. The Princesses looked at each other and stood up. They were obviously embarrassed. Derek turned and put his hand to the side of his helmet.

"Jean, I'm calling a dropship for us. We have some unfinished business to attend to, and I think using over powered aircraft is the way to go." He said into the radio. Derek turned to Rainbow Dash and kneeled to her eye level. He ripped the remaining dagger out of his chest and held out his hand to her.

"Hold this for me." He said playfully before teleporting. Princess Luna looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Is he usually that sarcastic?" Luna asked.

"Most of the time." Rainbow Dash replied as she inspected the dagger.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER ABOARD THE CHARIOT OF FIRE…

Derek appeared next to Jean in the hangar.

"Alright, we gotta intercept that rocket before it….. what the hell are you two doing here?" Derek asked in confusion as he looked at Jaycee and Michael.

"We are you new wingmen. Deal with it." Jaycee remarked as he patted Derek on the shoulder.

"I have to settle the score with Joseph. Apparently I didn't kill him. That 'self-destruct' deal was just Joseph clearing the way for the rocket, which was under the stronghold itself. It's taking off soon, so let's get going." Michael explained as he gestured to the Sabre's ready for takeoff.

"Fine, let's go." Derek said as he opened the canopy to his Sabre. They all entered their separate Sabre's and took off; heading directly for what was the stronghold.

"Flight squad 01 en route, sitrep." Derek barked into the radio.

"The rocket has emerged from the remains of the stronghold and is preparing to launch." Answered a scout.

"Derek, I sense something…. disturbing." Michael said.

"What might that be?" Derek asked.

"Joseph's power levels are… rising. I think he may have absorbed Discord's reserve magic. He's now a host for Discord, a puppet." Michael explained. "If he lives, Discord will emerge anew from Joseph."

"Well fuck." Derek said as they screamed across the sky.

"ETA thirty seconds." Derek said as they neared their objective. Suddenly, a large plum of smoke appeared.

"Fucking rocket took off already….. what the hell is it doing?" Jaycee asked as the rocket changed course.

"That isn't a rocket, it's a god damn flagship!" Derek said as the large spacecraft lumbered closer. It resembled a Frigate, but more crude looking and with less defenses.

"Fall in behind it. We'll take it out before it passes Canterlot." Derek ordered. They broke formation and flew to the rear of the ship. They tried to put rounds into it, but it had a magical force field around it.

"Fuck it, I'll land on the inside and take out whatever is making that force field. Once it's down, Michael can blow the thing up and whatnot." Derek said. They all agreed, and Derek accelerated to the nearest hangar bay. It was filled with half built craft, and the ship seemed vacant.

CANTERLOT…..

Rainbow Dash almost yelled at Derek when she heard him on the radio. He was doing another one of his stupid stunts again.

"That idiot is going to get himself hurt again." Rainbow Dash said out loud.

"Have more faith in him. He did defeat Discord face to face." Princess Luna said.

"I have faith, but there's a good chance he'll hurt himself, and then joke about it, and then he'll do it again." Rainbow Dash joked. "Oh no, now he's got me doing it!" She laughed, making Luna laugh as well and making Celestia smile.

TO DEREK…

Derek exited his Sabre and ran down the only hallway he could see. He followed for a long ass time before coming across a door with the label 'Control Room'.

"That was easy." He mumbled to himself. He quietly opened the door and entered the room. He walked across the room to a bright yellow colored battery thing. As he placed a small charge, he noticed that Joseph was looking out a window just a few feet from him. Derek slowly finished setting the charge and slowly crept out of the room. As the door closed, Derek stuck his hand out in the doorway and gave Joseph the finger.

SPACE – LOW ORBIT….

Michael and the other two followed the ship further until they saw a light flicker.

"That's it, shields are down!" Derek said on the radio.

"You have thirty seconds before I ditch this Sabre into the engines." Michael responded.

"Alright, I'll… wait what!" Derek asked in surprise.

"None of the weapons on this thing are strong enough to destroy the engines alone. This entire Sabre will create a big enough explosion to destroy the engines and the rest of the ship." Michael explained.

"Fine. Thirty seconds, I'll be out. Don't hold back even if I'm not out yet, we can't risk losing Discord's host in space." Derek said.

"Don't be an idiot Derek!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the radio.

"Easy there Spazzy McGee, I'll be fine." Derek replied as he raced back to the Sabre. As if fate wanted to fuck up his plan, several CC's appeared.

"Shit!" He said to himself. The CC's gave chase and further delayed him from the Sabre.

"Derek, ten seconds!" Michael warned.

"Do it, if I don't get out then whatever!" Derek said as he finally reached the Sabre.

Michael hesitated, but forced himself to put on the deep space survival mask and open the canopy. Jaycee flew in behind him and caught Michael as he jumped. He entered Jaycee's Sabre and watched as his old Sabre crashed into the engines of the ship. The explosion caused the internal components of the engine to explode, spilling fuel everywhere on the inside, thus creating a huge fireball that engulfed every inch of space in the ship. The ship erupted in flames and finally exploded in a grand flash of light. Ponies from all over Equestria could see the large explosion.

CANTERLOT…

Rainbow Dash watched in awe as the explosion lit up the sky.

"Derek, are you there?" Rainbow Dash asked on the radio. "Derek? DEREK!" She yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Rangers that have swarmed the area to ensure the city was safe started to remove their helmets in respect. Suddenly, a loud crackling was heard on the radio.

"….*static*…. O'er azure skies and emerald plains

Where freedom and justice prevail

With courage and strength, We'll fight to the end

For liberty in our land."

The voice was Derek's, followed by Jaycee and then accompanied by all the Rangers. Near the end of the song, Derek and his wingmen swooped in from orbit and screamed over Canterlot, and all of Equestria heard the voice of the Army Rangers as they joined the song. Derek proceeded to be his cheeky self and add a small "Yee-hoo!" at the end.

"They made it!" Red hollered as the entire force in Canterlot cheered. Derek and his wingmen landed in a clearing just outside the city. They jumped out of their Sabre's and entered the city square, where the rest of Derek's team was waiting with the Princesses and Rainbow Dash.

"Rangers, how's that little saying go again? Oh yea, HOOAH!" Derek said as he threw his fist into the air.

"HOOAH! HOOAH! HOOAH!" The Rangers cheered in unison. Apparently, that broadcasted over the radio, so wherever there was a Ranger, three loud Hooah's were heard.

"Let us begin the rebuild, and a new era of peace and epic PARTIES!" Derek hollered. The sound of all the Rangers and Royal Guards cheering was almost deafening. Over all the celebrating, one person noticed Derek's wincing every time he raised his fist. Dusty quickly walked over to Derek and slung his arm around Derek.

"C'mon buddy, you need to recover." Dusty said as he carried Derek away.

A MONTH LATER….

"Derek, hurry your ass up or we'll be late!" Dan called. Derek finished perfecting his military blues. Today was very important, so he had to look professional. He was about to receive a medal with his team for saving Equestria, and he was also getting married…

**AIN'T I JUST A DICK FOR CUTTING IT OFF? LOL**

**NEXT CHAPTER SOONER THAN YOU THINK. **

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HEAR WHAT DEREK SOUNDS LIKE, TYPE IN THE FOLLOWING:**

watch?v=n3uqForSAyI

**IF THAT DIDN'T WORK THEN TYPE IN **

**ACE COMBAT 4 USEA'S NATIONAL ANTHEM. THAT IS HOW DEREK SOUNDS.**

**AND YES I USED THAT, AC4 KICKED ASS. **

**WISH ME LUCK AT BASIC TRAINING, I LEAVE THIS JULY 10****TH****, 2012****!**

_**Quote of the Day: "I'm gonna educate the SHIT outta your stupid ass!" Me to a friend who is stupid as all hell. **_


	23. Happily Ever After for now

***tear* I WILL MISS YOU ALL IN MY 4 MONTHS AT BASIC. DO ME A FAVOR AND SPREAD THE WORD OF MY STORY TO EVERY BRONY YOU KNOW, GET ME ALL THE VIEWS YOU CAN WHILE I'M AWAY. **

**.**

**.**

**YOU ARE ALL GREAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derek and his team walked into the grand hall, where several Rangers and Royal Guards stood at attention, along with many ponies, including the mane 6. Derek, Red, and Dan walked in front of the group. They approached the Princesses, and bowed when they stepped up to the altar of alterness.

"Brave Nobles and warriors from other dimensions, we honor you all for leading us into battle against the forces of evil. Though much damage has been done, you have saved many lives and helped rebuild from the wreckage. I would like to present to each of you the Grand Medal of Valor. Wear it proudly." Celestia announced. Cheers erupted from everypony in the massive room, including Guards and Rangers.

"Now, we shall get on with the wedding. Nobles step forward." Celestia demanded. Derek, Red, and Dan (oh yes he did!) stepped closer to Celestia while the others backed away. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy approached the alter and stood next to their Noble.

"Do you three Nobles take these three ponies to be your lawfully wedded wives?" Celestia asked.

"I do." The three men said at once.

"And do you take these three humans to be your lawfully wedded husbands?" Celestia said as she turned to the mares.

"We do!" They all said loudly.

"I now pronounce you all husband and wife." Celestia finished. The room erupted with cheers once again as the three couples kissed passionately, followed by a roaring "HOOAH!" from the Rangers. They proceeded down through the crowd and into the same courtyard where Derek defeated Discord. As they walked out, they noted several new statues of themselves. There was a statue for everyone on the team, Derek, Dan, Red, Dusty, Jean, Jaycee, Steelhoof, Michael, and Tory, along with a large statue with all of them together in a stance of attack, as if they were charging into battle. There were also statues of Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash for their part in the effort.

"Wow, my own statue in Canterlot!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd come to Equestria, let along become a hero here also." Dusty said as he passed his statue. They finished looking at the new statues and began the party, where Derek, Red and Dan performed more music such as Tech N9ne 'Like Yeah', 'Till I collapse' by Eminem, and other songs that made the party go crazy. Derek started to DJ and played some sick dubstep shit, making the party even more happenin.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"Fucking. Tired." Derek mumbled as he entered his home with Rainbow Dash.

"I would imagine, you spent a lot of time performing on stage, and then you talked to everypony in the crowd!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I talked to some very cool ponies earlier." Derek said as he sat on the couch.

"Cool." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yea, I managed to talk a certain one named Spitfire into giving you an audition for the Wonderbolts. No biggie." Derek yawned. Rainbow Dash looked at him in surprise, then leaped across the room onto him. She showered his face with kisses before finally speaking.

"The Wonderbolts! THE WONDERBOLTS! You got me an audition with them!" She squealed as she flopped down on her back next to Derek.

"Indeed." Derek replied.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Chill, relax after we won the fuck outta that war. Maybe go for a flight later, and then probably go drink with Dan and Derek at Applejack's tonight." Derek answered. "After that, we can do whatever."

"I know what we can do later." Rainbow Dash said in a seductive tone.

"Oh really? I suppose, but I'll have to sound proof the house first." Derek teased. Rainbow Dash lightly punched Derek in the arm and laughed.

SOME HOURS LATER….

Derek and Dah strolled into the barn at Sweet Apple Acres. Waiting inside were Red and Dan, along with Dusty and Jaycee. Michael was busy with angel stuff, and Jean was playing video games in his own dimension. Tory was busy helping his Fluttershy, and Steelhoof had other urgent matters than he didn't explain.

"Good to see that we have some regular guests here!" Derek said happily as Dusty handed him some cider.

"Once you fight with someone, you're friends for life." Dusty stated as he drank his cider and held his pipe.

"Indeed. Let us drink and celebrate our new lives and friends!" Derek shouted as he raised his glass. They all held their drinks up high and laughed. Life was going to be good.

.Equestria was once again at peace, and nothing would stop Derek from living the life he wanted, which was a happy one.

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michael set up permanent portals to the other warrior's dimensions. They could visit any time they pleased. Derek, Red, and Dan started their own families with their new wives, and occasionally partied with their old teammates. All was good in the hood.

.

.

.

.

.

The story doesn't end here. A sequel will come, with all the details of the new families. Tune in this coming November, which is when SB300 returns from basic training.

The epicness will continue then.

.

.

.

.

.

**IT HAS BEEN AN HONOR WRITING FOR YOU FINE PEOPLE OF FANFICTION. **

**I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK, AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL REVIEWING MY NEXT STORY WHEN I RETURN. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO TH FOLLOWING: **

**DarkVGNeko/JeanakaInyoface**

**Basalisk120**

**Finalaeon9**

**Bronytim01**

**Locoattack1**

**Dustykatt**

**DarkRabbit77**

**Picklemonman**

**Timefather64**

**Revanantdonutt**

**Najee**

**And many more beautiful people who reviewed my story and supported me. **

**I wuvverz u all!**

**And because I said I would, here it is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**(add your name)**

**and please PM Psudocode_Samurai everyone wanting FF to add MA rating are gonna make a united front~! and paste it too your profile or e-mail this too the owners of FanFiction**

**copy this and put it on a new chapter of a story your profile send this too as many people as possible or e-mail this to FanFiction staff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I support the MA rating movement, do YOU?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANYWHO….. CHECK OUT MY Q&A BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT. **

**OH YEA, FIRST COMPLETED STORY WITH OVER 87,000 WORDS! HELL YEA!**

**AND HAPPY 4****TH**** TO YOU ALL AS WELL. **

**~SB300**


End file.
